Fine Line
by cimple
Summary: Robin once said that the line between good and evil is hard to find. Well, that statemnet just earned a whole new meaning, cause when on the supposed hellish side of life being able to fine that line is impossible. Just like knowing who to trust
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Teen Titan related or the Teen Titan's themselves, they belong too the people that rightfully created them … however I do own the plot.**_

**A/N: alright … here is another messed up tale that erupted out of my senseless mind. (sigh) I just hope you guys don't mind me writing this all to much, but eh, here's another story for you to hate, love, or just blow off … granted the plot line is … well … out of the ordinary to put it lightly.**

**Possible Rob/Rav or Red/Rav, drop a review and I'll see which is the most popular, don't like the possibilities than don't read. **

Summary: The end is over, and everyone is experiencing the aftermath of "hell on earth". Robin's secret is blown out of its dark hiding spot and Red-X is not the same thief as everyone makes him out to be. With Raven caught in the middle of a grand hunt for lives, lies, secrets, distrust, misinterpreted messages, and uncontrollable raging power swirling in the mix. This is the perfect recipe for disaster. As Raven doubts her abilities to be able to handle two territorial Devils while trying to figure out who's the leader of their demise, she also finds that some things were better left alone.

**A/N: you know, I'm gonna' out right say that I'm finding myself falling in love with Robin, Raven, and Red-X (shrugs) don't know why, but their characters are so much fun to write, although a bit challenging. These three I like to twist and bend their reality and past to the point I break the fine line of comprehension … and you know what? I think I just broke it … eh whatever, the first chapter of _Fine Line_.**

--

**Chapter One: Demons, Devils, and Hellions**

The night had finally befallen on Jump City and its hero's.

The sun had set and now unlike the awaiting hellfire that was supposes to drench the world.

Beautiful bright city lights cascaded without a care over the adoring landscape.

And for two months after the _End of the World _incident, the tower had shifted back to its everyday gear. A calm sense of normality was placed over the giant playground, with the usual bantering of Beast Boy and Cyborg on video games. Starfire floating around curious as always asking friends of they'd _'go to the mall of shopping'_ with her, or taking care of Silkie, if not dong either she was cleaning the tower. A few hobbies she found to release stress and calm her down greatly. Raven was mediating as always in front of the large glass window looking out to the marvelously lit city the Titans protected from all sorts of danger.

However, her gaze couldn't have been more distant.

Something in the tower had changed.

From the end of the incident Raven had felt it, but then it was too faint to tell if it was a threat. Only until a week ago did it begin to bother her, poke at her when she slept, send chills down her spine when brushed passed, and on odd occasions she felt the aura caress hers and dare try to blend with her. She caught herself wanting to feel and let the powerful new sensation overwhelm her, but when the realization of what was happening hit her like a blunt object she forced it away. It frightened her; instinctually it frightened her cause now she was sure of it.

Something or _someone_ had risen to power or was transforming into a creature she was told to have been nothing of legend by her father. A creature that was more powerful than demons, a creature that was hell's child itself … _Diabolus_ she was told was the name, but in the English Language translated to _Devil_.

Devils, she was told were wiped out long ago though powerful they were their only downfall was ultimately their stupidity of being overly confident of their strength. The clichéd story of pride consuming one's sight to the point of death, though some still existed their very life was nothing but having to worry about getting killed by either a Celestial being (an angel) or a demon. Both sides feared the powerful race, mostly because it was a cross between one another and once their demise back before time began on Earth they were determined to keep them out of power.

However, evolution could be a very interesting thing.

With the rise of the human age, and with the crafty thinking of devils the reassurance of their linage was in the humans. Never cross breeding with them devils learned to lock tight and conceal their auras to the point where they could fool even an expert devil hunter into thinking they were human. Even their children were concealed, placed under a curse that could not be broken until either they touch hellfire or reach the age where the curse waned and dispelled completely.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed, meditation was not helping at the moment.

Ever since the discovery that in their very own tower dwelled a devil, Raven found herself denying the truth of it being one of her teammates. Although with the familiar swish open of the sliding door that lead to their quarters. Raven gulped and tensed when the powerful release of his aura spread through out the room, already he was able to make others feel that his presents in the room. But with the new power that had been unlocked, it was unmistakable.

"Hey guys," Raven didn't dare look back at the cool soothing voice of their leader slithered in one ear, chilled her spine, then out the other. Oh yeah, she knew for a fact he was a Devil, hell if his otherwise cocky, arrogant, rude, and utterly flamboyant personality didn't give that away. Raven was afraid her observation skills had gone down the drain.

She listened as the other's preferably Beast Boy scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, hey to you to. Now keep it down I'm trying to concentrate here, I'm just beating Cyborg."

"Yeah right! In your dreams ya over grown booger! What up Rob." Cyborg smirked, Beast Boy scowled leaving Robin to walk over to the humming Starfire.

"Hey Star, you doing okay tonight?" he asked coolly marveling at the alien girls beauty wonder just how was it any one planet could hate her kind so much. They seemed like nice people when he first saw them and her … well she was the definition of purity.

She was a natural born sweetheart that was untouchable in her own way.

Starfire turned to him and smiled widely with a tint of a blush on her cheeks as she gazed into the unknown mask that were his eyes. Though sometimes she found herself wanting to take it off so to see what colors they were, she was at the same time afraid and ended up just shaking the thought off. Besides, with the mask on it gave him more of a charming edge that made all girls swoon for him … she was no different, who wouldn't?

"Earthly night greets to you to friend Robin, and yes I am fine this night. May I inquire to your reason of question?"

So cute, so pure, so … Starfire, Robin smiled smoothly, "Ah, just wondering you know checking up on things."

"I am most grateful for your kindness, now please sit and bask in the presents of friends. You have most been gone for much to long, I begin to worry for your over stay in your quarters, the searching room, and the room of vast range for homing in on skills." Starfire blinked, waiting for an answer.

Robin chuckled and turned to over look the rest of the Titans while answering as his eyes lingered on a certain half-demon across the room at the window ceil, "Nothing to fear Star … just … doing what I do best."

Starfire quirked a brow an tiled her head, her long silky smooth red-hair following like a cascading waterfall, "Are you not best at being with friends?"

Turning his head to look at the wall behind Starfire making her believe he was looking at her. Under his mask he stayed on Raven, a feeling … deep down lower than guts feeling was burning. Something he couldn't even begin to comprehend what it was, it was just a feeling you get when you really want something –_**really**_ want something. Again there was a strange sort of buzzing noise in his head that he had been experiencing for quite some time now. The feeling of a killer headache was coming on and he grinded his teeth to stop a growl he knew that was surfacing slowly.

His blood pulsed and he was now struggling more than ever to keep his cool, _Damn, it's getting harder to control_. Huffing he looked away from Raven to Starfire and for some strange reason his blood began to boil. Not in a bad way, but he could feel his tensed muscles begin to relax again. Concentrating on the girl's aura he forced himself to stay focused on the innocent girl. Remembering her question he shrugged and answered smoothly, "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be enjoying your company so much."

Starfire looked away and blushed, the smile Robin was giving her was making her heart flutter. She didn't know what it was about the Earthen boy that made her react this way, but she was sure his good looks were something of the cause. Suddenly movement to her right distracted her from Robin and she smiled when she saw Raven floating over.

The dark female Starfire held high respect for, not only because the people she is a descendent from are people that are formidable, but also Raven always had something wise to say. Even in her sadistic tone of twisted words to make reality seem like a harsh joke. Starfire highly regarded her to be one of the wisest in the group, "Hello Raven, you wish to make more tea?"

"No thanks," she answered monotonously her hood down and with a nodded of greetings to Robin she bowed her head to Starfire, "I'm just going to head to my room, getting kinda tired."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Tired? Already? It's only 7:00, nights still young."

This time Raven arched a brow at her leader, still holding that air of elegance supremacy and wisdom. She retorted, "Maybe you should fix your watch cause the last time I checked the clock it was well into 11:33 at night. Good-night."

With that she floated on out shuttering at Robin's aura, it was so strong, so demanding and frustrated. She had to get away from it before she lost her nerve. He was the one, she knew it, and her demon blood knew it, although she was trying to come to terms with it.

All this time she thought he was just another human, and she was a formidable demon herself even if she was half she should have sensed him to be non-human. Sure his strength was questionable at times, but with determination, and the proper training that kind of strength was possible to reach.

She sighed and leaned against her door once inside the safety of her sanctuary. Closing her eyes she bowed her head and massaged her temples feeling her long claws starting to form again, this time she knew why her demon was starting to surface. Because it sensed another hellish creature around her territory and naturally it wanted to destroy it and the fact that the hellish creature just so happened to be her leader was not helping.

Her fangs were growing and she released an in human growl, angry with herself. Flying across the room to her bed she gently floated herself on it letting her cloak float senselessly over her body like a blanket. Eyes still closed she yawned and quelled her demon blood to try and sleep the night away.

However, the world was not through with her yet.

At her window there was a knock, and for a moment she was drifted in between the realm of fantasy and reality she had thought she was just dreaming. Until the knock was more solid, demanding and urgent, fluttering her eyes open she realized something, _There's a knock … on my **tenth floor window** where there are no suspensions … or any kind of fire escape …_snapping up her eyes glowed white as she glared at the bay window with a perfect view of the city from afar. There, behind her silken curtains she saw a shadow of no doubt a man, snarling her demon blood was raging. Damn him to all seven hells and 40 floors deeper, who the hell was he disturbing her sleep. Better not be another stalker.

Floating off her bed she slide the window open so fast and wide that the person on the other end almost went plunging to his rocky doom. Raven could have cared less, "Who are you and –Red-X?"

True to her realization the one from Robin's past was standing at her window leaning tiredly against the wall and if her nose read correctly she smelt blood. He was injured. Besides all that she noticed another thing that sent her reeling back, he didn't have his mask on.

His cute charming face, with interesting markings on his cheeks, red in color it looked to be a triangular mark that curved toward his neck, but stopped at the jaw. The tip on the top stopped slightly past his nose coming close to touching the eyes, but never made it. Hair, puffy and spiked messily, his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes when tilted in the right angle, speaking of which said eyes were closed as his face scrunched up in wincing pain.

However pain filled he may be, he was still able to wise crack, and show off a very, very, _**very**_ cocky smirk, "Well, flattered to know I got a fan."

Raven glared, "What do you want?"

He snickered, "Aw come on Raven, I thought that my state of unmasked persona would have answered that question."

"Do I look like Starfire?" Raven snapped, "Even she's smart enough to question your motives. The last time we saw you, you were our enemy trying to take us out and you were a thief that's hardly enough for me to be convinced that you're not just here seeking medical attention."

"Don't forget I helped up guys save the city."

"That's a crock of shit and you know it, you vanished afterwards forget that?"

"I had my reasons."

"Well then, I have mine as well. Now I'll be merciful and let you go some where else before I inform my team of your arrival."

At this is features took on a softer tone, but Raven didn't make a move to even touch him as he leaned more desperately on the wall the scent of blood growing stronger. Bowing his head and covering his closed eyes he huffed tiredly, "I know Raven, I'm the last person on Earth you'd try to help, but only you can help me. That's why I came here … this gash on my side … has a burning acidic poison that won't allow me to heal or bandage it. I can't say I'm sorry, I can't ask you for trust, and I most certainly will _**not**__**beg**_ for your help. So be merciful and at least consider that I'll tell how I came to be injured this way."

Titling her head and cocking a brow, Raven found herself actually contemplating if this was all worth it. By Titan rules, harboring a villain was punishable by serious consequences. If she were caught she'd not only have to face the insecurity of her friends, but the wrath of the law as well. By all means, Red-X was not only just a peaty thief, he was an escapee convict she should be throwing him in jail right about now … however … a little vice in the back of her head was telling her to help.

With a defeated sigh she shook her head knowing she was going to regret this later, "Get in, don't make a sound and if you value your life I suggest you hold off on your little scheme, cause there will be no other Titan to stop me once I get my hands around your neck."

He chuckled and winced in regret as he stepped over the opening and onto the seat to sit there for the moment as the swooshing of the glass window closing ceiled off all sound of the outside world. The feeling that the whole tower was probably the same with shatter/bullet/sound proof windows and walls were all around. The reality of the matter hit him; he was a villain in the Titan Tower, inside the room of the most feared Titan. _Raven's Room_, _**no one**_ went into _Raven's Room_.

Cracking open one eye he saw her bed across from him and Raven at her dresser slightly to his left beyond the divider that housed her bed and window. To him the whole place looked like something out of a dark fairytale book, her bed bring a strange new twist to the pretty princess, as well as everything else he was able to see.

Quickly closing his eyes when she turned to face him he caught a glimpse of her holding a dark black case. He heard the ruffling of her cape in the dead silence of her room and felt that she had knelt in front of him. Immediately squishing down any obscene thoughts that dared surface he tried to sit up to get her to work on his throbbing left side.

Raven glanced up at him and saw that he was really trying hard not to show he was in pain, she had to hand it to him he was really brave. Not for just trying to bite down the pain, but for risking his neck and chance at freedom for coming here seeking help, let alone go as far as to even _**consider**_ help. Moving to his left side where his cape covered up her eyes widen in shock and she felt her mouth drop open.

The gash was deeper and bigger than any human could even try living through and the scent of the intoxicating poison was quite evident. If she were to get a cut like this she most certainly would have passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. Glaring up at him she gulped and set the special medical kit to the side. "I'm gonna' have to ask you to take off your top, think you can do it?"

He nodded, "Sure."

Raven backed away and went to go busy herself with getting water incase she had to do any cleaning and to give him privacy. It may have been a stupid idea to most, but she knew with a gash like that he wasn't going to try anything. If her calculations were correct she was guessing if he moved to quick he'd mostly pass out. Do to exhaustion and exertion of energy need to heal.

So after returning from the bathroom with a bowl full of water Raven reentered her bedchamber and blinked at the full exposure of Red-X ripped bod. Shaking her head to get her teenaged mind back in gear of tending to a medical emergence she again knelt in front of him and set the water bowl down. Opening the black case she tried her best to not be so girlish, after all she'd seen Robin in the same way only in the gym working up a sweat.

Maybe it was the fact that he was a villain that was closely their age yet older and had been very conscious about his identity to be willing to bare himself to her. Somewhat literally, but she sighed and went to work, "Okay X, you said you'd tell me how you come to be so beat up … what's the story?"

"Well …" he started, but stopped grunted in pain when he felt her hand brush against his wound not so smoothly either. Gulping and regaining his nerve he continued, "… Uh … well, I was just going to start my treasure hunting when out of no where a creature comes to me and starts to attack."

"Sounds to me like you pissed off the wrong person." Raven interrupted after using up a good portion of her power of ridding his body of the harmful poison, unbeknownst to her Red-X shuttered and stifled a groan when he felt her power serge through his body. It felt like liquid fire, but it burned him in a strange way so when the feeling ended he was left wondering will he be feeling it again?

"Yeah maybe," Red-X opened his eyes to look down as he watched her bandage his wound. She was so careful and gentle for a girl that was cold and heartless, not to mention her touch with every brush of her fingertips were light and slightly tickled him. The look on her face was concentrative as if his very life depended on her care, and the familiar pout on her lips gave her that cunning look. He shook his head and sighed tiredly as he sat back a bit, "but what would a creature from hell want with someone who was just strolling the city looking for something to snatch?"

"You mean it just … attacked you? Utterly unprovoked?" Raven looked up and a small gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of his flaming amber eyes, they really did look like they were glowing under the moonlight. Shining like a dark gold color he smirked at her and his eyes responded with an amused laugh.

"Utterly unprovoked." He repeated coolly his smirk widening when he saw her blink and a tint of pink rose to her cheeks as she turned back to her work, "Although, I get the feeling it was just playing with me cause when it got in a hit it left me alone. I was hurt pretty bad and needed help fast, I couldn't go to the hospital and you guys were the closest so I came here."

"Well then you got lucky," she answered so low in a soft whisper he almost didn't catch. Then she picked up the tone and answered more forcefully, "This was not made by any one human that much you're right, but was made by a hellion. You say it was just playing with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then don't worry, this was just an accident, consider it luck cause when a hellion comes to you in the middle of the night looking for a good play. It usually means you were worthy enough to keep alive … it likes you to put it lightly," Raven answered with a hint of a tease in her voice.

Red-X snorted, "Oh great, I got a pet thing that just wants nothing more than a chew toy. I'm _**so**_ lucky … by the way … thanks for the help."

"It's my duty as a Titan to keep all citizens safe, that includes you I'm sorry to say. Besides, you weren't doing anything wrong at the moment and you clearly needed help." She huffed and bent forward using her teeth to snap the bandage that had wrapped around his torso tightly then pressed it down, "There, that should do it. Now lay down."

His amber eyes bugged out in shock, "What?"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up taking everything and putting them away even spilling the murky bloody water she spilt in her privet bathroom. She came back wiping her hands with a cloth then tossed it to the side giving him a pointed look, "A hellion is a creature from hell that had just landed a blow on you that could have killed any normal human. It clearly liked you because you have some form of blood that attracts it, blood that I'm not telling otherwise risk you coming to power. Now lay down and sleep I'll get a pillow and blank, you'll be staying here as long as I deem necessary."

"Ooo-kay," Red-X glared and scowled, "So what? You're going to sick the others on me and finally put me behind bars?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm simply placing you under my arrest until I'm convinced you're harmless to the citizens of Jump City." Raven walked around her bed to the closet where she used her powers to bring down a comfy blanket and turned to grab a pillow from her bed and set them next to the bewildered Red-X. Looking into his amber eyes she got lost in them for the moment she explained, "Being chosen by a hellion to play with is a big deal, you have a secret and I'm not letting you go until I find out what it is. Besides, think of it as payment for my services and slight punishment for your crimes."

His glared darkened as he watched her walk back to her closet and close the sliding door then walk out to the drawer to snag a pair of sweat pants and a triple-X button up long sleeved top. He was finding her comfort very uncomfortable for him, here he was without his mask in her room and she wasn't even the slightest fazed? That didn't sit well with him, "How do you know I won't just slight your throat while you sleep, after all I do have the belt."

There was a chuckle from the bathroom as she emerged from it and walked to her bed sitting on it she flashed him a taunting smile while he just stared in amazement. How could she make such large clothing look so damn sexy? He shook his head, _Get it together X, this chick is keeping you under house arrest … the little sneak, I bet she planned this. Hellion my ass, who the hell ever heard of a fuckin' hellion?_

Shaking her head Raven crawled under her sheets and erected a black barrier around her body and around anything else that looked promising as an escape. Even the vent that blew cool air around the tower, "You need the rest Red-X, go to sleep."

That was the last thing she sad before Red-X just growled in irritation, he couldn't believe she pulled the rug from under him. Never in his life had he ever expected something like this to happen. This was plain cruel and totally outta' whack punishment, in a room – alone – with the untouchable Titan, nowhere to go and no way to hide. Red-X was uneasy, especially since he knew _**he **_was there not to far away.

--

_**Okay, honest answers. What'cha ya'll think? Should I continue or not? Please review, and flamers and their flames are not welcome it's not nice to be so rude, criticism on the story and grammer is welcome, anything that'll help improve on my writing skills.**_

_**Later Days **_


	2. What's a Sure Thing

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Teen Titan related or the Teen Titans themselves, nope, not mine, never will be … that sucks**

**A/N: Yah! Thanks for the reviews guys you're all so sweet, anyway keep reviewing and telling me which you want and watch me make it happen. Here's the second chapter.**

--

**Chapter Two: What's a Sure Thing?**

Waking up to loud blaring hard rock music was one thing.

Waking up to loud blaring hard rock music with a very attractive villain doing push ups in her middle of her room was another thing.

Snapping up from her barrier and relinquishing herself from it, she snarled and glared glowing red eyes at Red-X. She didn't care if this bastard was injured or not, no one touched her things. Getting ready to blast him with her powers and send him to the gates of hell she was stopped when her sensitive hearing picked up someone banging on the door.

Her nose told her it was Robin.

Jumping off the bed and not caring that a few of her buttons had gotten loose from her sleeping she went to Red-X and levitated him off the ground and into her privet bathroom. He cursed in shock, but was silenced the moment the door was locked. The stereo was quickly shut off he paled when he realized there was someone at the door.

Raven was going to kill him for this.

Sliding the door open ever so slightly, Raven peaked her head out to the curious looking Robin. She played it cool, "Oh good-morning Robin, did I disturb you?"

He blinked and she held her breath when she felt his aura once again trying to infuse with hers. Keeping her cool she gently forced it back out where it belonged and leaned against her wall her head lolling against it as well. Robin shrugged, "No, not really, just came to call you down for breakfast you coming?"

Raven let go the breath she was holding and nodded with a forced smile, "Yes, I'll be down, sorry for the loud music … uh … spring cleaning."

"Early in the morning?" through his mask he looked beyond her and noticed the room was as it was however another scent hit him like a blunt object. Someone else had been I the room with her, someone **_male_**. **_That _**disturbed him greatly, Raven locked in a lone room with a bed, and with an opposite sex other then her friends was burning images in the back of his mind. His eyes narrowed more that they usually did.

Raven noticed and quickly thought up something good and was proud of herself for playing it off just right, "I like to keep my room immaculate, now if you please I'm gonna' get ready."

Robin raised a brow and bit down a threatening growl, she was hiding something. He knew from the scent, her ruffled attire, and the loud music, someone else was in that room, but respecting her privacy he shrugged, he'll question her one on one later, "Alright then, see ya down stairs."

"See ya." With that she slide the door shut and leaned against it, putting her hand to her heart. It was getting harder for her to keep her cool around him, his power was growing and she was wondering if it was possible for devils to actually shoot off the charts for power levels.

For now that thought'll have to wait, right now there was a gravestone somewhere in the backyard with a certain villain's name on it. Storming to the bathroom she quickly unlocked it and slide it open, side stepping the tumbling Red-X as he was caught unawares from leaning against the door. She glared down at him, looking sinister and temptingly touchable in her large clothes that looked ready to slide off at any time.

Red-X shook his head and shrugged, "Hey, mornin'."

"Stand the fuck up." she said in such a demanding and icy cold tone Red-X was sure his own heart froze up as he listened to her commanded. Her scowl deepened as her glare darkened, "When I said I was placing you under house arrest, that didn't mean you could go around **_touching _**my things!"

"Hey sunshine," Red-X glared back his amber eyes burning into her raging violet storms, "let's get some things straight, first of all nothing in the contract ever stated that it forbid me to touch your things, and second of all. What the hell am I suppose to do while I stay locked up and act as your little lab rat! My skills is all I got and training is my life so fuck off."

Levitating in the air too give her leverage of height over him she floated close enough to where he had to lean back to keep the distance, but held his glare. In a growling tone she said, "Fair enough, so from now on in this little **_contract _**of ours, you **_will_** keep your hands to yourself otherwise you'll be proving the laws of gravity when I fly you out my window. What are your terms?"

"Give me training space, rations, and a few extra clothes and I'm outta' your hair. Fair enough?" Raven took a deep breath and floated back to the floor to her otherwise short state and looked away releasing her breath she looked up to his defiant eyes.

"Fair enough, but only when I say its safe will you train in the training room, I will not allow you to turn my room into a gym. The rations … will be slightly easy, but don't be surprised if I change routines or the others will know something's up. Clothes … you push me to walk a fine line."

Red-X rolled his eyes and walked away to the middle of the room so to keep some distance between them, "Can't you just say you're going to the mall or something?"

Raven gave him a dead panned look, "Do I look the type to go to malls?"

"No you look the type to lock people in her room and watch them suffer to full fill her every sick desire."

"Watch it the idea is tempting." Raven snorted and floated to her bedchamber Red-X watched her rummage through her closet to select a few choice clothes for her and a towel then to her drawer for some **_personal_** wear afterwards she floated to the bathroom and before entering she turned to him and glared, "I'll try to get the clothes for you, but you have to promise me that you'll be contemplating all means and exercising all ways to the phrase _'Silent as the grave'._"

"Oh joy flower-girl knows how to rhyme, just be sure to get them before I kill over." with that she turned her back and entered the door leaving Red-X to sulk on his new _'bed'_. This was going to be a long stay, curse his stupid mind for even thinking of coming here, this was crock of bullshit. However, he may be locked in this god-forsaken tower with the demon herself that didn't mean he couldn't be her own little hellion. After all how many people get a chance to actually share the same room as the half-breed?

--

"Joyous be friend! You have finally arrived to gather around the able of eats! Come let's feast on today's morning meals." Starfire greeted Raven as she floated around the table to her seat next to Robin. Raven looked around and found that her plate of waffles had already been made and was sitting at the table waiting for her to eat. Suddenly an idea came to her head.

"Hey guys, why don't we eat at the window today, I'm feeling a happy virus spreading." Raven said in her monotonous way, everyone looked at each other and shrugged, Raven had her moments.

Robin smiled, "Sure, come on everyone lets go to the window."

With that everyone took their plate and walked/hovered to the window where they could see the entire city. Starfire squealed, "Oh this is so exciting we have never dinned next to the window before. Great idea friend Raven."

Raven smiled very faintly as she squeezed the syrup over her waffles at the same time her mind worked over time in the back trying to make some kind of quick meal for Red-X. No one expected a thing, not even X himself who was to busy glaring at Raven's barrier trying to find out if there was a way to crack it. Until he felt something poke his back, he turned and jumped in fright at the floating food and glass of orange juice!

"Holy shit! What the hell!" he practically jumped as high as the roof, and Raven who had been monitoring it through the mind almost burst out laughing spraying her friends with her glass of OJ. Coving her mouth she stared in shock at the drenched Robin across from her.

With the look that could freeze over all hell, Robin grabbed a near by napkin and whipped what he could off his face. The stickiness of the beverage already starting to be felt, everyone else stared in shock and confusion as they looked to Raven's amused covered eyes. Starfire titled her head, "Friend Raven … what has given you the funnies?"

Raven shook her head and slowly lowered her hand from her mouth still trying to stifle her laughter from Red-X earlier episode she cleared her throat and quickly apologized to Robin, "I'm sorry … is just that … um … I remembered something from our past that made me laugh so hard that I guess just couldn't live it down."

"Well," Robin started slowly, "glad to know you're as happy as a clam today Raven … I gotta' go take a shower to wash off the sticky substance I'll be back."

"Sorry Robin," Raven apologized again feeling his devil lashing out at her.

He shook his head, putting the plate away then disappearing behind the elevator doors. Leaving Raven to face the suspicious looks everyone was giving her, Beast boy was first to prod, "So … what were you thinking about?"

She shrugged, "Nothing fancy, just the time when Control Freak entrapped us in the TV and Robin interrupted the show where they were about to revel the secret to world peace."

"You still remember that?" Cyborg question with a smile on his face.

Starfire giggled, "I remembered the time when I was stuck in a bumgorf's nursery rhyme channel and Beast Boy came rushing finishing the rhyming. That earned most laughs."

So with that, Raven took an easy breath glad she had distracted the team from her suspicious change of attitude. Eyes trailing to the side she had to wonder if Red-X had a heart attack from the scare. Another smile graced her lips and she was glad she had her little hot bath meditation otherwise things would me imploding about now.

Upstairs, Red-X was scowling the entire time he was eating angry with himself for being that easily frightened. Come on! He's seen worse! Just then a strange sound came from the door, beeping sounds, then a click, and then a swish. He blinked and realized that the person who had entered Raven's room was not Raven. Using his lightening fast reflexes he slide the food under the bed where the rest of his clothes were and climbed the corners of the adjacent wall.

Robin glared, someone was in this room and he could smell it, faint like they were trying to conceal themselves, but it was evident. Someone was in this room, growling he walked to the bathroom and opened it, nothing. A deep scowl on his face showed his dislike for the hidden person, not only did his presents bothers him; it was the fact that Raven would actually hide something from him. He hated it when she did that, he felt that she didn't trust them, didn't trust him.

Walking deeper in the room he stopped at the bedchamber and walked to the closet, Red-X took this time and with the silence Raven would have been proud of he dropped to the ground and raced to the open door. Jumping out and sliding to a stop he smiled as he thanked Robin inwardly, _Thanks kid, I'll be sure to drop by soon to say it face to face._ Running faster he was just about to the door he hoped was the exit, but got the shock of his life when it slide open and revealed a shocked Raven.

For the second time that morning Red-x got the scare of his life, "Damn it!"

That snapped Raven from her surprise and grabbed him phasing through the floor Red-X prepared for the encounter with the snooping Robin, surely he was still there. But as if the gods were merciful to her Robin had just exit the door with a dark glare and walked down the hall. If he had stayed longer he'd have solved his mystery, but no, the moment the door slip shut was the moment Raven and Red-X came back.

Pinning X to the ground with her dark magic she was so shocked, worried and curious to know that a new scent had just draped over her room. Eyes glowing white she snarled, "How the **_hell_** did you bust out of my barriers!"

Struggling against her restraints Red-x growled back, "Thank traffic light, he was the one that opened the security lock in the first place!"

Raven glared, "Who!"

"Traffic-Light! The one who's confused with his own sex by calling himself a unisex name! Robin!"

Raven loosened hold on him until she just let go of him completely allowing him to stand. She once again locked down her room with her magic as she narrowed her eyes at Red-X, "Why the hell would Robin come **_into my_** room, he knows damn well no ones allowed and for the record why'd you call him traffic light?"

Red-x scowled and kicked the ground in an attempt to loosen his frustrations, he was going to go crazy if he stayed here any longer. Giving her a pointed look he snorted, "You know traffic light: red, yellow, green? Stop, slow down, go? The guy's a freakin' rainbow."

"Never thought of that," shaking her head she shifted back to serious mode, "look your little escape plan failed, you just got lucky, now why don't you be a good little villain and take a seat."

"What for my mistress? Nothing's wrong with me." Red-x, still irritated to the point of getting a major headache beginning to surface he growled and swiftly turned to the bay window winching and gasping when his side began to throb. Wrapping an arm around his torso he bit down on his lip to keep the yelp of pain that was threatening to come out.

A soft hand to his back that slithered up his shoulder distracted him for the moment and looked down at the dry faced half-breed, "That's why, you reopened your wound on the way out, I'm surprised Robin didn't catch it."

Red-X grinned and allowed her to help him back to the bay window to sit and let her redo his undoing, "Told you, he's just a kid."

"And I'm sure your familiarity with spells have nothing to do with it?" Raven inquired as she walked back to her drawer to take out the black case, Red-X smirked.

"So you've finally caught on?"

Coming back Raven trained her eyes on the floor or on his side as she rewrapped the wound, "It's kinda hard not to, after all I never thought Robin would ultimately risk his life to enter my dwelling so I never bothered to conceal the scent of your blood or anything else. What do you know about magic?"

Grinning he leaned over a bit so it'll be easier for her to cover him, "Only it's just an illusion."

Reaching behind her ear she pulled away when she felt his hand brush her skin and looked up to glare at him, but was shocked to find in his hand a quarter. Blinking she looked up into his amusing amber eyes as he chuckled, "Concealment is just an illusion, however I'd rather prefer diversions … Robin's too gullible."

Flipping the coin around his fingers nimbly he enclosed it and fluttered his hand open upside down to show it had disappeared. Raven snorted and continued with her bandage, "How lame is that, and besides I wouldn't underestimate Robin. He's much more level headed than you think."

He sniffed, "I'm the one underestimating the devil? I don't think so I think I've figured him just fine – ow! Hey what's the deal?"

Pulling him closer to her, Red-x found the dead evil glare in her eyes to not be something you'd want to mess with. Neither was her tone, "How do you know Robin's what he is?"

He gulped and Raven saw the uncomfortable look in his amber eyes pressing hard on his wound he growled and snapped at her. She growled back, but more forcefully soon enough the room was full of inhuman growls that could very well frighten the most powerful of Earthen beasts. Pulling away from her, she held fast forcing him to look into her violet hews. Just one glance in his yellow gold orbs, and a sudden chilling feeling overwhelming her she stood up and looked down at him in confusion.

He bowed his head and looked away, "Because I'm well the same."

She shook her head, _No way. No fucking way! This can't be happening! What the hell's going on! _Her growl soon enough deepened and she found herself kneeling before him again and forcing him to look her dead in the eye, "Tell me the **_real_** reason why you're here? You're a thief you told me yourself you work with diversions. What were you diverting me from knowing?"

Red-X snorted and looked away dropping the act of human and letting his aura flow freely, but careful not to let it seep through her door otherwise Robin will know. Catching her shivering he couldn't hold back a smirk, "It's amazing what the pride could do to you … I came because … well … our kind is being hunted ruthlessly, I don't know who's leading the hunters, but I know they work with tricking others into thinking devils are the reason for many of their losses. The gash on my side was me barely making it out alive by one of their hunters."

"So you came here thinking I was going to help you out of this mess?" Raven snapped.

He shook his head, "Far from it, I came because this is the last they'd expect a devil to hide, I have to stay alive long enough to at least find out the cause of this sudden rampage. I was biting my time."

Violet and amber swirled with one another, the violet trying to fight to stay dominant over amber, but was failing miserably. She was drowning in them, and in order for her to breath again she looked away a look of confusion and frustration crossing her usually emotionless face, "Now what? Have you **_stalled_** long enough?"

Red-X growled, "Look princess, I wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for you and your little prophecy! Many of us devils wouldn't! We're all prematurely coming out of our concealments and many of us losing control of it! We'd be damn lucky if it's just another renegade band of humans coming for our neck but their not! It's the celestials."

"I thought you said you didn't know who's leading them?" Raven stood up as well; still a head shorter than the devil, to her size didn't matter where it came to fighting.

"I don't, so now you know the true reason for my showing."

"Not really, why come to me?"

"Because if I went to Robin he would have not only sent me to prison, but probably kill me before I came close to the tower. Devils aren't exactly social butterflies, anything that poses as a threat to our well being is instantly disposed of. You should know the feeling." Scowling and closing his eyes already feeling his side's healing coming to a close; he really did miss the tingle that ran through him when Raven healed him. It was much more comforting, even for a demon.

Rolling her eyes she sniffed and grabbed the black box figuring that it was useless to try and help the conniving devil. Passing by him she felt his aura cling to her as if trying to intimidate her, but she shot him with a warning glare and put the black box in its rightful place. Standing there for the moment she looked back at X through the mirror and growled, "I think you should be leaving."

"And compromise my position I don't think so."

Raven spun around eyes glowing slightly in anger, "Well you most certainly will not think this to be your safe zone every time your ass gets scratched up! Titan Tower is not just some kind of fucking hide out for deceptive devils! Next thing I know you'll be bring some of your little devil friends over and putting **_our _**lives in danger! Well guess what. Damn you to hell!"

He took a threatening step towards her his aura wrapping around her again, suffocating her, she snarled and backed into the dresser like a trapped wild animal as he towered over her, "I think it's a bit late for that."

"Fuck you."

"Like wise."

Before anything else happened Raven's growl deepened when the alarm went off and she was forced to leave. Turning back to Red-x she pushed him away with her powers and slammed him against the wall successfully winding him with the surprise attack. Turning to the door, she looked back at the recovering devil and snarled, "When I get back, your corpse better be emptied of this room."

Phasing through the door, Red-X sat up on his knees and smirked, "Sure thing ice-queen, sure thing."

--

Arriving at the main room, Raven took this time to glare at Robin so clearly was she pissed at everything and anything, but when he caught her gaze he wasn't fazed. Starting the briefing he said, "Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are raiding the bank. Cyborg and Starfire take Mammoth, Beast Boy deal with Gizmo, Raven you and me are taking down Jynx. Let's move!"

With that the Titans were at the bank in no time, Raven ready to do some serious damage and take out all her rage on Jynx. Little did she know Robin was getting that same feeling as they burst through the doors in time to catch the three holding bundles of cash in bags, Jynx smirked, "Well, well about time you guys showed up."

Pulling out his bo-staff Robin growled, "Put the bags down and maybe we could do this the easy way, your choice."

"Hmm, no. Get'em!" the three villains dropped their bags and the battle began when Robin cried out his famous two words.

Raven didn't have to be told twice as she flew for Jynx faster than the girl was able to catch chanting her mantra she picked up items and flung them at Jynx, who countered with throwing hexes at the dark girl. "What's the matter lost your aim?"

"No but you'll be losing your head soon enough! Yah!" flinging more things at the girl, Jynx dodged them all and found an opening wide enough and went for it. Tackling the floating girl down she sat up and sent a punch to her face, Raven growled and before she could send the girl flying and slamming into a near by wall, Robin came to the rescue and kicked her to the side of the head.

Reaching a hand down to help Raven up, Robin smirked slyly, "Need a hand?"

Glaring at him and his hand she whacked it away and floated to her feet, "I don't need help from you."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Robin glared, but before he got an answer the pinked headed girl came back with a vengeance.

Flipping away from her hex, Raven erected a shield then with her mighty will shoved it towards Jynx. Seeing the approach of black energy, Jynx conjured her own power to block and strike back, but she was to slow although she made the shield. However with Raven's ferocity she had shattered it and knocked her to the wall.

Coming through again, Jynx took to the air and flew at Raven chanting a few choice words she threw a powerful spell at Raven, but was dodged and was no soon after her in a flying chase around the bank. It didn't last very long cause before she knew it her ankles were tied together and she was yanked down to the ground and like a rag doll flung to the wall with such force she had finally knocked out.

Raven snarled as she landed next to a scowling Robin who was currently putting the special cuffs around the sorceress wrists to keep her from using her spells any longer. "I said I didn't need help from you."

Robin shot up and Raven took a few steps back in sudden fear when she saw him take menacing steps towards her. Only to stop and lean his face down so close to hers she could feel him breathing down her neck in stifled pants, "We'll discuss this later."

It was a promise.

Not an order, or an idle threat.

But a promise, and Robin was well known for keeping his promises.

--

The fight was over with little to no effort at all; truly the HIVE had lost their touch. After a brief conference with the press and the police, they were back at the tower, already the day was coming to an end with the evening shining bright. No other Titans expected anything explosive to happen when they came back.

Cyborg snicked, "Oh yeah, go Cyborg, go Starfire. It's our birthday! It's our birthday! Woo! We smeared Mammoth's ass all over that sidewalk!"

Starfire giggled, "Yes, it was most amusing to see how easy it was to defeat the team."

"No shit!" Beast Boy joined in as they all stood in the elevator waiting to stop at the main room, "Gizmo was like dude! I so totally wasted him in a second flat!"

"Yeah man I saw! So what about you two birdbrains huh? Got any stories?" Cyborg elbowed Robin and wiggled a brow at Raven, the two never made an effort to responded. Just stood there pouting until the elevator stopped and they all exit was when Robin answered in a telling tone.

"We had some **_teamwork _**difficulties, but we made it out alive."

Raven spun around and glowed at him, the other Titans cowered to the side deeper into the fortress as they watched with interest, "I said I could have handled it."

"I gave a direct order that you _and _me were going after Jynx. Not just you." Robin scolded.

"Don't give me that! You know I could taken care of that cotton haired punk without your help! You may be the leader, but that don't mean I have to answered to everything you say."

"What you did out there was not something to ignore Raven," Robin snapped back, "You could have jeopardized the whole mission, hell even the teams safety! What's your problem any way? First off in the day you were down with the **_happy virus_** now you're as bitchy as all hell. What are you **_hiding_** Raven."

That was the last straw for her, not only did the giant window that looked out to the city shatter forcing the others to duck down behind the couch, but she had charged Robin. Her claws digging into his shoulders as she shoved him up against the wall, her eyes glowing red with her hood down she snarled at him baring her fangs. On instinct he did the same grabbing her hands and yanking them out, he spun her around and soon she was pressed up against the wall.

One arm over her head while the other was to her back her legs were in a **_very_** uncomfortable position as he used most of his body weight to hold her down. His breathing on her neck and growl in his chest that vibrated even on her back was **_very_** distracting. Trying to focus the huskiness in his voice was very telling, "What are you hiding Raven? What's got you so … **_bothered?_**"

"Let go Robin," she growled as threatening as she could, but everything that was go on in her life for this day and last night was starting to take its toll on her. The stress was coming down hard.

"Only if you've calm down," he answered in a more serious tone, "Have you calmed down?"

_Damn all you devils to hell and back and hell again! _Raven snarled inwardly, hell no did she have any intention of backing down from him. Quitting wasn't her thing, she may have lost battles, but she damn sure was going to finish them. However this one she'll have to make an exception she had to get some distance between them.

So with a forced nod she answered stiffly, "Yes, now let me go."

As if to make a statement he pressed down harder on her before just letting her go completely. Pushing off the wall she rubbed her wrists and then lifted her hood up to cover her eyes as she turned to walk past him. Shrugging her shoulders against his she made her way to the elevator that showed everyone she was not to be disturbed until further notice.

Beast Boy being the first to recover from the weirdness gave Robin a curious look, "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

Robin glanced at them then back at the elevator, "Nothing, Raven's just being Raven."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Dude, that's so **_not_** Raven."

"Beast Boy," Robin growled, "Shut up."

With that the "traffic-light" walked down the steps and towards the kitchen to make whatever it is he wanted to make. Leaving the three too shrug and go on with what they normally do. Starfire floated to Robin and titled her head in curiosity, "Friend Robin, this may be as you'd say my imagination, but am I not correct that you were … uh … teasing Raven in a physical like manner where … uh … um … what's the term I'm seeking? Ooh yes, were you not teasing Raven in a physical like manner where it would stimulate a **_very _**specific reaction from our friend?"

Robin chuckled and turned to Starfire with a false smile on his face, he hated to use her naive ness to keep things from her, and even more so hated to lie to the sweet girl in general. However the conversation was something personal, "Don't worry Star, I was just making sure she was alright, after all she did blow up the window, speaking of which now we gotta' get it fixed, damn."

"Please do not fret," Starfire put a hand to his shoulder and smiled sweetly, "it will be okay. No one was hurt that's all that matters."

"Sure thing Star," Robin smiled and turned to his earlier work as Starfire floated away muttering something about Silkie.

--

In her room Raven dove for her bed and covered her face with a pillow, and erected a shield around her. Screaming her head off in the pillow her anger lashed out at her own shield and things in her room started to rattle. Frustrated, confused, and stressed her scream ended and everything stopped vibrating. Having disposed of the rest of her energy she was to tired to care and was just about to fall asleep when a familiar chuckle echoed in her room.

Sitting up her eyes only glowing red she found that Red-X was still in her room and sitting on the bay window. How did she miss that? It didn't matter, she needed a good killing, and however with her earlier episode she found that she was just too exhausted to attack. So much to her dismay she settled for a glare, "I thought I told you to leave the premises?"

He sneered his amber eyes glowing with such amusement, "Sorry doll-face, but I guess I forgot to mention I'm a little deaf when it comes to barked orders."

"Gee, what else did you forget to mention I wonder?" Raven rolled her eyes and plopped back down on her bed not caring if Red-X was there or not, she was just to wiped.

"Well, I'm going to be staying a little while longer. That's for sure."

At this Raven snapped up again, "You can't, Robin will find you. He's already on to me."

"Relax, I'll take up the basement, apparently there's a kitchen, a small training course, even a small research room. It's like a mini headquarter down there."

Raven glared, great more confusion for her, "What? I never knew the basement held that kind of stuff."

Red-X blinked, "Hold up, you live here and you don't even know what's what? Wow, this must be my lucky day."

"Hooray for you," Raven rolled her eyes again and laid her head back on the pillow her eyes beginning to feel like a ton, "but it wasn't that I didn't know … I had a suspicion … cause when Robin left Batman … he said he started a headquarters of his own … but I didn't know he allowed Cyborg to … to … build the tower over it …"

Smiling and shaking his head, X sighed and sat back, "Go to sleep Rae, you need it."

Before she did though she shot him a glare, "Don't ever call me Rae."

"Sure thing Rae … sure thing."


	3. A Little Discussion

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to it, however I do own Francesca who she is? Read the story**

**A/N: Alright! The next chapter! Hope you like cause this is where things get a little more interesting, thank you for the reviews by the way, I really am grateful.  
**

--

**Chapter 3: A Little Discussion**

Slowly opening her eyes Raven was beyond shocked when she glanced at her clock and saw that it read 12:46, propping herself on her elbows she rubbed the eye to get the blurriness from it and to check if she read correctly. Glowing and ever taunting, Raven groaned, _How could I have let myself sleep so late? This is so going to ruin my routine. _Flopping back down on her pillow she turned around and if the alarm clock wasn't enough to shock her awake, Red-X's slumbering body on her window ceil was.

Blinking she sat up again and observed his peaceful face, which she noticed with much a grateful prayer that he was silent and harmless for once. Sighing and shuffling from her bed she unclipped her clock and let it drop to the edge of the bed. She figured since he was sleeping he wouldn't be bothering her for the while she meditated.

Lord knows she needed it.

After everything that had been going down in her life, the feeling that it was just going to get worse quenched at her stomach. So to quell it she closed her eyes and in the middle of her room sat cross-legged and began her meditation. Never saying her words aloud she chanted them quietly in her mind so to keep Red-x asleep.

Like that helped.

Apparently the gods had a sick sense of humor for her, cause Red-X had been awake for most of the night. Now he was sitting up and watching her meditate. Not something every villain saw every day.

Villain.

He rolled that title around his head for a little and found that he couldn't exactly call himself a villain any more. Cause for three days straight he was already making friends with a Titan. Yet, he was still an ex-criminal on the run. He knew he said that he didn't ask for clemency, but was it possible that maybe they'd give him a second chance?

With a big yawn that threatens to split his very head in half Raven opened one eye and closed it. _He's awake … should have known …_ turning around although still in the air she glared, "And here I thought you were just a dream."

He snickered, "I said it before and I'll say it once more, glad to know I got a fan."

"Get over yourself." Raven turned her back again and resumed her meditation, but since he was awake she figured silence wasn't an option any more.

"So traffic-light got **_on_** your case." There was a second meaning to that, but Raven didn't dare dwell on it.

"What's it to you?"

"Well nothing really just wanted to make conversation. Besides his scent is all over you. Something tells me bird-boy got a bit possessive, and needy if ya know what I mean." Raven growled, meditation thrown out the window once more it was not working. Getting to her feet she turned to glare with her not-so-intimidating height at the smug Red-x.

"FYI, he's a devil, and I'm the only other hellish creature here that'll probably get his attention. Starfire is the right choice for him, a balance that'll right his unstable mind. Hell creatures are always better off with pure creatures. Especially males, they have the tendency to … lose control." Satisfied with her answer she walked to her bed and snatched her cape, then walked to her closet.

Listening as Red-X stretched and cracked his bones then grunt in satisfaction of the released tension in his joints he found a curve ball to throw, "Well, she maybe the right choice for him … but can she handle him?"

Sighing Raven stuffed her cape in not caring if it was messy as she closed the closet and leaned against the door giving him a pointed look, "Okay, where are you going with this?"

He shrugged, "Starfire is a pure that'll send any hell creature into submission even calm them in their most blood-thirsty states … but will she be able to handle Robin when the time came for it? She's not the dark kind of girl, sure she may understand, but that doesn't mean she can handle it. Come on she barely likes to be around you, though she tries she can't always keep up."

Raven nodded and shuffled from her closet to sit on her bed, back to him she sat so she could be able to see him through the corner of her eye, "You make an interesting point, but if you're implying that I be with Boy-Wonder. That's out of the question. Devil and demon pairings don't always work out."

"But you're a half-breed." Red-X stated nonchalantly, normally Raven would be snapping at him now, but she came to get use to the know-it-all remarks he made.

"As true as that my so bluntly be, but that'll just make things worse, full breeds don't exactly like to mingle with half-bloods such as myself."

"Now you see, it's that kind of attitude and overestimation that always get people to hesitate," giving her a cool look he shook his head, "stop worry so damn much and just go for it. You think you know so much about my kind, well consider this, I'm you're ally now aren't I?"

"Are you?" Raven shot back, "Can I trust you with my life Red-X?"

"You could trust me with your very soul," he said in an almost mockery tone, he caught it and cleared his throat, "look, I know trust doesn't come easy to you, but if you're brave enough to trust me for three days straight. Who's to say that I don't feel the same way … I hate to say this sunshine, but I think you're growing on me."

Raven snorted and hid a small smirk forming at her lips, true she found that Red-X company was … **_tolerable_** … at times and even if she was still a bit upset for him lying to her about his true nature. She couldn't really blame him; she once knew the feeling of being hunted and it wasn't a good one. "Nice to know I've softened the heart of a cold-blood thief."

He chuckled, "Damn straight melted it … ironic considering you're the ice queen."

"Don't start with me." Raven got from her bed and still only dressed in her leotard walked around the bed to the chest to find her self a decent book to read. Not 10 seconds into her searching did she feel his presents looming over her, but she ignored it intent on finding something to pass the time.

It wasn't until she felt him crouch down behind her and teasingly reached over her slightly pressing her closer to the chest did she begin to feel uncomfortable. Just about to growl at him to get off she notice his hand snatch up a very familiar white book. Leaning away she quickly turned her upper body to face him and was glad that he had sat back onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" she glowered.

He flashed the white book and a wave of memories flashed through her eyes, closing them she tried to gain control of her emotions. Taking a deep breath she heard him ask his inquiring question, "I've been feeling strange things coming from this chest, I never thought it come from a book."

With a heavy sigh she reached over to snatch the book from him, but he pulled it back she growled, "It's a book that contains a curse, some**_thing_** is locked in there that I never want to relive. Now give it here."

"No," he teased, with a playful smirk. Raven reached over again, but he pulled his arm back,

"X, this isn't funny the one in that book is very powerful and manipulative. Now give it." she said with much more force once again going for the book. This time Red-X leaned back in order to keep the distance from her short reach and she leaned forward cursing herself for touching her body with his.

"Aw come on, he can't be all **_that_** bad."

"This has just lost it's funny, give back the book X I'm not playing with you!" this time she jumped him in order to get the book, but he threw it back at the chest. Smacking the cover and slamming it down after the book, trapping it back in the chest while Raven laid on him. Their faces very close to the point that their breathing mingled with one another, their slow steady heartbeats felt by one another telling how close they really were.

A very suggesting grin came to his face as they laid sprawled in a very suggesting position, "Well now, here I thought you only wanted an autograph."

She glared and punched him in the chest, "You stinkin' cheat, and here I thought you wanted me with Robin."

"Your words not mine," Raven hated that grin; she hated the fact that he could have tricked her so easily. Blushing with complete embarrassment she got up and dust off her shoulder then stormed to her bathroom. Propping himself on his elbows he snickered, "Where you goin'?"

She stopped to shoot him a glare and a pointed, "To wash your filthy scent off my body, it's beginning to make me sick."

"Wow, moody much." Getting up without a sound Red-X reached his hands up high over his head and stretched, Raven snobbed him. Slamming the bathroom door shut he shook his head. She was just to fun to get a reaction out of.

Just then a knock came to the door and Red-X glared at it, _Doesn't this guy ever quit?_ Staying as silent as the dead X slowly walked to the bedchamber where he hid behind the wall, masking his scent he listened as his knocking became more urgent and he called out her name.

Inside the bathroom, Raven was more than irritated, hadn't she had enough of the devils for one night? Wrapped in a towel she held it firmly to her chest and opened the door up a tad enough to see the masked wonder. The stunned expression on his face was quickly replaced with his usual cool demeanor. Raven glared, "Speak fast Robin cause as you can see you caught me in the middle of something."

"Oh … uh … sorry, but … uh …" he cleared his throat playing the role of cool leader, "I thought I heard a noise came to see if everything was alright. Everything in order?"

For a split second Raven was confused about what kind of noise he would have heard, but then she remembered Red-X had thrown the book to the chest and the cover was already up against the wall. An irritated look crossed her face as she huffed and waved her hand to dismiss it, "It's fine Robin, everything's okay it was nothing to be to concerned about."

"You sure?" Robin narrowed his eyes, her scent was off he was sure from earlier she would still have his own lingering on her … but it just … wasn't there any more. That enraged him more than anything, his devil side any way. Thanking the mask that he wore over his eyes he knew they were glowing red, like they always did whenever Raven was around. She just tortured him in a bittersweet way, and it was getting harder to resist.

Just like earlier.

Robin was sure that if he hadn't have gained control long enough, he would have done something terrible. Now was no different, his control that he so prided himself of having was slipping again for the second time that day.

Raven gulped inwardly and took a cautious step back, she could feel his anger rising and feel through their bond he wanted something that was just out of his reach. She had to make a quick discreet escape, "Yes, now if you don't mind … I have some business to attend to."

She could have sworn she saw pink in his white mask from the darkness that surrounded him. A low, very dangerous growl escaped his lips as he stepped a little closer to the door. Leaning his head on the thresh hold an eerie calm coming over him as he forced the door a little wider. Raven held her breath as his voice, very passive and emotionless echoed in her dark room, "Raven … yow know what I'm becoming … don't you?"

No response.

He continued, "I wasn't suppose to be transforming this quickly … but I guess our little run in with Trigon trigged it. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Don't loose control Robin," Raven warned sternly, glad that her cold persona was still in gear, "If you know what's going on, conscious to your actions than don't let your heritage rule … control it, I know you have it."

He titled his head and a smirk came to his lips, pushing off the thresh hold he opened the door wide enough for him to slip in, and then closed it. Raven didn't know whether to be pissed or intimidated because the second he stepped in he let his own concealment drop. Not just his aura flowed and showed just how powerful he was, scaring her out of her mind, but his mask … he had taken it off to revel his glowing red eyes.

Just like Red-X he had the same blood-red markings suddenly appearing on his cheeks, but they were glowing. He bared his fully-grown fangs and gestured with his long grown out claws to himself, growling, "Does this look like control to you?"

On the side, in the bedchamber, behind the wall Red-X's own eyes were glowing. Another devil had just let loose his aura and was in a challenging mood, his blood was flowing with rage and fury. How dare another creature move in on his territory, he got here first and now he was claiming it as his own?

That. Did **_not_**. Sit well with him.

However for the sake of keeping his identity he struggled with his devil to maintain his concealment. Raven better get rid of him soon, or there's gonna' be a blood bath. Devils don't fight just to warn others away, they fight to make sure their title was secure … meaning the threat **_had_** to go. Biting down the urge to growl, Red-X was shocked to say the least that he was holding back this long, _Come on Raven! Lose him! I honestly don't want to cause a scene! Ah! Damn! Not good!_

_Shit! Red-X is still in the room … gotta' act fast_, although still worried about the fact that Robin was exposing his true self she couldn't risk two powerful devils fighting in her room. Not only would the out come be disastrous, they'd obliterate her room without a second thought. Gripping her towel she couldn't help to find it slightly humorous that she was being serious when she wasn't wearing anything other than a towel.

Holding out her hand to him she put it hesitantly on his shoulder and held it gently, knowing this was going to do nothing for him. Only purities had that kind of power, but she just hoped she could get through to him with their bond trying to make him see things as clearly as possible.

"Robin," she called softly as his head bowed, eyes still glowing fangs still narrowed and bared. She held a little tighter, "Robin … I'm sorry for what I've done to you … but you can't let it take you. You knew the day was coming, I just sped it up, now all you have to do is embrace it, don't let it consume … there's a difference."

The muscles under her hand relaxed and she took a breath happy that she had gotten to him. Or had she? Before she knew, she was grabbed by the wrist spun around so her arm was around her waist with his over hers, the hand gripping her towel tightened has she felt his other hand snake over it and hold it. Braced possessively against his chest she held her breath as she felt his head dip down to her side and nuzzle the crock of her neck. Breathless, she didn't know what to do … she was having hard time breathing properly as she felt his tongue dart out to have a taste of her flesh.

Robin held tighter, he was so tempted, so temped to just take her now. Make her his, and her squirming was not helping the matters any. She tasted too good, and was only her skin; he wanted more of her, and everything she had to offer to the world or just in the privacy of any given quarters.

"_Robin_ …" she whispered utterly breathless, his growl deepened as he just held her close taking in her scent. Fruity-licious and with a hint of vanilla, delicious.

Whispering in her ear he chuckled inwardly when he heard her whimper. Whether it was in fear or otherwise he didn't care, but he liked it when she showed a reaction from his touch, "_You. Have no idea. What you do to me._"

Still holding her he lead her to the bathroom and gently pushed her in a puppy like whine threatening to surface from his throat when he let her go, but he gulped it down. Closed the door, and left without any more hitches. That was the second time he had gotten so close to her, and frankly he couldn't wait for the third time … the fourth time … the fifth time … aw hell he couldn't wait to make her his once and for all.

At least his devil couldn't.

Once out side her room he leaned against the door and grabbed his mask from his pocket putting them back on he was happy that his boiling blood was simmering down. Although that didn't mean the feeling went away forever as he pushed off the door and walked casually down the hall to his room. Acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Back inside Red-x was keeping from destroying Raven's room. His devil blood was furious, in a rage, and wanted nothing more than to kill that insolent whelp that dared to cover his territory with his scent. He was **_so_** tempted to race down the hall, find the caped bastard and kill him till there was nothing left to kill. Still seeing red – literally – Red-X walked to the window and opened it. Perching himself on the window ceil he found himself calming down ever so slightly as the left-crescent moon peered down on the land.

Ah, the left-crescent moon, not many knew this, but each phase of the moon had an effect on every creature. The left-crescent moon brought creatures peace, why? Because the left side is where you're heart is and it sooths the body, although it may have a stronger effect on other creatures, Red-X felt that it wasn't enough. His eyes were still tinted pink, blood still on the mind.

Stepping down and closing the window he heard Raven exit her shower with a disturbed look of frustration, confusion, and utter embarrassment. Standing and leaning on the divider of the bedchamber to the rest of the room. He watched as she levitated her towel to the rack and turn to him, her embarrassment showing clearly on her face as she bowed her head, "Now you see why it is never good for hell born creatures to be together? Results could be catastrophic."

He snorted, the white in his eyes still bark pink in color, "Don't be such a buzz kill, I said it before, he's just a kid."

"A kid he may be, you felt his power … it's already frighteningly strong, and growing." Raven pointed out.

Red-X shrugged, "He's formidable, but you haven't seen me yet … I'm older than him, I'm easing my way into my devil blood. That's why I have more control; he was forced into his state. You should train him for control."

Raven shot him a pointed look, "That. Would be the stupidest idea of the century, you were in the room you saw how … well … we, uh … he … um … well, you saw what happened earlier. He can't even be in the same room **_alone_** with me without going crazy."

"Just a suggestion." Sighing tiredly Red-X shot a glare at the door, "That guy … takes life … **_way_** to seriously."

Raven shrugged and walked tiredly to the bed reading the clock next to her bed, it was officially the next day. 2:55. Shaking her head she plopped on her bed and put an arm over her eyes, whispering, "That's Robin for you."

She felt the bed to her left sink and knew Red-x had sat with her. Lifting her arm she saw a flash of concern go through his beautiful amber eyes. With the moon light behind him, Raven's breathing hitched as the silhouette of him self loomed over her. With only his eyes, with the tinted pink gone looking at her. It was stunning, something she'd never seen before in her life. Then when the next words flew out of his mouth, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming anymore, "You okay? You seem kind of shaken."

So … out of character for him to actually care.

Sitting up she was relived when the silhouette vanished and she could see him other than just his eyes. Looking away she sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking and groaning in frustration she shot up and glared at the door. Her cold hearted self-coming back full force, "That bastard came in my room, harassed him, then touched me all without my consent. How do you think I feel?"

He shrugged, recovering back to his old self, "Pretty shitty I guess. If that were me, I'd get even, but that's just me."

"Right," Raven nodded, "Well then, I'll wait till the morning to get my revenge, and then we're going shopping."

"And the ball flies to left-field," Red-X raised a brow, "Did you just say we're going shopping?"

Raven gave him a dry look, "Yes, got a problem, I'll sneak you in with some of Cyborg's clothes before we leave. I got everything planned."

Now it was Red-X turn to give a dry look, "Do I look like I fit Cyborg's clothes?"

"No, but make it work cause I doubt you want to look like a little kid in Beast Boy's or even want to dress in Robin's. Deal?" Raven raised a brow and Red-X rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, when did you plan this? If I remember correctly your day was shot to shit, and you're night wasn't going very well. How did you plan this?"

"The wonders of a hot steamy bath."

A sneaky grin snaked it's way on his face, "Ooo ideas, ideas, ideas. What else you do in that bath of yours I dare ask."

She glowered at him, "Don't push it."

"Oh I wouldn't **_dream_**." Rolling his eyes he got off the bed and stretched, "So … what do we do till then?"

"…" thinking for the moment, Raven crawled over the bed and bent over the side to snatch whatever was in it, in that short time Red-X had gotten a marvelous view of her back side. His eyes tinted pink again, but he squished it down, and looked away. She already belonged to Robin, that much he knew with the way he held her, but that didn't mean he could be her friend with a few … **_benefits._**

Coming back up Raven floated over the bed and to the middle of her room, Red-x followed sitting opposite of her as she set up the familiar game of chess … but with odd looking medieval pawns of people. Looking up to Raven he saw her with grin of knowledge on her face, "Let's play."

Sitting back he looked down at the pieces and grinned him self, chess was one of his favorite games, "Let's play."

--

"Your move." Red-X grinned, it was well into the morning and already the smell of breakfast being made was clear, but they stayed put. This was their 8th game and it was a tie to who was the better chess player. However Red-X was grinning because this would their last game and he was going to win, he could tell because of the frown of concentration on her face. She was so cute when she pouted.

Snapped her eyes up at him she glared, "Trying to think."

"Well you only got one move and even then I'd win." Red-X was enjoying him self a little too much and Raven wasn't liking it. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and used her telekinesis to sniff out any back up moves. It was a shameful cheat she knew, but she couldn't lose, not after all the times she successfully beaten Boy-Wonder numerous times and he was a very hard opponent. Although Red-X was proving to be a challenge … a very hard challenge … she couldn't lose … but when she stopped scanning and realize her fate she groaned and sat back.

Glaring at Red-X she knocked over he king with a flick of her finger, "You. **_Win._**"

His grin got wider if it was even possible, "That's what I thought … by the way bright-eyes is coming."

Looking to the door their was a looming shadow and a delicate feminine knock, "Friend Raven, it is morning and nearly the brunch and we were all wondering when you'd come down to have food with us. Care to join?"

"Be there in a sec Starfire," Raven shouted back helping Red-X put the pieces to her chess game away, still sulking over her loss.

"Okay, we are all waiting." With that the Tamaranian girl floated away and when they stood up Raven noticed how Red-X swayed a bit and took on a wistful look on his face. Putting a hand to his head he shook it and whistled as he glanced at the door.

"Damn, she really is a purity … haven't but heard her voice and I'm already mellowed. Addictive almost." Raven chuckled at Red-x's funny look as she took the pieces and floated to her bed. Putting them under it she looked at him.

"Well, now you agree she's better with Robin?"

He snorted, "She's cute, pretty, easy to be with, easy to talk to, smart on her own level, and drop-dead gorgeous … but she's too innocent, even I wouldn't dare touch that … she's almost sacred. I'd defend her with my life, but I won't touch her in any intimate way … she's not for the dark."

"I never saw it that way … demons aren't actually acute to all that … I never knew." Raven looked down almost ashamed she never knew that much about her own hellish kind.

Red-X grinned and pet her hair, "Don't be so down, besides you still gotta' kill Robin, get in an extra punch for me will ya?"

Raven shook her head and fixed her black hip-hugger pants with her belt hanging loosely to the side her Sugar brand shoes with the lavender pirate kitten symbol on the side. Her top was her leotard; only her cuffs were lavender to match her shoes. Although her trademark cape still hung around her neck, she had made a little alteration to it. Longer and thicker she didn't only have one clip, but two and with the hood down it looked like an owl's head resting on her chest.

Moving to the door she turned to X and growled in contentment, "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," plopping lazily in her bed he heard the door click and waited for the chaos to begin.

**_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_**

With a snarl Red-X shot up from Raven's bed to glare at the window and saw a young girl, no older than the age of eight with thick long wavy inky black hair and glowing amber eyes. Red-X mouth dropped in shock as he dashed to the window, opened it, and yanked the girl in mere milliseconds. The girl tumbled on Raven's bed her cape becoming tangled in the mess that was her limbs and hair. She growled, "What was that for Ror-"

She was suddenly silenced when Red-X growled even darker and more menacing as he snapped at her, "It's _Red-X_, get it straight when you come here! What are you doing here any way!"

The little girl knelt up on her knees glaring amber with amber as she huffed and looked away with a pout, "What? You take off for weeks and never return, only to have us worried over our heads with you? I sneak out to find my only brother to see if he needs help only to find him lounging in a **_female half-blooded demons bed!_** Something you wish to say? Oh dear **_honest brother._**"

Sighing tiredly Red-X walked up to the bed and sat on it, looking at the little girl with the most genuine look of sorrow. He reached out to brush a lock of hair that had fallen to her face. Only to have her growl and snap at it with her fangs, retracting his hand he glared and like a parent growled warningly, "Watch your manners Francesca, what I do should not even be concerning you at such a young age."

The little girl, now known as Francesca glared up burning her amber eyes deep in her brother's a hurt, worried, and frightened expression all flashed in her young eyes, "Yes it does! You were sent out on a patrol, but you never came back. All the others were saying that you have been hunted! I refused to believe! Then they started saying they were going to elect a new Blood-Hunter! I couldn't let them take your title! So come! We must hurry back, Archer can't hold them for long he has to return to his home soon."

Red-X shook his head at his pleading sister, "I can't Francesca, if I go back I'll be endangering the lives of the Underworld even further, we don't belong there any more Francesca. Let them elect a new Blood-Hunter, but I'm keeping you safe right here."

"Ro – uh X … why do you turn your back on the council? They were the ones that saved us from the last century's hunt! We owe them our lives for that!" Francesca pressed with a surprise look on her face that suddenly darkened when she growled softly, "It's the half-blood isn't it? You mated with a half-blood!"

At this Red-X snarled and frightened the girl to the point where she fell back onto the bed and scrambled away. Knowing it was never wise to upset her brother, he was much stronger than he looked, even his usually fiery playful eyes turned cold as he glared down at her, "Insolent whelp. Do not presume to assume I'm courting a half-blood, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. She is an alley, friend, trusted companion that is going to help us survive this century's hunt and lay waste to the one that started it all. The council is nothing but a band of boneless devils that hide from everything, Archer was smart enough to leave as soon as he did."

"I do not understand brother," Francesca sat up right again and crawled to Red-X's side. Putting a gentle soft, caring hand on his balled up fists she looked up to him with curious childish gold eyes, "If we are to leave this council, like we did many … why seek help now? Especially from a half-breed in the Titans, were you not their enemies?"

"Francesca," Red-X sighed and started to calm down, true he didn't know why he was losing his cool with his only flesh and blood relative, he was usually so patient with her. Her words, he guessed, something she said must have offended him though he couldn't understand why. They were just a child's mind working overtime to understand things, shaking his head he had to settle things.

He wasn't going to let her go back to the council, they only went to the Underworlds across the world to avoid the intensity of the hunt, but he was getting sick of hiding. That much he wished his sister could understand. Taking her into his arms he made her sit on his lap so they could really see eye-to-eye. Francesca was always a fast learner all you had to do was tell her the right things and she'd understand in a heartbeat.

The precious girl with the same markings looking up at her precious brother and noticed the struggle in his eyes. She gave a small smile, even though she wasn't quite certain where this was going she had to reassure her brother she was only looking out for number one. Themselves.

"Francesca," he repeated obviously calm enough to speak, "It's difficult to say … but sometimes you gotta' just play your cards right so everything will fall into your favor. Raven's not the only one that I'm after for assistance … but if you use your power the way I've been teaching you, you could feel that there's another devil in the area. Do you understand so far?"

She nodded, "I guess … but … what do you plan and will I ever see Archer again?"

Red-X chuckled and put her down so she was standing her small cape wrapped around her body, her long black wavy hair falling around her shoulders and back. She looked up at him with her cute amber eyes waiting for an answer. This was what she got, "You'll see in do time, and you'll be seeing Archer again in no time … that is, if you're still up to staying here."

Francesca gave him a hard look with a smirk that could rival his own, damn he was teaching her to well, "Something tells me you are going to be getting into a lot of trouble for this, but I ain't complaining none. Next time you plan something like this, tell me a head so I won't have to save a spot you don't want. So when do I make my début?"

He shook his head, either she's been hanging with Archer for to long or he himself was rubbing off to well on her cause she was starting to think like him. Pushing her to the window he opened it and before she went out he said, "Meet at the mall, don't come running until I signal you and make sure you use the spell I taught you understand?"

"Come on kid," she grinned as she jumped out levitating on a hover board her cape bellowing behind her, "It's what I do."

Yep, Red-X sighed, it was official the transformation was nearly complete, she was becoming him, "Get outta' here."

"See ya Ror – er X!" with that she stomped down on a button and blasted off to the city already playing her part, Red-X just shook his head … this was going to be an interesting day.

Closing the window his sensitive hearing picked up the arguing screams of Raven and Robin an all-knowing grin came to his face when he heard the familiar smack of a fist or a slap to a face, he preferred the former.

--

**Okay, you're all probably wondering why I didn't claim 'Archer' as my own, well I'll admit the name is mine, but you'll have to read on in the story to see who 'Archer' really is. Besides that I hope it's not that boring to you guys, I promise it'll get more into detail with what's going on later on in the story.**

**Later days **


	4. Important Note

**Authors Important Note:**

**All right kiddies, take a cookie, or a bag of m&m, or some chips I don't care and sit back as I get to the point on why this is not a chapter to continue this story. Well … (sighs) okay, I'm sorry you guys, I just can't continue this story … my life is a fucked up mess right now and I know it's all my fault. The emergency break to all my imaginations, my writing skills, and creative thinking had just been pulled. My interest in almost everything I use to love to do is slowly draining away and I don't want to ruin anything for you guys to read something shitty that I just couldn't put my heart into it.**

**Don't worry, none of you was the cause, it's my problems with family, school and a whole bunch of other crap in between. God, you have no idea how much I hate to be me at the moment. But anyway, yeah, no more stories from me until I know exactly where I'm going, what the hell I'm doing, and how to fix things.**

**Again, I'm sorry to you guys that like my story and want me to continue it, but like I said I don't want _any _of my work that I put up for viewing to be shitty and come out all wrong. So yeah, think of this as a _long_ hiatus … so until later friends, I'm sorry I couldn't deliver … **

**Bye :(  
**


	5. Falling Fast

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Teen Titan related or the Teen Titans themselves, however I do own Francesca and now a new character Sirus.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, and thank you for being patient with me as I worked out a few problems, I'm just glad to be back and continuing to write. Honestly I really hate it when I start one thing then don't finish it, not that I'm forcing myself to write this I want to finish it.**

**Turns out it took my little brothers demanding for me to tell him stories that brought back my passion to write so I really have to thank him for helping me pull through that messed up part of my life. Plus staying locked up in my room listening to music and writing things that don't have anything to do with fanfictions – thanks for the advice **_Crystaltear1_ –** it really did help.**

**_Anyway,_ enough of me, here's the forth chapter of Fine Line**

--

**Chapter 4: Falling Fast**

Storming into her room and slamming the door shut, Raven threw Red-x Cyborg's clothes, growled and began to pace her room. Looking at the black sweat pants and jacket, Red-X looked up at Raven and could sense she was troubled. When was she ever not since he came around?

With a shake of his head he began to slip on the clothes over the uniform he wore, "You know, this is the reason why I never considered the superhero bizz. To much stress."

She snapped him a hard look, "No it's you the one that's giving me stress! I just agreed to help train Robin to control his devil blood! This is **_not_** a good idea! Especially since it's starting tonight!"

Pausing from slipping the jacket on Red-X gave her a look, then shook his head and slipped the outfit over his head, pulling the hood down he ran a hand through his hair and smirked, "And you're blaming me for it?"

Raven glared, "Oh shut up and jump out the window, I'll be waiting down stairs."

"You must really hate me." Red-x chuckled as he walked to the window, "By the way, thank Cyborg, the clothes really do fit."

"Go to hell," storming out of her room once more she stomped down the hall towards to stairs to the exit running into Robin who was rubbing the side of his face from the punch she threw at him earlier. That brought a smug look to her face, especially since she remembered the stunned look on everyone's face when she suddenly announced she was going out afterwards. Stopping when the other did, the two just looked at each other then continued on their merry way.

However, Robin grabbed her elbow and tugged her closer to him, Raven pulled back and glared as he growled, "I look forward to tonight."

"Why wait?" still enraged from everything she forced him back and pinned him to the wall with her power, he snarled and tried to break free, but she held fast and stepped up to him. "Lesson one, **_Learn control._** Meditate if you have to, just be in the right state of mind when I come back, understood?"

"Who died and made you my boss?" he snapped back, she could see his eyes behind his mask glowing pink.

"When you decided to have me guide you, now calm down or I lock you in a room where you could pout and throw all the tantrums you want." Raven put her hand down, but held him still on the wall easing her facial expression she almost felt guilty for doing this to him. Especially since it was partially her fault for insulting him the way she did earlier, it was only natural for his primal instincts to get revenge and show he wasn't one to fool with.

With a sigh she walked up closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder dropping her hold on him completely she braced herself and prepared for an attack, but it never came. He just stood there, leaning against the wall seeming almost exhausted, Raven got a closer look and found that he was sweating and biting back growls. Really trying to control himself, in fact he was shaking. This worried her, "Robin?"

He growled and then gasped his knees gave way, even the wall wasn't enough to hold him up Raven found herself trying to hold him, but his weight caught her by surprise. She ended up slipping to the floor with his head on her shoulder as she tried to lean him against the wall again, but as if his arms were working on its own accord he held her close to him. Like a little boy treasuring his stuffed animal Raven found to her shock he was caressing her, nuzzling his head with hers and if she wasn't mistaken she felt him … purring?

Trying to snap him out of this strange sudden turn of events Raven put her hands on his shoulder putting a little pressure to let him know what he was doing while whispering his name, "Robin."

"Shhh," he pleaded with her holding her a little closer, his voice already soothing if not a bit distressed, "I know I may seem a little fucked up right now … but this seems to be the only way I can calm down other then being with Starfire … my stupid side just won't stay relaxed without having you near me. I don't know why."

"I understand Robin," Raven nodded, "It's called possession, you've had it in you all along, you won't allow anyone to take your friends or the people close to you … with your new power rising it's just magnifying it. You just gotta' know how to deal."

He chuckled and slowly, ever so slowly let her go and for once Raven was happy to see he was smiling the way he always did, really getting himself together. Nodding he stood up a bit wobbly at first, but Raven helped him steady himself against the wall, "I guess you're right … sorry I've been such a jerk."

She shook her head and waved her hand, "Don't be, it's not entirely your fault."

Sighing he shrugged and pushed off the wall not really stabled, Raven chuckled inwardly at his attempted to seem fine. Taking a step closer to him she put a hand to his back and looked up with concern etched on her face, "You sure you're gonna' be okay while I'm gone?"

Robin nodded and gave that famous grin of his that melted the hearts of many, she was no exception, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Smiling softly as he gulped, "I'll be okay, I'll go work off my frustration in the training room or something. Later."

"Watch yourself." Raven warned then turned and continued down the hall, looking back and watching his retreating figure sway and waver a bit, he used the wall as a small support. Using her power a very tiny bit she felt his inner struggle and sighed, shaking her head she turned forward, _You shouldn't be sorry Robin … I was the one that put you in this predicament, but I swear, if I had a choice I'd take it all back so you wouldn't have to hurt._

"Hey Raven," she stopped and turned around shocked that Robin was just a yard away from her, how come she didn't sense that? He took a deep breath and shrugged, "Um – if it's too much to ask I'll understand, but I really want to make up for everything I've done to you in the past few hours. So – uh – I don't know wanna' catch a movie tonight or something? Just you and me, after our session that is."

Now **_that._**

Wasn't **_any_**thing she was expecting to come out of his mouth.

Shaking her head as if to make sure this wasn't just a dream, she gave Robin a hard look and realized he had been holding his breath. If she didn't answer soon she was sure he'd pass out for lack of oxygen. Blinking she couldn't hold back a rising blush and she was berating herself for it, _Stop this childish actions Raven it's just Robin! Though … that's the point … it's not **just **Robin, it **is **Robin. Get over yourself; he's just doing it as an apology, so what the hell am I all giddy for?_

Opening her mouth the corner of her lips quirked up in another soft smile, "Sure … I just gotta' run a little earn, tonight it is."

As if she breathed in his first breath of life he let go the air he had been holding and if it was possible his smile grew ever the wider, "Cool."

Raven chuckled, "Gee, aren't you the smart one."

Robin playfully glared, "Don't you got earns to run?"

She chuckled again and closed their small gap reaching down she grabbed his hand and melded it into hers. A slight tingling sensation, resembling that of a chill, however much more comforting went through her spine, the gloves may be on, but as he enclosed his fingers enclose around hers. Raven was reminded once how incredibly familiar this was, only she didn't let go and neither did he.

Looking up into his mask she wished for him to take it off so she could see just what was going through his head rather then guessing at his emotionless expression. Reaching her other hand up she rested it gently on his chest and took one more step closer, feeling things were going to be smooth this time around she gave her warning, "I want you to be careful okay, you're very unstable at his stage and fragile so I'll say it again, be careful."

He reached his hand up to the one on his chest and just like the other held it so gently quite aware of the damage both could do in battle. Yet he was even shocking himself with his sudden mood swing. Bring his smile down to a playful smirk it turned to an all out grin, "Since when did you know me to **_be careful_**?"

She slipped away from him and rolled her eyes, "That's the whole reason why I said it **_twice_**, I wanted to get it though your ignoramus of a devil mind and hope you'd listen."

"You always lookin' out for my well being?"

"Now that's a stupid question."

"So where's your stupid answer?"

"…" she gave him a dry look, which turned into a smile as she turned away from the obviously playful Robin, with a wave she showed a peace sign and looked over her shoulder, "see ya tonight Robin, and yes I will **_always_** look out for you."

"Right back at'cha Rae."

With that she took in a breath and let go smoothly, at least her and Robin worked a few "quirks" out. She hated it when they weren't on good terms. Robin was the closest thing to a brother she every had, besides Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin was the only other one that knew most of what she wanted and understood her.

He could confide to her with everything and vise versa.

Well … **_almost_** everything …

--

"Don't give me that look."

"…"

"Stop looking at me!"

"…"

"I said stop it!"

"I can't help it, I'm out on the town with the infamous **_Raven Roth _**as my **_driver_**, it's just not natural!" Red-X glared at the vehicle green with envy, "Where the hell did you get the money to afford to buy **_that_**, you don't look the type to know your tech."

Raven scowled turned to a smirk that transformed into a smug grin, "What? Ya jealous?"

Red-X sneered and snorted looking away as he heard the beep of the unlocked vehicle, "I could so totally boost that thing in no time flat."

"You're jealous, just get in." Raven stifled a snicker when she saw the angry scowl on the proud thief's face, his glare darkened and if looks could kill the car would have surely melted to nothing.

Actually the term **_"the car"_** did not justify the viper looking transportation. It had a narrow nose with a grill that intakes air with efficient force to push it to its limit. Red-X knew the thing had enough torque and power bought standard to make your teeth shake, let alone with the all-knowing smile Raven had on he had a feeling the thing was supped. With Crystal Galactic Silver for the coloration of the body and the attitude that pooled off it, it reminded him of Raven. Which coincidently she called it _Silver Raven_, duels to the T-car if not better, was her Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren.

He had to admit, he was … he couldn't fine the word for it, but he knew it bothered him that he didn't know Raven had this kind of side to her. After all she gave the impression that she never liked to ride in mechanical objects and hated to go out to gaze at nature's wonders. So this, he found, to be something totally out of character for her to have. Took him more by surprise than anything else, made him wonder just what else the girl had **_"under the hood"_** so to speak.

"You coming or not?" Raven poked her head out her door with her grin still on full force, Red-X staring at her car was something to relish. After all, not even the other Titans knew she had this, hell none of them knew she even had a **_"fast streak"_** so to speak.

With a defeated sigh Red-X got in the passenger side and closed the door. If the outside was something to look at, the inside was luxurious. Leather seats, chrome outlines and just by looking at the wheel he knew she had a thing for speed. Two red buttons on her thumb sides told him the thing got enough nitro to tear the road apart. Already he knew the Mclaren was fast on its own, but since his guess was right that she had supped it up Red-X's curiosity had reached its peak. Who **_was_** Raven Roth?

Starting the car up, Raven discreetly bit down on her lower lip, she loved the roar of the engine. The vibration that was sent though out the rest of the Mclaren never failed to give her the chills. She blamed Robin for her crazy ways when it came to speed, being best friends with a "speed demon" really does things to you. Then there was Cyborg, obsessed and an expert at all kinds of modes of transportation. It took her forever to realize she not only understood his love for cars, but found a deep interest for them as well.

Not to deep, but deep enough for her to fall into temptation and use her money as a hero to save up and buy the only thing that caught her eye. Just a second of curled toed excitement from her Silver Raven, she suddenly tore out the warehouse of abandoned vehicles and stifled a fit of laughter from the Red-X's sudden jerk and wide-eyed shock.

The girl's driving was just as hazardous as Robin's!

Taking turns down streets that were emptied of civilian life like Lucifer himself was after her. Red-X gave her a wry look as she slowed down and began to drive like a normal woman on the road when she turned to busier streets. Coming to a stop at the first traffic light she titled her head to Red-X and smirked, "You okay?"

That was it, with a glare he snapped back, "Just who the hell are you!"

Raven's smirk dropped, "What kind of a question is that? I'm Raven of the Teen Titans, nothing more to it."

He rolled his eyes in dismissal, "Yeah right, and I suppose your little "show" back there was nothing? I highly doubt that, does the rest of your team know you lead a second life?"

Now it was her turn to glare, "I don't lead second lives. I just don't think it's important information to dispatch to my team, honestly what good will it be of them if I tell them … what a minute, why the hell am I even telling **_you_** this? After all, you're still a convict under my attention. I don't need to tell you anything."

Somehow, Red-X felt that he shouldn't have been all that bothered by that one statement, yet as the words flew out of her mouth. He found that it brought a sad frown to his face. Why? She was Raven Roth, and she made an excellent point, he really didn't need to know who, where, what, why, when, how she is. Yet, thinking back on the statement he made when he said she could trust him with her soul. Red-X was beginning to really think if it was really possible that he could keep such a promise.

After all she was right, he was an enemy and with their shady past he wouldn't blame her for not trusting him. He did say that he was only **_"looking out for number one"_** could you really trust a person like that to just suddenly turn a new leaf? No, not really, not even if she knew that number one person was actually **_persons_**.

To believe that Red-X, skilled thief, and conniving devil was not that much a shallow character was just too much. Although, he couldn't be the judge of her own thoughts, what she thought of him were to herself he didn't have to know, he shouldn't even want to know.

So why be bothered about it?

_Because,_ he thought to himself careful not to project it into her mind, _for a villain to be a villain while using and playing the roll of carefree friend to a good guy does … **things** to you … you knew the consequences of your actions … you just didn't think it was possible because a villain can't feel. Only act. Yet … the term **villain** … can it really be used to describe me?_

The car stopped and they were at the mall with Raven handing him a pair of sunglasses, he watched as she put her hands to her face then slowly pull back over her head and shaking it. Red-X marveled at the way her violet tresses suddenly turned black, although her eyes stayed violet a pair of sunglasses made quite work of that. Turning to him, her sudden carefree speed-freak demeanor was dropped to her usual cold personality.

Unclipping her knew cape he had to wonder what made her change her style of cape so suddenly as she neatly flipped it around her seat then clipped it in place. Afterwards she motioned for him to climb out the car when she got out of her side, following in stride. Red-X shut the door and watched as she held herself with confidence – not overbearing pride – but confidence of a woman that knew what she was doing, that knew where she was going, and had everything in place. He sighed and followed to the mall keeping to his thoughts.

_If I'm not a villain, then am I criminal? To be a criminal means to be involved in crimes, or that of a crime. What is my crime? If I'm such a criminal, than I guess …my crime is … _he drew a blank and ended up looking up when he heard Raven ask where they were going, he shrugged and stayed silent. Never noticing the suspicious look she was giving him.

He felt his mouth move, felt his voice box working to tell her something, but he never knew what he had said. Stealing the chance to walk away from her when she turned her back, Red-X knew she was going to take it as running away and in a way she'd be taking it right.

In all sense he was running away, but he knew he was going back cause as realization hit him. He found that he couldn't run from her, and it wasn't only because of his plan, it was because … whether it is his devil blood or not … there was something about her that wouldn't allow him to run.

_I guess … my crime is … theft. As stupid as it may sound, and as lame as it may seem that I hadn't realized it till now I had been stealing all my life. Not just precious jewels and diamonds of countless amounts of money … I've been stealing time as well. Stealing coward chances of running away when the time was right, having no gut to actually face up to things that should have been dealt with eons ago. _Stopping in his tracks he found himself standing in the middle of the mall with his head bowed and slowly pulling down his sunglasses. Eyes closed his expression that of an angry scowl, _I've been stealing all my life … even now, as I stand here I find that I'm stealing precious time that could be spent hunting down the hunters to make sure my sister is safe away. I call others cowards; I'm more of a coward than my own sister. How ironic is that?_

"X?" he looked up and Raven couldn't hold her mouth together as she saw so much emotion running through his amber eyes, mostly that of shameful guilt, but what would he be guilty about? What was going on?

He was fine before they left the tower, why was he suddenly so … distant. This was so totally not Red-X's style … actually now that she thought of it, she didn't even know Red-X enough to judge his habits or personality. In fact she didn't know anything about him except he was a devil, a thief, and a conceded wretch … right?

Then as if the moment had been nothing short than imagined in a literal blink of his amber eyes he cleared his throat and sidestepped around her, "Let's get down to business."

Before he could continue down the mall a gentle hand wrapped around his elbow and stopped him without even putting pressure. He didn't turn around, nor did he even wish to face her for fear of her seeing the struggle in his amber eyes. She saw enough earlier, she didn't need to see anymore. Though what he wanted, what he needed for her to be was not always what he got with her.

Tugging him into one of the near by stores it forced him to follow her and once they were in he heard the loud music and found it to be the ideal place to talk for no humans to hear them. However that didn't mean they were out of danger, Red-X glanced at the cashier, the female with long blonde hair looked up to him and glared, _Ah, a neutral angel – or so I hope. Why did Raven had to come in here? _

Rummaging through one of racks pretending to busy herself, Red-X couldn't help to noticed just how good Raven's acting could be as she pulled out a pair of pants and handed it to him, "Alright, talk to me X, why are you acting this way? Is there something wrong?"

He chuckled and gave her back the pants, "Last time you told me to jump out the window, now you're worried about me?"

She stopped to give him a pointed look; her sunglasses slipping down to her nose before she just pulled it off and rested it on her head. Pulling off that true city girl look Raven glanced at the cashier a strange feeling was arising from the female, but she brushed it off she had to settle this with Red-X, "I'm not exactly worried for you, I'm worried for our well being. You're being hunted and with us in a wide-open space of the vast city anything could happen. So start talking to me."

Red-X smirked and moved so his back was to the cashier, not something he wanted to do, but Raven wanted an explanation. Busying himself with another rack he sighed, "Sorry, but I was just deep in thought … anyway, I think we better hurry up in here. The walls have ears."

It took a second for Raven to realize her uneasy feeling about the place was right, but how did Red-X know? Looking to him with a title of the head he shrugged, "I don't think she's that dangerous, but just to be safe let's get this over with."

Nodding Raven sighed and helped him pick out a few things, though she wasn't really putting her mind to it. Rather it was occupied with other things, top one being their safety. So when she saw movement of from the register she tried not to care as the cashier switched places with another and was walking right over to them, but with the most peculiar thing. A child.

Tapping Red X on the shoulder, he turned around and casually asked, "Yeah?"

"Excuse me sir, but this little girl here claims to be your sister and is lost, is this true?"

_Sister? _Raven nearly dropped dead, _What?_

Watching Red X carefully she saw him shift uncomfortably as the little girl with long wavy black hair and sparkling amber eyes ran up and hugged his waist. He put a hand on her head and Raven felt the little one's aura pulsate, truly hers and Red X were the same. _Red X has a sister? And he didn't tell me? What else is this bastard hiding?_ To say that Raven was now very uncomfortable with new turn of events was an understatement. She was something of a cross with anger and insecurity, here she was just now beginning to feeling a bit comfortable with Red X only for him to throw this at her?

It was just to much as the cashier walked away with a sneer and two amber eyes turned to face her, one was pleading, while the other was wide with curiosity and challenge. Sighing Red X moved around behind the child and put his hands on her shoulders while he pushed her forward to stand closer to Raven, "Raven, this is my younger sibling, Francesca. Francesca, this is Raven, say hi."

Looking down at her the amber eyed cutie grinned from ear to ear really brightening up the whole store as she waved and leaned in to Red X her long gray cape wrapping around her body, "Hi."

Childishly high-pitched, if not a bit annoying Raven nodded her head slowly greeting, "Hi."

Looking up to Red X with a dirty glare he lifted up his hands as if to show he meant no harm, "I can explain."

"Good, cause I want an explanation on why you kept her from me." Raven growled and the little girl giggled as she looked up to Red X with an all-knowing grin as she began to dance and point.

"Ooooo, Xie's introouubllee," she snickered, Red-X glared and silenced her with a quick shush.

She stopped and pouted giving a crude, "Why?"

"Because I said so you little runt." Red x growled, Francesca snorted.

"Whatever, so what we waiting for? Aren't you guys here for something? What is it? Can I help?" rapid-fire question after question from there on as Raven shook her head and walked out the store. Brushing past a gentleman who growled at her as he tilted his sunglasses down to get a better look at the young woman who dared touch him. He snorted, _Half-breeds_, turning into the store to see Red X and Francesca coming to follow the young woman. The gentleman smirked, _Devils,_ he sneered and right when Red X was next to him he let his aura go freely.

Both Red X and Francesca stopped and turned to look at the gentleman leaning against the far side of the entrance into the store. Pulling off his glasses all concealment dropped to show his catty green eyes, baring his fangs while he smirked, lifting up his right hand and flexing his fingers to show his retracting claws. He pulled off the sunglasses and propped it on the top of his head as he winked, "Long time no see devil, how's your dead mother?"

Red X snarled and pushed Francesca away as he leapt at the threatening angel, Francesca landed on her hands and knees, with a gasp she turned around to see people scrambling out of the way of the fighting creatures. Her brother being more so the rash acting one mostly acting as a distraction for her to get out, but when he was kicked straight out the window was a different story. Getting to her feet and charging the angel she jumped and with her claws held out came down on him.

Glancing at the child, he snorted and spread his fingers out getting ready to turn on her, "Down girl."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthous!"

Before Francesca could do anything her body was suddenly engulfed in black energy and she was yanked back feeling the angel's claws swipe close to her stomach. Pulled towards Raven she growled up, "What was that for? I had him!"

Not paying attention Raven gaped when Red X had jumped the angel again with a fury of attacks they were giving she had no choice but to sit back and watch. "What's going on?"

Francesca snorted, "That's Sirus, him and Ror – er – **_X _**go way back, in fact Sirus was the bastard that killed our mother. So you see, this is more personal than you think."

"Personal or not Red X better start thinking straight or his going to get killed!" running forward Raven used her power to hold Francesca has she flew up and dropped down in a perfect drop kick to catch the angel by surprise as she knocked him away. Crouching on the ground she twirled and swept the floor from under him then with her power brought the pipes from the rails above to wrap around him.

Shaking his head Sirus snarled and glared up at Raven, noticing the rails coming for him he jumped and kicked the half-breed on the side of her head. Hard enough for her to feel pain, but not hard enough to knock her out, the pipes behind him dropped as he walked to the dazed Raven. Kneeling in front of her he brought his clawed finger up under her chin and turned her dizzy head towards him.

"You look awfully familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Don't touch her!" noticing Red X coming from the side, in a blink of an eye Sirus was gone leaving Red X to strike nothing but air as he stood protectively in front of Raven, "This is just you and me Sirus, leave them out of it!"

Sirus chuckled and ran a clawed hand through his short well kept dark brown hair before locking his catty green eyes on Red X, "Really Rorex, we've went down this road, you and kid **_have_** to go, as for the young lady I think I'll spare her. Unless you lay claim to her, then that's a different story."

Seeing red – literally – Red X snarled and crouched getting ready for another confrontation, "Touch her, or Francesca and I swear my soul to Satan himself I'll send you to hell."

"That, Rorex, is funny."

"No! This is!" unbeknownst to any of them Francesca snuck behind Sirus and slashed her claws down his back, he roared in pain and as Francesca ran back Red X was horrified at her grinning face. Bringing her bloody claws to show her doings she turned to Sirus she licked her claw then spat it to the ground, "You don't taste as good as you look."

"Get back!" again Red x forced Francesca away as a flash of brown charged and took him down. Tumbling on the ground Red x suddenly found him-self sailing through the air and cracking the wall as he slumped upside down. Cringing in pain he got up and without thinking knew he had to protect his sister from her stupidity. Catching Sirus before he could get up from the ground Red X lengthen his claws and went in for the kill.

As if he anticipated it Sirus spun around and grabbed his wrist, spinning around and letting Red X fly through the air. The agile thief corrected his flight path and connected his feet to the wall, pushing off and rolling on the ground he shot up and looked around. Finding Sirus with Raven, the later trying to keep the angel at bay from the taunting Francesca.

"Be a good little half-breed and hand the child to me, I'll do as Rorex so wants and spare you, but the child is not to live." Eerily calm, Raven had trouble convincing her-self he was just another enemy. The gash on his back was deep and gushing, but he was moving, as if it didn't faze him one bit.

Gulping and forcing Francesca to stay behind her Raven glared, "What gives you the right to say Devils are all bad? She's just a child protecting her brother, would you not do the same?"

Sirus sneered and stood up right then turn to Red X who was running from the side to the two girls he glared and turned to Raven again, "You brought this upon yourself."

With Red X around he pushed Raven back with Francesca and faced Sirus, "What do you want, besides our heads, I know you Sirus."

Wincing a bit the angel huffed and shrugged, "Just to make a point, your running ends soon Rorex. You and that brat you dare call a sister are as good as dead, the devil race and everyone that gets involved are gone."

To the untrained eye Sirus vanished, but to Red X and Francesca they saw him use his inhuman speed to appeared elsewhere, but when Francesca looked to see Raven gone as well she gasped and called out her name, "Raven!"

Up on the second floor Raven struggled to break from the angel's power, but even while injured his aura overwhelmed hers and forced her into submission. Squirming she stopped when she felt the tip of his claws come to her abdomen. Holding her breath she looked up into green eyes to see something she never thought she see in her tormentor's eyes. Guilt, sorrow, pain, struggle, she felt it all course through her body as he whispered, "You brought this upon yourself, I'm sorry."

Pain!

Sharp pain pierced her body running up and down her spine and trampling all over her being. Her hands fisted into his shirt and held on for life – literally – she felt it slipping just as she felt a scream slip from her throat. Pain, so much pain. Many things around her shattered, cracked, exploded, and were destroyed, but she heard them not. Her hearing was muffled, her sense of feeling as fading, and her eyes were blurring over. Whether in pain or tears she didn't know as her head lolled back and her body was gently brought to the ground.

The foreign weapon that pierced her was pulled out, causing another wave of pain to course through her body. Her hold on her tormentor's shirt slipped as well as the warmth from his or her body, she didn't know. Bringing her hands weakly to hold the wound she saw a blurred image of Sirus enter her vision and she felt a drop of something wet hit her face, was it a tear?

The last thing …

The last thing she saw was him …

The last thing she heard was a chocked apology, **_"I'm sorry."_**

_Then fade to nothing as she lost all consciousness._

Why would a Hunter apologize for a killing?

--

**AAAHHH! Don't kill me! I swear I'll explain everything later on in the story, you just gotta' read. Besides that, Sirus doesn't have any feelings for Raven, he just feels guilty. Why? You'll have to read to find out! **


	6. Hazy Horizon

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, though I do own Francesca, the name Rorex, the characters Father Maurice, alter boy Seth, Mother Terry, Sirus, and the name Archer.**

**A/N: Here it is folks, the fifth chapter and guess what Archer's revealed!**

**By the way here's a little note:**

**talking in a different languae _"blah"_  
**

--

**Chapter Five: Hazy Horizon**

"Rorex …"

"Rorex."

**_"Rorex!"_**

With a snarl he spun around and glared glowing red eyes down at his suddenly frightened sister, **_"What!"_**

"Where are we going?" she asked softly, shakily. Red X closed his eyes and turned his back to lean against the wall with a tired look on his face he bowed his head his bangs covering his eyes as he slid down. Francesca frowned and put a hand on his knee, he opened his arm and she snuggled next to him. Both sat on the cold alleyway ground with her head leaning on his shoulder as he leaned his head on hers. Looking off to the Titan tower where they had dropped Raven to have them care for her.

Francesca felt her brother sigh shakily, turning to look up she reached her hand to move his bangs and see his amber eyes glazing over and turning slightly glossy. Biting her lower lip she shot up and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck hugging him tightly. Trying everything in her power to comfort him, "Rorex, why are you hurt?"

He held her and buried his face on his sister's shoulder remembering his mother's scent, it was just like Francesca's, but she'd never know. Sirus took her from him and now he almost took Raven. His hold on Francesca suddenly became so desperate and shaky, she tired to look down at his face, but he didn't allow for her to see him. Petting his head Francesca sighed, "Please brother, tell me what's wrong."

_"I failed her … just like I failed our mother … I failed them both …"_ he whispered almost inaudible.

Francesca forcefully pulled away and brushed his bangs to see his face, but he looked away. From her and from the tower he turned to stare distantly at the cracked cement ground feeling that this was his all time low. Or was it possible for him to get even lower? His life had been nothing but a spiral mess, always heading down never up. There was no such thing as up for him.

He'd make a promise, but he'd never keep it.

He made a promise to his father to always protect his mother and sister.

He failed to keep it to his mother.

He swore on his soul Raven could trust him … he proved once again he couldn't ever keep a promise.

Now he was too much of a coward to face up to it and watch over her as she healed in the tower. He ran … he ran and never looked back. Being the thief he was and stole another chance to run … all his life that was all he knew to do. Sirus was right, his running was going to end soon and when the time came he felt he had no choice, but to face up. The plan that was to end it all was unraveling and falling at his feet, Raven got hurt and that was enough to scare the hell out of him.

When he saw her lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood the worst came to mind. He doubted, but when her aura pulsed faintly he couldn't have been more ecstatic, although still worried as all hell. He picked her up caking the clothes he wore with her blood and ran to her Mclaren. Gently setting her in the passenger side where he commanded for Francesca to watch her as he hotwired her car – he snickered inwardly he knew he could boost the thing without a problem.

After he got it roaring to life he tore out of the mall, the parking lot, and through the city racing for Raven's life back to the tower. He didn't even care about the "friends" he made on the way he just wanted for Raven to be okay and so far it wasn't looking good. Francesca had screamed she was loosing too much blood and he knew the scent was driving him close to nausea. Telling her to take the cape off and fold it to press hard on the four puncture wounds to clot the bleeding, it did little to help.

Once they arrived at the tower, Red X used his knowledge of the place and tripped the right wires for the alarm then raced back with Francesca taking Raven's Mclaren they tore out of the tower drive way. Now here they were in the alleyway tired and drenched in Raven's blood. Red X's adrenaline all gone and now free to think and berate himself for leaving Raven to heal without an explanation, for once in his devious life since his mother's death Red X – or Rorex – felt so guilty to the point of self-hate.

But he wasn't going to let it get to him.

The great thing about not having a conscious was you got over things faster and no matter how guilty Rorex felt, Red X was his strength. He wasn't a saint, an avenging angel, or a hero; he was a thief, a somewhat mastermind. Hell he evaded hunts and the Titans once; he could sure as hell turn this around in his favor. Sirus was right when he said his running was going to end soon, but he'd be damned if he was going to let another one close to him get hurt.

This was his alone to deal with, and if he really did have to sell his soul to Satan to win then he'll haggle or better yet steal a moment away. With a sigh he closed his eyes and gulped, slowly getting to his feet Francesca pulled away from petting his head and looked up in wonder as he leaned against the wall. Putting a hand on her head and stroking it gently Rorex opened his eyes and smiled warmly down on her, "Road trip?"

She titled her head, "To where?"

He shrugged, "Wanna' visit Archer?"

At that she grinned and chuckled, "You bet –" she frowned and looked back to the tower " – but what about Raven?"

Closing his eyes and pulling away then walking to the car he beckoned Francesca to follow and get in the passenger side, doing as suggested she hopped in and waited for an answer. Having taken Raven's keys he started the car up and sighed, "Leave that to me."

Trusting, Francesca nodded and looked out the tinted window to the tower hoping that Raven was really okay; after all she was just a half-breed. Even if she knew magic Sirus was a strong angel, if she wasn't able to use her power against him then who's to say she had a chance of living. Francesca looked away when the tower became unable to see and stared at the floor of the once beautifully well-kept Mclaren.

Thinking to herself she leaned on the door and sighed, _Why didn't Sirus finish her? What's his motive? What's Rorex thinking? Agh, this is the reason why I never want to grow up, too many damn problems. I wish I could be a kid forever. I wonder if Archer's okay?_

--

"Father Maurice! Father Maurice! Come quick Sirus has returned!"

Kneeling at the alter praying at the beautiful architecture of the magnificently built church. With the roof dome reaching as high as over 50 yards even higher with breath taking sculpted figures of cherubs, angels, roses and crosses. The priest wearing the elaborate gown of the title he so carried did the sign of the cross and stood up. His old gray hair and beard, his piercing yet soft green eyes shone with much wisdom and if anyone dared to look close enough a bit of mischief.

Standing up and turning to the origin of the loud echoing pounding boots to the church's marbled surface, green eyes saw the young alter boy in his gown stop, bow and panted. Trying to catch his breath he pointed to the large double doors down the aisle where the crescent shaped steps greeted the people who come to pray. With wide young dark brown eyes glazing with much fear and worry he announced again, "Father Maurice … Sirus, he's come back greatly hurt! He's at the steps! What should we do?"

With green eyes the old man raised a brow and titled his head, "Sirus? He's come back? The traitor to the heavens has come back and dared entered holy ground?"

The young boy gulped and nodded, "Yes father, what do we do?"

He asked again and the priest stepped down from the alter slowly making his way to the exit with the alter boy at his side still panting from his run, "Go Seth, fetch Mother Terry, she would want to know of this news."

He bowed, "Yes father."

Watching the young boy run down the aisle again skipping up passed the alter and to the back doors Father Maurice finally exited the church to the bright sunny day, although when he looked down on the steps he saw Sirus. Eyes closed lying on the top of the steps on his stomach showing the entire world his wounded sad state. Maurice walked to his side and knelt down gracefully tapping the angel on his shoulder Sirus slowly fluttered his eyes open and at the sight of Maurice shot up. However quickly regretted it when pain stabbed at his body.

A sound crossed from a lion's roar to a groan, it was not anything of his world as his catty green eyes shut tight his boy shook before giving way and dropping back to the ground. Spent he gasped and pressed his forehead against the marbled ground, muttering in a different other worldly language Father Maurice knew it to be their native tongue, **_"I can't do it any more. I … can't stand it, the Hunters has lost all sight of Mortega's Code of the Innocent. I punish myself for my weakness and betrayal … I almost killed an innocent halfling."_**

Maurice titled his head and with a dry look he put a hand on the angel's shoulder making sure not the touch his wound as he shook his head and responded in the same language, **_"Boy, you have some nerve. You think this would be enough for all the lives you've ended? Mortega's Code of the Innocent is nothing but false honors to sooth the murderers heart into thinking they are doing something right. No one has the right to decide what life should live or die! I've told you this once before boy, but you were too stubborn to listen to an old man's words. Now look. By all means I should turn away … but I cannot for you are still my son and I will always love you as such."_**

**_"You are too kind father," _**Sirus let go a breath of air and semi-relaxed himself as Maurice offered what little comfort he could. Sighing Sirus opened his eyes and stared at the close up ground mentioning a second though, but in English, "He's after something … something the NoLincous family has … I don't know what it is, but he wants them dead for whatever it is."

Maurice nodded and glanced into the church to see Seth returning with Mother Terry, dressed in the traditional nun's garb her mouth went to her hands as the other made the sign of the cross. Turning back to his son Maurice frowned, "Unfortunately Sirus we knew, but we don't know what it is either. Now, enough business let's get you cleaned up, can you stand?"

Sirus chuckled, "I came all this way with no help … I think I can handle this father."

"To stubborn for your own good." Shaking his head Maurice helped his son up and looked to the waning sun that was giving way to the night, sleep would be a good idea for most, but not when an age-old hunt was around. There was just too much tension in the air and it wasn't about to simmer either. Pressure was building, now it was only a matter of time when it was going to blow.

--

"Please friend Raven, awaken we all wish to see your violet hues once more and forever. Don't leave us friend Raven."

"She's not … she's in one of those freaky transy like thingies … right Cy?"

"… Raven's a strong girl …"

"What happened … who did this to you? Why? Why didn't you contact us? Raven? Raven … you're home Raven … come back to us …"

Around her bed in the infirmary of the Titan Tower the Titans all gathered to watch as the closest and one of the most powerful of them all struggled to stay alive. Her clothes changed, her wounds cleaned, Cyborg had announced it was not all up to her. The rest of her suddenly weakened body was up to her to heal, in vein the Titans all sat around to try and see if their present would be of any help. After all she was empathy she could feel their auras … right?

Starfire pulled up a chair across from Robin on the other side of the bed and held her friends other hand as Robin tenderly stroked her left hand. She reached up and patted the Azarian's hair wish she could awaken and show them she was really okay. Rather then trapped in a forever sleep. A cold shiver went down her spine, the very thought of losing her friend not the one thing she wanted on the mind at the moment.

Raven was strong like Cyborg had said she would pull through.

She **_had_** to … or else Robin would dive into hell headfirst and bring her back.

He did it once, why not to it again?

Yet still, their pleas fell on deaf ears as Raven lay on the bed breathing threateningly slowly, heart beat also slow and steady. The beeps from the monitor proved that much while her other readings Cyborg frowned at were okay for the barely alive Titan. Her blood count was **_extremely _**low and the noticing of the major deep puncture wounds she got weren't that of a machine. They were perfect in timing and judging by the depth whoever got close enough to stab her had to have been – Cyborg calculated – no less then a foot away! Meaning the person had to have been holding her considering the fact the holes went so deep they nearly pierced out her back!

That didn't sit well with Cyborg.

Didn't sit well at all.

Who could get that close? Why would Raven allow it? Did she trust this person? Or was he fast? No. He couldn't haven been fast, judging by how much blood she lost he knew the person had to have been standing still for a while or left her to die. Then came the question of why she didn't contact them, and who brought her back? Surely not her assailant. Unless a point wanted to be made, but then they would hear from the psychopath by now.

So who saved her?

To many question and not enough answers, in fact there were no answers at all.

What to do, what to do …

Cyborg sighed and put a hand on Beast Boy's slouched shoulder and Starfire's as well, "Come on you guys, Raven'll be fine, but what's the point in seeing her awake if we're sleeping. Let's get some rest, she'll need it more then us."

Starfire nodded and followed Beast Boy and Cyborg's retreating figure, but stopped to walk back and stand next to a distant Robin. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder it snapped him back to reality as he looked up, "Hey Star, why don't you follow the others?"

"Why don't you follow friend?" she answered his question with a question, he sighed and turned back to Raven.

"Just wanted to stay and watch her."

Starfire slid her hand away and walked around the bed to sit her old position, "Then I shall stay as well."

Robin shook his head, "No Star, that's not necessary, you should go up and get some sleep."

She gave him a pointed look, "Robin, you keep telling me what I need as well as you, do not give excuses anymore. I am staying with you two and that's that."

"Star –"

Holding up a hand to silence him she lead her head on Raven's bed and held the slumbering Titan's hand gently rubber her thumb along the back of her hand in a comforting gesture she left no room for argument, "Enough talk, let us sleep. Raven will not want us to bicker."

Seeing no point in arguing Robin did as Starfire had and laid his head on Raven's bed, still holding her hand and squeezing it ever so often he gulped and sighed tiredly, _What happened Raven? What happened to you? Why did it happen? How come I wasn't there to protect you? Raven … _was his last thought before he fell completely into sleep exhausted for today and the emotional stress of seeing her in such a state. He was sure he would have slaughtered Cyborg for even touching her when he lifted her and took her to the infirmary.

Though he held back, she needed serious help and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't that good with medical care. All he knew was what was serious and not and she was serious. Drifting to sleep his mind never registered the small squeeze Raven gave back right before the monitors suddenly went off the charts.

Starfire shot up and Robin went wide with fear as he saw her monitors blaring and beeping like there was no tomorrow, **_"CYBORG!"_**

Almost immediately whether it be from his call or not Cyborg burst in and ushered Starfire out of the way along with Robin as he began to try and save her for the second time that day, "Shit! She's going into shock!"

"Do something!" Robin growled and Cyborg ignored him.

"Starfire get him out of here!"

Robin glared, "No! I'm staying put!"

Cyborg spun around and glared back, "Starfire get him out of here!"

"NO!"

With no second though Starfire grabbed a struggling Robin and dragged him out, protesting even going as far as to give out idle threats Robin couldn't fight the alien girl's strength as she dragged him out the hall where Beast Boy was pacing. Throwing him across to the wall her glowing green eyes glared, "Robin, I will use force if I must! Friend Raven does not need you to be so rash! Cyborg needs the space, please Robin don't make the situation harder then it already is."

"She needs us!" Robin shouted Starfire's eyes soften as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, we all know, but Raven – "

All thoughts seized as Cyborg sudden came flying out of the infirmary and slamming into the far wall. "Cyborg!"

Slumping to the ground the half-man looked up dazed and rubbed the back of his head groaning, "She's back."

Beast Boy raised a brow while Robin took for the door, "What?"

Ignoring Beast Boy for the moment Cyborg called to Robin, "No! You don't wanna' –"

To late right when Robin was going to enter the infirmary just like Cyborg he was thrown out and to the wall. Cringing for him Cyborg sighed and slowly got up, "She's in a trans, but she shot up a protective barrier around herself. Nothing goes in and nothing goes out, I think it's instinctual for her to do so."

Robin growled and got up rubbing the back of his head he winced and glared at the door, "But doesn't she know she's safe?"

"Like I said it's instinctual." Cyborg shrugged, "At least we all know she's healing herself now."

"That is good," Starfire smiled surly, "Come let me create a feast of joyous rapture! Our friend Raven is safe at last!"

With a tired sigh Robin glared at the black barrier around the door, "Yeah … safe …"

"Come on Rob," Cyborg nudged, "She'll be fine, no need to get all fussy."

Following his friends down the hall he stole a final glance back at the black barrier before growling again in frustration and scowling at the same time, "Still Cy, what did it? Who did it? And why? How come the one that dropped her off would trip the alarm then run off without explanation? To many damn questions and no enough damn answers. I **_really_** don't like what's going on … I don't like to say this … but we need help."

"From who?"

"Titans East is our best bet, but I don't wanna' impose. They probably might not know anything about this crap."

Seeing the struggle in his leader Cyborg chuckled, _Guy really needs to relax … although he does prove an interesting point, we do need help, but Titans East might not know anything … eh … it's worth a shot._ Putting a hand on his shoulder Cyborg gave a comforting smile, "I'll check up on them for you, if they don't have any clue about this, then we'll forget it and go your way kay?"

"Thanks Cyborg, you're a real pal."

"Hey don't bother."

--

Running and leaning over the rail Bumblebee shouted, "Hey! Aqualad! Pick up the phone!"

In the kitchen Aqualad glared, "Why me? Speedy's the closets!"

"I don't give a damn! One of you better pick up that phone or there's gonna' be hell to pay!"

"Si!"

"No not you two!"

Speedy growled, "All of you shut the hell up already! **_I'll_** answer the damn phone, Jesus Christ, make a fuckin' big fuckin' deal out of every fuckin' thing."

Bumblebee flew down and smacked him up side the head, "Watch your mouth, trash mouth!"

Speedy snarled and gestured to the monitor, "You want me to answer the phone? Or don'tcha?"

"Answer the damn phone." Bumblebee glared and Speedy rolled his eyes as he tapped the key on the monitor.

"Who the hell are you, what the hells your emergency, and why the hell should we care?" Speedy got another good whoop on the back of his head again as Bumblebee shoved him back and glared at the screen.

"Hey Sparky, sorry for arrow-ass back there I think he's PMSing."

"Fuck you "B"!" Speedy growled as Bumblebee looked back and showed tongue Cyborg sweat-dropped.

"Uh – hey yall I was just calling to ask if you was busy, we need your help."

Bumblebee titled her head, "With what, things been pretty quite after we cleaned up Steel, what's you problem?"

Speedy snickered, "Besides the fact that there's a giant ass bee in the middle of the screen?"

With a growl she turned around and pulled out her stingers charging them and pointing them at the suddenly poised fighter with his arrow and bow drawn in defence, "Boy, say somethin' else and I'll shove my stinger so far up your ass you'd be spittin' lightning!"

Charging his arrow Speedy smirked, "I'd love to see you try Bee-otch!"

Aqualad shook his head and let the two commence in their querrling while he took over the screen, "Excuse them both, Speedy ran out of hair gel and Bumblebee's just restless, so what's your problem?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Well, something happened, somethin' bad."

"Everything okay? Noboby's hurt right?"

"That's the problem, Raven's in the infirmary with some **_serious_** injuries … Aqualad … she almost … she almost didn't make it, I didn't want to tell the others, but she's fine now." Pausing for the moment to collect his thoughts, Aqualad found his lower jaw slacking and dropping while his eyes glazed over with disbelief. Raven was … **_that bad?_** Coming back with collected thoughts Cyborg continued, "So listen, do you have anything suspicious going on in your city at the moment? Anything at all?"

Coming out of shock Aqualad huffed, "Well we have noticed a lot of movement in the Underground and the place had been somewhat restless, also rumors flying around that theirs some kind of reward out for a certain artifact, but it's nowhere in our city. In fact we found that it doesn't even exist."

"What's it called?"

"Something along the lines of _Nol Verses _we're thinkin' it's a book, but we looked up everything possible and came up with nothing, so we dismissed it as a rumor."

With a sigh Cyborg nodded, "That's helpful, thanks Aqualad."

"No problem, hey by the way you sure you guys don't want us to come over or anything? You know to help, like what Bee said things have been boring lately and she's restless … we all are."

Cyborg held his breath in thought, "I don't know … I mean, you don't have to."

Aqualad grinned, "Great, we'll be there tomorrow late morning, see ya guys then. Oh yeah and tell Raven we said hi."

Cyborg snickered, "**_ 'We' _**said hi or **_you_**."

The Atlantean gave a dry look, "Titans East out."

With that he turned off the monitor and ducked when on of Speedy's arrows came whizzing passed his head after missing Bumblebee. He glared, "You know there's a training room for you guys! Stop messin' with the tower!"

"Well then tell Queen Bee to buzz off!" Speedy shot another arrow and she dodged then shrank her self and flew at him like a dive-bomber and started to sting him, "OW!"

"How you like that, huh ya piece of shit! Take that and some of this! What? Had enough? I'm just getting started!" Bumblebee was a one-girl swarm as she stung then quickly flew to another spot and attacked him ruthlessly, after her attack she flew away and back into her original form. Speedy took the time to fire three arrows, one hit, but the others went to destroy the rest of the tower.

"HA! What now!"

**_"Enough!" _**Aqualad snatched Speedy's bow and arrow then pulled Bumblebee's stingers and held them as he glared at them both like an angry part, "Raven's in critical condition and we're going to Jump tomorrow to help them with their problem. So stop fighting!"

Passing their weapons back Speedy retired his bow to his back as he gave Aqualad a curious look, "Raven? Critical? You mean hospitalized critical?"

He nodded and Bumblebee out her weapons to her sides, "Wow, that bad?"

"Yes, and they don't know who did it. So since there's nothing for us to do here, I volunteered us to go over and help. So please, for the sake of sanity, both of you keep your weapons, and thoughts to yourselves."

Speedy stretched and headed to the hall where their rooms were held, "Yeah right, well road trip tomorrow, better get some sleep."

"Yeah," Bumblebee yawned and patted Aqualad on the shoulder, "Night Aqualad, Mas! Menos! Let's go!"

Laughing and joking in Spanish they sped passed Bumblebee leaving Aqualad she shake his head, "Amazing, simple amazing. How the hell is it possible for them to just fall into order after all that chaos? Still shocks the hell out of me."

Following to his room, plopping on his bed Speedy discarded his quiver and bow the side while he turned on the bed that was up against the window wall. Although when he did turn and saw two shadowed figures standing on the ledge outside it scared the shit out of him. Jumping up with a scream Speedy pulled out an arrow and his bow getting ready to fire when charged, he paused when he noticed one of the figures were small and childish.

Curiosity killed as he opened the window and in flew a familiar black streak, "Archer!"

(A/N: aw come on people, wasn't it so obvious?)

Stumbling back a bit Speedy blinked in looked down at his waist to see the clinging Francesca Speedy was just about to greet her the usual way when he smelt a familiar scent. Raven. Pulling her away Speedy got a good look at Francesca's gray cape seeing it was covered in blood, fresh to, "Francesca what happened?"

"Sirus," came Red X scratchy voice from the hero's bed. Sitting and with his loom onus amber eyes Red x sighed tiredly, "We were in the mall and he attacked."

Speedy glared and picked Francesca up when she begged and held out her hands, he didn't know why, but she was just so attached to him and he the same. Holding her with one arm Speedy focused his attention on Red X, "You went with didn't you? You thought you could actually bring them together and they'd stop all this didn't you?"

Closing his eyes and falling back on the bed Red X brought his hands to cover his face as he growled and whimpered, "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! God, Archer she almost died right there in my arms!"

Shaking his head Speedy maneuvered Francesca to sit on his shoulders, "I know, Cyborg just called today, we're going over there tomorrow … you should come."

"Fuck!" shoot up from laying down Red X ran his hands through his hair, his growl darkening and his small whimpers becoming louder, "Now for sure our secrets blown!"

"Well it was your dumbass fault for even thinking you could end it all with one move!" Speedy growled back, "You should have known it wasn't going to be that easy! Now she's going to want an explanation, and you're going to give it to her."

Red X glared, "Or what? You're going to send me to prison? Turn me into Robin? Yeah right, you'd never let me abandon Francesca like that."

"Well by my opinion with the way you're moving I think she'd be better off without you." Looking up to Francesca the girl chuckled and laughed as he slid her off his shoulders and onto the bed next to Red X. "So what do you want?"

"Help unfortunately." Red X grumbled as Francesca slid off the bed and went off to rummaging through Speedy's things.

"With what?"

"A plan, obviously mines didn't work, but Robin's growing stronger … I think we can use her injury and his power to our advantage. Yeah, make him mad enough and sic him on the hunters, that'll work." Red x snickered and Archer leaned against his wall watching as Francesca played with his arrows.

"Don't forget we don't even know who the leader is."

"Well it has to be an angel, the celestials wouldn't follow a demon … at least I know Sirus wouldn't."

Shaking his head Speedy growled low and frustrated, "This would be much easier if we knew where Nol Verses are, then we can counter act this stupid hunt."

Red X sneered, "Just be lucky you're a Titan, they wouldn't dare up against a hero for fear of exposure. Us on the other hand are on our own … and I know where the Nol Verses are."

Speedy shot him a look of interest, "Really? Where?"

"At Titan tower," Red X said smugly, Speedy got off the wall.

"You're not serious."

"Dead serious … look man we're tired, filthy and hungry. Think we can crash here for the night?"

"Yeah, sure, just don't wake the whole tower, and X … you're **_going _**to talk to Raven when she pulls through, or I'll force you to."

Waving his hand and getting off the bed Red X snatched Francesca off the ground and headed out the door to the hall that he knew lead to the kitchen, "Yeah, right."

"I swear he's going to get us all killed if he doesn't fall first." Speedy grumbled as he sniffed and sneezed from the strong scent of blood in the air. Just the thought that it was Raven's scared the hell out of him. _Hope she's okay._

--

**Come on people, you cannot tell me you didn't expect that, I thought the name "Archer" didn't already give it away. Besides that, yeah, hope you didn't find this chapter too much of a drag cause if you read closely you might have already figured out the importance of Raven, where Sirus stands, and the importance of Robin. Everything's hanging in the balance, and Red X's being the naughty little thief he his to tip the scale in his favor. Just where does he play into all this?**


	7. Protect You, Trust me  Forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Francesca**

**A/N: thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it you guys, just keep to it, it helps me update faster.**

--

**Chapter Six: Protect You, Trust Me ... Forever  
**

As the darkness played and showed no sign of ever wanting to leave standing perfectly balanced on the back of a lamppost in the middle of the city was a dark loom onus figure. Glowing red eyes were the only sign of life or even proof he was not just some statue. Staring disgustingly at the humans that scurried and moved never caring that there lives were in potential danger. It all sickened him.

Living in a world with no honor, glory, truth, pride in one's self, and the corruption of politics and money. It all made him sick to the core, but what made him even more grossed out was the fact that **_they_** were living. **_They _**were still breathing, and **_they _**were still allowed to roam the earth. It just angered him to a constant boiling rage, cast down from heaven just because he tried to convince the others to come and help him annihilate those that posed a great threat.

Those …

Those …

**Devils …_evil with a "D"._**

The abomination to all creations, why hadn't the gods before smite the beginning of the mixing races? Why was it that this … these … **devils** were allowed to live after the bastard demons and angles that sired and mothered them from the beginning allowed to walk the earth. They were like the plague, spreading and multiplying until their numbers grew to great. The control on the mixing races was slipping and now the abominations became a race all its own.

An uncontrolled mutation that went horribly wrong.

Now, when it was trying to be controlled it was frowned upon. The damn hellions were free to roam and **_live_**, Grr … that just made him so mad that he felt like killing something, anything that walked. Banished from his home because of his idea and truth in staying true to the old ways.

Demons and angels were never meant to mix, devils were suppose to be eradicated, and now as he stood on the post of the – he cringed – **_human_** world. He was just disgusted. To many changes and the old ways were being forgotten, now humans, even more tainted and smelly then demons were the dominate of the forever changing world.

Though the shift has happened and the world was changing again, he wasn't going to let it. The angels had given up their right to dominate long enough it was time they take back what was rightfully theirs and if he had to use force so be it. Celestials are not the cute little guardian angels these **_humans _**played him out to be. They were much more fierce and formidable and he was going to show it … all he needed was the Nol Verses. To control the most powerful devils raising and call forth every angel – from heaven and earth – to gather and conquer!

It was fool proof … but one … one measly little devil had to get in the way. Just **_had to _**push his buttons and just had to be the one he couldn't kill anytime soon … but that didn't mean he could make him suffer. The insolent little devil didn't know what he was messing with, one of the most powerful angels on earth and heaven, he crouched slightly when he saw an "innocent" pair of citizens. Perfect, a perfect relief of stress.

The cloak that wrapped around him suddenly spread wide open to show a large leather wingspan of about twenty feet from tip to tip. Flapping once he jumped high and let out a loud screech that shocked mother and child. Screaming the mother looked down at her child, "Run Rihana! Run!"

"Useless," whispered in the wind, but echoed like loud banging drums of war in their ears. Before either could act, life was over in a flash as their screams died to nothing in the darkened night. In a bloody mess he stood wrapping his wings around his body like before. He looked at the blood-drenched claws and smiled sinisterly. Glowing red eyes laughed in amusement as he stared down in disgust at the unrecognizable pair.

A perfect combination of mother and daughter, taught once that he should cherish all life. He scoffed, devils weren't lives, they were just walking/talking pile of dead corpses … they just didn't realize it yet.

With a flip of his "cape" he turned and started down the street with no remorse, no regret, and no feeling what so ever. The damned angel set his now relaxed mind to the one thing that will ensure his victory, _Now … the Nol Verses … where are they … and where is Sirus, that shit of a brother better have done his job or they'll be hell to pay. The half-breed bitch better be eliminated as well … can't have any of my pawns tainted with such a filthy throw away._

Scoffing at the thought he unconsciously brought a hand up to run through his thick dark brown tresses falling into place once again like the pieces of an already solved jigsaw puzzle. The angel let his glowing red eyes simmer to show his playful, cool, dark green cat eyes. Loving the feel of blood through his hair he found it to make the perfect hair gel. Apply right amount and it dries in place yet brings a cool shimmer to his locks.

He grinned, blood, red, darkness, the moon … it all felt so good to be alive at the moment. Heh, heh …

--

Standing outside the infirmary where Raven would allow him the distance, Robin sighed heavily and leaned against the far wall. It had already been near 2 days and she was still asleep. Titans East had already come by just the other day and they brought a stranger – 2 strangers to be exact. One was a little girl by the name of Francesca, sweet, childish, but she was a hellion born. The girl played pranks and had a sharp tongue, also the gut to back her up.

Robin didn't mind her at all, but her brother.

Now how he was a completely different story.

He seemed familiar, his aura, his movements, they all seemed precise – calculated – like every time he did something he always had to watch if someone was watching. And someone was always watching, Robin. Something about him Robin just didn't like, sure he was a cool guy, but the shady story Speedy gave him was suspicious. _"Oh – uh – we go back a long ways, I met him in the slums of Steel and – well – let's just say I saved his dumb ass from doing a stupid mistake. Like selling his sister for drugs –" _he never continued for Rorex – that was his name and again Robin didn't like it, it punched to close to one's certain home. Any way, **_Rorex _**threw Speedy a pillow and with the force and strength he put into it the archer went down to the ground.

Robin growled in irritation, just **_something _**bothered him about the guy, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He had suspicions, but the others wouldn't believe him. They'd just brush it off as Robin being Robin. _Feh, yeah and then when he tries to eliminate us then what? Robin being Robin huh? Don't come crying to me if he poisons your drink. _Running a gloved hand through his hair he sighed again in frustration, _Maybe if Raven were awake she'd know if he were trust worthy, she plucked out Terra … please wake up Raven._

_**Believe it or not Boy Blunder I've been up, just too weak to get up.**_

Shooting up from the wall Robin blinked, then again to make sure he heard right reaching out to her barrier he touched it and it dissolved. She allowed him to pass. Walking in slowly so not to alarm her he made his way to her bedside where she laid still resting, "Raven?"

**_Please Robin, quell your thoughts they've been screaming at me for the past few hours you've been standing there._**

Robin smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Sorry."

**_Don't be._**

Taking a hold of her hand he felt her weakly try to return the gesture, but when she breathed tiredly and let her grip loosen, Robin knew she was still healing, "Raven, how bad does it hurt?"

She chuckled in his head and he felt relieved she was at least talking to him, **_The painkillers Cyborg had been giving me help, but my healing will take time Robin, you just have to be patient. When Beast Boy says staying down here 24/7 and starving your self isn't going to bring me back, for once take his advice. It's surprisingly a smart one._**

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried; we nearly lost you there for a second moment in time Raven. What happened? Who did this to you?"

For a second Robin saw her physically frown, but shrugged it off as the feeling of forbidding entered his mind. Either something was bothering her, or she unsure to tell. Both, Robin didn't find appealing, so when she didn't give him a straight answer he felt frustrated again, **_I'll tell you once I'm strong enough to move, I promise. Just trust me Robin to even think about it gives me stress._**

Squeezing her hand gently he let her feel his aura wrap around her protectively as he closed his eyes and concentrated on their bond, the one he knew she was using to talk to him with. He felt her sigh and relax as he brought her hand up to kiss it tenderly he put it down and brushed her forehead, "I do trust you Raven, I just wish I was there to protect you."

She chuckled again in his mind as he felt her slowly fade away from it, **_You can't always be there for me Robin._**

"But I can try."

Once he was sure she had gone from his mind he leaned down to kiss her forehead then turned and walked out the door with some closure that she was really all right. Shaking his head he walked down the hall letting his thoughts wonder back to suspicion, _Why wouldn't Raven tell me right then and there? She wasn't that weak, hell she was communicating with me in the mind. Any form of communication takes power, what would get her to hesitate and wait it off. Okay the up side is she didn't lie to me – I think – and she's not hiding anything big from me – okay that I don't know._

With a growl Robin scratched his head and ruffled his hair messily, _Damn this woman, she's gonna' kill me one of these days, _he couldn't help a smile at that last thought. She wasn't entirely like Starfire, Starfire her danger were the typical damsel in distress savings. Where Raven comes into play Robin had to literally go through hell just to save her, and every time she was in danger it was the cause of her own undoing. Raven was a girl that you can save from anything but her self.

Calming himself down Robin entered the main room where it was officially 6 in the evening, Cyborg was already cooking up some spaghetti, Beast Boy his tofu and the argument commenced. This time around though Aqualad stayed out of it, preferring to talk to Starfire and her home planet and comparing it to Atlantis. Speedy was with Bumblebee watching and laughing at the arguing "chiefs". While – Robin narrowed his eyes in dismay – Rorex sat on the couch letting Francesca watch cartoons.

As if he felt Robin's eyes on him, he turned to lock mask with amber gold eyes. Who the hell – as a human – has gold eyes? No one that's for sure, breaking his gaze to look over at Beast Boy who threw a tofu at Cyborg Robin knew he had to break the fight up before a food war of the century started.

On the couch, being short and slouched Francesca looked up to her low growling brother, in a low whisper she said, "You still haven't spoken to Raven, remember Speedy can only –"

"I know, I know," Rorex glared and turned back to watch some coyote get thrown off some cliff then plunge to his death with an anvil to crush him flat. No wonder kids always get hurt, cartoon violence, "But how can I even get within a yard of her when chuckle's around guarding her like a freakin' bulldog."

Francesca pushed her self up and winked at her brother, "Leave that to me, you'll know your cue when it comes."

Rorex glared at his ever conniving little sister, swearing black and blue that the girl was even more devious then he was. Don't let the hi-I'm-Francesca-innocent-little-girl-wanna'-play look get you, she could pull the cloth from under the table and still leave the dishes in tact and she was going to work her magic. Jumping over the side of the couch Rorex watched her carefully as she strolled across the room to where Mas and Menos sat having a conversation in Spanish.

Sitting with them she began to tune into their conversation occasionally adding her two cents worth seeming to have a perfectly innocent conversation and Rorex was convinced that was just it. Until she laughed and jumped off the couch leaving the two Spanish twins to shrug in confusion, Rorex glared, _What are you up to ya little thorn on my side._

Coming back to him she jumped the couch and continued the watch her cartoons with an all knowing smirk playing at her face, "Alright ya little zit, spill, what are you up to?"

Looking up to him she gave him the sweetest smile and the most innocent face, which he knew to be the face of evil, "Don't worry, I gotcha covered, tomorrow you can have all the time in the world with Raven."

"And why?" he pressed wanting to know everything she was up to, she shrugged and looked over the couch to see if everyone was distracted she sat back and continued to pretend to watch TV as she sang a song. Told him her plain as a manner of speaking.

"Well, if Mas and Menos are right and Robin showers with his mask on only on weekends – oh wouldn't you know it's Sunday – then that gives me the time to sneak in his room snag his extra masks anywhere and everywhere. Once he falls asleep I'll take the mask he wears off and that'll keep him locked in his room for the whole day tomorrow. Paranoid freak." Francesca snickered and Rorex nodded, Robin was paranoid without his mask, it was like a sacred religion, but he wasn't an idiot like most in the room. He was probably the lightest sleeper here.

"It sounds like a winner, but Robin's not exactly Speedy, he'll wake when he knows something's wrong."

That was when she showed more of her brilliance and out of her pocket she took out a vile with green liquid inside, Rorex gaped and stared down at his sister in shock and scold, "Francesca, are you crazy? Where did you get that?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and put the vile away, "The Underground infirmary holds fridges of'em, since this is the hunt then a lot of devils are injured and you know we heal faster when we sleep and many are prone to the night. So they take the vile, I took one just incase you ever got hurt, but it looks like I'll be using it for a much more playful cause."

Rorex glared and shook his head, with a sigh he glanced back at the simmering feuds and saw Robin shake his head and plop down in a set next to Starfire. They once again locked in a heated gaze, before Cyborg started to dish out the food. Francesca jumped at the mention of food and was immediately at the table. Taking his time to walk around the couch Rorex began to carefully watch his sister as the meal commence.

Although his appetite was stolen do to the looks Robin was giving him, and the wonder how Francesca planned to amuse the crowd by sneaking in the vile. All he had to do was sit and watch as everyone was quite and ate in a peaceful silence. Until he saw Francesca's eye sparkle with mischief, "Hey! You guys wanna' try this cool knew Koolaid I found in the store?"

Starfire smiled widely, "Gladly friend, though I must ask, what is this Kool-aid?"

Francesca gave a look of shock and offence, "What? How long you've been on Earth and you've never tried any koolaid? Girl, you're missin' out! I'll go make it right now!"

Jumping off her seat and going to the kitchen everyone gave Rorex a look especially Speedy who knew when Francesca was being Francesca. Shrugging he watched the small girl behind the counter struggle to stand on the stools and make the "sweet" drink. Moving fast and never stopping she pulled out the vile and poured it into one cup that was Robin's and turned to everyone putting it on the table.

She smiled and passed them out; Speedy stirred the drink with his finger and tasted the green liquid. Rorex looked down at his own and gulped to see the green koolaid. The one thing about he sleeping potion was that it was undetectable by smell and taste seeing as their taste buds were more acute then humans.

Lifting up her cup she help it into the air and announced, "To Friend Raven! To help her recovery soon and well."

_Nice one,_ Rorex thought impressively as Speedy again shot him a suspicious look as everyone cheered Raven's name then down the hatch as Francesca closed her eyes to drink all of hers she opened one to see Robin pull away from his cup after drinking every last drop. An all-knowing smile came to her lips as she put her cup down and sighed refreshed, "Refreshing."

"Joyous friend!" Starfire cheered, "Your choosing of liquids was most pleasurable, you should make more."

Francesca shrugged, "Sorry, but that was all I had, oops excuse me I need to use the rest room! Be right back!"

Watching her speed down the hall Rorex looked back to Robin and saw him yawn and sigh. The potion was working fast, mostly because he drank the whole drink as he shook his head to clear the feeling of drowsiness. Rorex knew it wouldn't work, he took that potions once before and the sucker worked like a charm, gently lolling you to sleep until you couldn't fight it.

Working like the way your natural body falls to sleep the potion just prolonged the waking period. Keeping quite Rorex got up to wash his dish and yawned announcing he was turning in he caught Robin giving him a death glare, but ignored it. The guy was falling faster into exhaustion; even if he wanted to fight he'd have to wait till the next day cause he was out like a light.

--

Finding himself in the position Robin was not to long ago, Rorex stood in front of the infirmary; although the barriers were dropped he felt that he couldn't move. The guilt inside for seeing her in such a weak state killed him. Shaking his head he walked in and grabbed a chair to sit next to her. His eyes trailed to where her injuries lay under the white blanket. A flash pf what it would have looked like caked in blood flew through his eyes. Blinking he looked back up and concentrated on her peaceful face.

**_You've got some nerve coming in here feeling all guilty, _**Rorex cringed at the sudden invasion of the mind, it was alien and on instinct he immediately tried to push it out, but Raven was strong. Not only did she keep herself in, but also she soothed, yet like a scolding parent pinned him with a firm hold, **_Rorex huh? Is that you're real name or another alias?_**

She sounded, no he could feel her hurt and if he wasn't so new to this he could have swore he heard her voice quiver and chock. Was she … ? Looking to her face he got up to get a better look and saw that her eyes were clenching shut trying hard to stop a single tear to fall.

Oh … no.

She was crying and he was the cause, if it was one thing that bothered Rorex the most it was when girls cried, not that he was insensitive, but he hated it when they did. It made him feel that in a way he failed … and for her he did. He told her she could trust him and he let her down, "I'm sorry."

Reaching a hand to wipe the tear away she flinched visibly and stabbed warningly into his mind, **_Don't touch me … do you have any idea the shit you've just put me through? I'm lying in this bed like a pathetic helpless ditz, and Robin wants to know what's going on. The position you put me in is critical in all sense of the word… but I guess it's my fault for ever allowing you into my room in the first place. What are doing here any ways?_**

Taking a deep breath and going against her word he went a head and wiped the tear from her cheek then cupped her face with that one hand showing her for all his worth he was so sorry. "You wanted answers to my showing, well I'm gonna' give it to you. That is if you still hate me and want me to leave."

She gave a tired sigh and relaxed her tense body, letting her head fall into his hand she thought weakly and hesitantly, **_I don't hate you … but you're giving me every reason to. Lying goes against all my morals, and you force me to break every one of them … so tell me, please, what's going on?_**

Rorex took a deep breath and slid his hand from her face back to his body and leaned on her bed as he sat once again. Laying his head on her comforter he let his mind wander before starting his explanation, "Well … as you know … I caught you in the middle of a hunt for my race."

**_Yes …_** she urged him to continue and he did so slowly.

"… The angel that nearly killed you was Sirus Malchoraz son to Maurice Malchoraz and brother to Malthenor Malchoraz. A bloodline generation passed from … the warlock Malchior the one that was trapped in the book … the book that the leader to the hunters is after, my heritage, the Nol Verses. My family was suppose to be guarding the book from the Malchoraz Clan, but was lost. I never knew you had it … if you haven't guessed by now from my name I'm from Rorek's bloodline, Rorex NoLincous, Francesca NoLincous … and I'm sorry I got you in the middle of it all. I really am Raven."

Silence …

And it wasn't a comfortable one.

Rorex felt for her mind, for anything she may be feeling to the one truth that even for him sounded unbelievable, but it was the truth. Sirus and Malthenor hated his family and vise versa, mostly because of a stupid thousand-year-old feud their ancestors had. To Rorex, he could give a damn, but when Sirus killed his mother, that was it. From then on it was personal to him. Anyone by the name of Malchoraz in Rorex's eyes was a pile of dead corpses; they just didn't know it yet.

If only he could get Raven to understand then maybe she really would help. Closing his eyes the silence was becoming deafening and surprisingly soothing. Or was he just thinking it? With his head on his arms on her bed he loosened his tense body and sighed, "I'm not going to beg … for your forgiveness, Raven … even for a thief I won't trick something like that of you or stoop that low … I know when I've crossed that fine line, and I won't make the same mistake again. Just … be merciful and know that I never meant to hurt you, **_never_**. If I could, I would, I should, but I can't go back in time and save you. Not even chuckles no matter how much he thinks he can … he's just a devil."

Before he knew it his mind wandered to far and his jabbering ended right when his mouth closed he was out like a light. Leaving Raven to gulp and weakly lift a hand up to place it over his head. He purred and pushed up against it, turning so she could rest it on his cheek she let it and sighed, _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

--

**How you like that, huh? **


	8. Guilt of a Common Thief

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, however I do own the name Rorex and the characters Francesca, and Malthenor **

**A/N: Read the last scene carefully and if you're confused about it then read the bottom. Besides that thanks for the reviews people, wow not even a full week and I get quite a few.**

**_Thanks a bunch you guys you're all so cool!_**

**Anyway, yeah, well … chapter seven. Oh and about the pairing … well … um … I think this chapter should tell you where I'm goin' with it. Sorry if you wanted otherwise.**

--

**Chapter Seven: Guilt of a Common Thief  
**

It was around mid-morning; Robin was up and in a rage about his masks. Francesca knew because when she suggested calling him down for breakfast he snapped and demanded her to leave him alone. Doing as told with a cool smile she told the rest of the team he was getting ready. Leaving them to their daily mingling she excused herself for a little self-guided tour around the tower and was when she saw them. She saw them and smile, dusting her small hands Francesca grinned,_ My work here is done, better go give Boy Wonder his mask back. Hope he don't kill me, if he does Rorex will avenge my death, well he better or I'll come back to haunt his lazy ass._

True Francesca knew Rorex at times to sleep in late – **real late** – and he was a heavy sleeper to, dead to the world drop a nuclear bomb three feet from him and he'll die sleeping. Not wanting to have Robin or the other Titans finding him in this position she walked in and started to shake him gently, "Rorex, Rorex you have to get up. I know you can hear me ya stupid log, get up or Robin will find you."

Growling warningly he turned swatted her hand away weakly muttering a small 'go away' before snuggling closer to Raven's form. The patient in the bed, being the light sleeper smiled and slowly opened her eyes, weakly turning her head to look down at the aggravated Francesca who looked up and jerked back, "Raven you're up."

"Francesca," Rorex growled, "Shut-up, I'm trying to sleep."

Raven gulped and waved Francesca away with a small nod, tilting her head in confusion Francesca shrugged, "What?"

"I said go away – I'm tired," again her brother growled, while Raven waved Francesca away again with a small smile.

Still not understanding she shrugged and glared at Rorex, "Fine, but don't come screaming to me when Robin finds you here."

"Hmm," was his only intelligent reply as he lolled off to sleep again as Francesca skipped away with a shake of her head, _If I die, Rorex is most certainly following me into death._

_**You really should listen to your sister, **_Raven prodded with her eyes open as she lifted her hand up once again to rest it on the side of his head, he purred again and huffed an animalistic snort, "Look chuckles can fine me here if he wants, but what's he gonna' do I'm not hurting you am I, no I don't think so. So stop using energy and sleep, you need it."

Raven glared, **_I've been sleeping for the past two three days, I think I'm rested enough. You however look exhausted, how much sleep have you got in the past few days. _**

With a sigh Rorex found that sleeping was useless and opened his eyes to stare blankly at her white sheets and openly purring at her petting. It was comforting and he only wished she could have the strength to scratch the back of his ear. No he wasn't a dog, but every devil and demon had a certain pleasure point, it just so happened his was at the back of his ears. So with her rubbing passed it, it was almost torture for him to endure.

That was why when what she had sent him, the message in his head, took a while to process, but when it did he narrowed his brows in confusion, "Look?"

Reluctantly pulling away from her touch he looked down at her and saw that her violet eyes where staring back at him, picking her hand up and giving a weak smile she set it down on her side and sighed, "Hey, why do you ego driven maniacs always assume a girl can't handle herself and immediately think the worst."

As if the information of her waking wasn't processing fast enough he shook his head and gave a look of confusion, "You're up."

"So it would seem, and I'm thirsty," she announced with another gulp, snapping Rorex out of his slightly dazed state he nodded.

"You want me to get you a glass of water?"

She shook her head, "No, I want you to leave, and go into my room to retrieve the Nol Verses, when Robin's gone then come back and we'll discuss this with a more clear understanding of things."

Noticing the cold set of business to her words Rorex frowned slightly and nodded understanding where she was coming from. Reaching down to move a strand of hair from her face she fought back a blush concentrating more on the fact that he lied, deceived, and tricked her. It was hard to when she looked into his amber eyes, seeing just how much emotion of guilt and sorrow in them.

Amber. Gold. A good color that suited a thief, if he knew just how treasured his eyes were Raven was sure he'd try to steal them. She knew she couldn't help to think the thought of stealing them for her self; they were so shiny and pure. How could a criminal, a hunted, a struggling older brother, and a guilt-ridden fool hold such gold?

Leaning down to connect his forehead with hers, Raven got the full force of his aura overwhelming her, though it wasn't threatening. It was more relaxing and pleading, he closed his eyes and held his breath as he cupped a side of her face twirling her hair in his fingers he took in her scent. Fruity with a hint of vanilla, she smelled good, like a delicious dessert, it was hard not to wonder if she tasted just as good.

Opening his amber eyes he stared deep into her violet orbs wondering if he were to kiss her right now would she hate him for it? Yet, with a reluctant sigh he pulled away from her soft skin, and delicious scent. He couldn't, it wouldn't be right, when he started to feel this way about her was beyond him, but he knew that this time around he would never allow for her to get hurt on his own accord. She deserved – **_needed _**– better then him self, he was a petty thief, what was to love?

"You want me to tell the other's you're up?" he asked distantly, Raven just stared at him for a moment feeling everything he was feeling and having her head spin because of the different emotions in her head. What was going on in that crazy head of his she was so tempted to search, but held back. It would be an invasion of privacy if she did so and she was going to keep to her morals.

Shaking her head she breathed deep and let go slowly, "Just go X – or Rorex –"

"X is fine," he shrugged and she chuckled, but immediately regretted it when a small twinge of pain snaked up her spine and through her body, X noticed, "Raven?"

"I'm fine," she answered all to quickly and waved him off, "go, Robin's coming."

"Alright then take care, see ya."

Nodding she watched him walk out of the room before she relaxed into her pillow tiredly thinking about what he was capable of doing not to long ago when he came so close. What **_was_** he thinking?

--

Rorex walked down the hall with no rush. He saw no need to; after all it would be awhile before he got another chance to see Raven again. No doubt everyone would be crowding her and asking her all kinds of questions. Robin most likely being the detective he was asking her why she almost died. At that Rorex shuddered, was she going to tell the truth or lie? If she told the truth then that would mean trouble for him and Speedy if Robin found out.

Trouble that is best avoided, yet to him it just grew complicated. On one hand he wanted her to "stretch the truth" so to speak, but on the other hand he just wanted her to tell it as it was. Last night when she said he forced her to lie to her friends she sounded so sad and tired, and that just added to his guilt, which just irritated the hell out of him.

How come now – of **_all times_** – was he just starting to have a freakin' conscious.

Once upon a time there was a thief that lived with no regrets and no second thoughts, living for the moment and stealing for the fun … Rorex snorted, _Yeah right, that's just the icing on the cake, nobody likes to hear the full truth … it'll just hurt. _Again he berated himself, it was all Raven's fault. How the hell could she – within less then a few days – turn his outlook on life black then color again. Rebooted anew, he now saw everything in another angle. An angle he thought was useless since the death of his mother after his father.

He growled, _Being a hero is just too much to ask of me, to be a brother – now that much I can do. Without the pressure of hanging everyone's and your own life in the balance, caring about no one other then yourself is easy. I was never much of a hero, I try and I always fail one way or the other. _Running a hand through his thick dark hair and sighing thoughtfully he continued his contemplation of where he actually stood on the playing field, _First time, my mother dies. Second time, I lose the belt to that damnable Robin and thus failing to actually accomplish something in my life. Third time … someone close to me almost dies again. Every time I play the hero I wined up losing something in return. Maybe I'm just not playing the game of life right?_

Deep, was the only thing that came to mind if anyone were to hear his thoughts, if anyone liked to hear what went on in the mind of a thief. Well that is if any cared to listen, right now an aggravate Robin coming down the hall just wanted to check to see if Raven was okay. If she was still asleep it was a cause for concern, was she really okay or was there something deeper to her condition.

That last part Robin hoped he was just over exaggerating the situation, but the reason he thought it was when he came down the hall he never expected to catch Rorex traveling down here as well. What was he doing down here?

As if fate had a sense of humor, or the deluded author writing this damn story was laughing leisurely at their expense. Both Rorex and Robin stopped to stare quizzically at each other. The earlier wondering what the former was going to suspect and the former just wondering what the earlier was doing there, the former was the first to voice his wonder, "What are you doing down here?"

Shrugging nonchalantly Rorex did as he did best, play it off, "Just checkin' your place out."

Robin's masked eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Without an escort?"

Rorex grinned, "Never new I needed one."

"Well does anyone know you're down here?" Robin continued.

"Maybe, what? Is there some kind of treasure down here you're afraid I might steal, lay back kid I'm just here for the ride."

"No, just wondering cause your sister thought it was funny to take all my masks and hide them from me as a prank," crossing his arms over his chest Robin glared, "now I usually take pranks lightly, but when it's concern for the safety of the citizens of Jump City. Then us Titans have to always be ready to defend it, don't take this the wrong way, but you have to watch her closer and maybe discipline her a bit more."

Raising a brow and scoffing and continuing on his way out Rorex dismissively replied, "She's just a kid, discipline is like speaking another language to them something like _como'elsefa chonsiblanc dontlion Blairdonio, _don't hurt your self."

Robin glared at the amber-eyed elder that language didn't even sound remotely human, but it was familiar, "Excuse me?"

Shrugging Rorex turned around and walking back wards said, "You take life too seriously kid, more or less. Just relax every once in awhile, maybe then you won't find me so much of a threat."

With that he turned back around and continued out of the hall towards the main room leaving Robin in shake his head and snorted at the person's suggestion. "Oh yeah, I'd love to see you take up my job, **_then_** tell me if relaxing is an option or not. Where'd Speedy find that guy?"

Forgetting about him for the time being Robin just set his mind on seeing Raven, if she's awake then it's high time she told them what was going on and why. Rorex he could deal with some other time though the nagging feeling that the language he spoke was something he should know about just wouldn't die. Why did it sound so familiar he never heard a more strange set of words spoken aloud? Coming to Raven's health room, all thoughts of Rorex were forced to a halt as he tried to relax himself and enter calmly.

--

Once again night fell, Malthenor found him self in another rage again.

Not only had his coward of a brother bailed on him, but also the half-breed was still alive.

No, no, no, not that her death was really all that important, but it would make things go a lot smoother if she was out of the picture, nothing to stand in the way of taking full control of every devil powerful enough for him to call a foe. He had to finish this, he'll deal with his pathetic brother later, now he had to make sure she was dealt with … or.

A grin came to his face as he landed on the roof of the giant conspicuous Tower. Yes, his worry was for not, the half-breed wasn't much of a threat after all. In fact, she was pretty much disposed of, _Maybe, little brother, I could spare your life for another time. The poison should do her in soon enough, _crouching on the edge of the tower and turning to look out at the city, he sat back closed his eyes and sighed relaxingly. The night tonight was cool and refreshing, the hypnotic sounds of the rushing waves against the shore were soothing. No wonder the Titans decided on such a secluded spot, the feel of the familiar poison that dwelled in the half-breed's blood stream was even more reassuring for him.

She was dieing.

Slowly.

She may not know it, and if she were strong she wouldn't die for another – hmm – he didn't really know, and frankly didn't care. Death was death, ain't nothin' else to it. Raven Roth Teen Titan to Jump City was slowly going to reach her fate. The poison kills mercifully; in the night when your heart and body is most relaxed is when it'll literally take your breath away.

And now she may lay down the sleep 

_She prays the lord her soul to keep_

_And if she were to de before she wakes_

_She prays the lord her soul to take_

Malthenor chuckled and silenced when he heard someone coming up to the roof, still grinning he spread open his wings jumped off the tower and glided away just over the surface of the glistening, shimmering, calm waters. Running his fingers through the water rippling and creating something of a jet stream at the rate he was going. He climbed high and tilted letting his wing cut the water.

Glancing back at the tower he shook his head when he felt it was Rorex himself coming to the roof Malthenor pushed forwards and faster he flew to the city, _Sleep well Raven, for it may be the last you'll ever get. Pity really, to see such a pretty thing go to waste._

--

**Sorry if this was a bit short for you, but that was all I could come up with, without spoiling everything. If you're confused about the last scene, then I'll break it down.**

**You see Sirus and Malthenor have a power, earlier in the story you read that X got a serious injury and came to Raven for help. Well it was Sirus that dealt the blow and with his claws he dripped it instead of the poison to kill you in long runs, he turned it to an acid that'll burn your body if he just flicked his wrist and sent the acid flying.**

**Raven, when he stabbed her he just injected the lethal Mercy Poison as I call it cause, well, he's an angel I thought it fit that all their attacks would be merciful, unless it's Malthenor then that's a different story. Since Malthenor is Sirus's brother he could sense the injected poison running through any of their victims' body, but he had to be within a close range. Since he was on the tower it was close enough to feel Raven's "coming death".**

**There, hope that cleared that part up for you, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

**Peace out.**


	9. Trust

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, Sirus, the name Rorex, Francesca and Malthenor are mine so no touchy.**

**A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy you guys, what's the fun in knowing if Raven's really gonna' croak or not if you threaten not to read any more?**

**Just chilax the stories barely even through, and the pairing … well … it looks like you didn't catch it last chapter, maybe you will in this, if you don't then oh well, you'll just have to keep reading**

**As for Raven and her powers, don't worry I'll let her have her fun, after all if some one got close enough to stab you and touch at the same time you'd be looking for someone to kill to.**

**So here's the next chappie, enjoy.**

--

**Chapter Eight: Trust**

With her hospital bed cranked up to a sitting position Raven leaned against it and carefully read over the large white book in her lap, never caring to even take a second glance up at Rorex who was leaning against the far wall. Francesca sat at the foot of Raven's bed also reading; however it was one of Beast Boy's comics, curtsy to Boy Wonder, who insisted on keeping the young girl occupied after the 'Mask Incident'.

Late in the night after Rorex had returned from catching some air on the roof he watched as Raven's brows furrowed and finally closed her eyes and the book. Marking the page with her fingers she looked up with a tired expression, "Tell Robin didn't go out on patrol tonight."

Rorex raised a brow, not exactly the question he'd hear coming from her mouth, shrugging he answered dismissively, "He did, why?"

She sighed and reopened the book with a huff uncharacteristically blowing up on a falling strand of violet hair, "I knew he would … apparently I don't think he bought my story."

"Which was?"

"The truth … parts of it," she answered slowly turning the large page and continued to read, "I told him about there his a crazed cult going around killing off demons and devils and I was a random target. I told him my communicator was jammed and I had to fly my way back home, told him I may have accidentally tripped the alarm and all that jazz. Speaking of which, where is my Mclaren?"

At this Rorex grinned, "Oh that sweet thing, they think it's mine."

She shot him a look that could have frozen over all hell, "Don't get to attached, if I find one scratch on my Silver Raven I'm coming for your head."

He waved her off, "Don't worry your precious Raven's fine, besides, where the hell did you learn your skills to drive and know your tech? You still haven't explained that to me."

Raven gave him a dry look before turning back to the book that she once thought was a harmless story, "Frankly I don't need, where I learned my techniques are none of your concern."

Pushing off the wall and walking towards the bed around to her side he smiled, "Aw come on, who's gonna' know? No one but me – and maybe Francesca, but she don't count."

"Hey," Francesca whined as she looked up to glare at her grinning brother showing tongue he returned the gesture and Raven rolled her eyes, "Shut-up you dweeb, I do count. Unlike you I can at least count up to my own age."

Raven snickered to herself silently; though Rorex saw her smirk behind the book he smiled himself and snorted at Francesca, "Ya little brat, at least I'm taller than you."

Francesca scoffed and turned back to her comic, "That the best you can come up with? What a crock of shit."

Rorex glared, "Watch your mouth, chuckles right you do need discipline, maybe I should leave you here with him to take you under his wing."

"HA! Right! With out me, you'd be nothing cause as much as you hate to admit it I'm always gonna' be two steps ahead of you." Francesca grinned never noticing Rorex slowly sneaking up behind her.

"Oh yeah, well I suggest you slow down cause you never know when I'll – **sneak up on you!**" pouncing and grabbing the litter girl and pulling her to the chair. On his lap she squirmed and screamed, pleading for mercy as he ruthlessly tickled her to death. Raven, having given up on the book in the middle of the sibling squabble watched with great interest and a spark of curiosity as Rorex for once showed her a side she never seen even in her friends.

Love, undying family love of true siblings.

Watching as he held her firmly, yet gently with one arm while he tickled with the other. Raven wondered if Francesca was feeling any discomfort in such a position, however Raven knew discomfort was far from pleasure and unbridled joy. Something she always felt with Starfire, but with Francesca it was different. She was child so the joy that come from a child was more pure and bright. Surprising coming from a girl deprived of a real family with real loving parents that'll make sure she grows to be a successful woman.

"Huh? Huh? Come on say it. I wanna' hear you say it, say it and I'll let you go." Rorex taunted, Francesca giggled, laughed and pushed.

"You're the best," she whimpered and Rorex didn't stop.

"What? Didn't hear you."

"You're the best!" she screamed and Rorex still didn't release her.

"Who's the best and what of?"

Raven rolled her eyes, _Egomaniac, _she thought as she tried to tune back to the book trying to pick up hints or clues to what could be so special about it as Francesca screamed, "Rorex is the bestest brother in the world!"

"That's what I thought, two steps ahead, get outta' here." Putting her down and pushing her playfully she turned and weakly punched his shoulder.

"Stupid dork," she pouted and he put up his hands in ready like fists moving as if he were standing in a fighting stance.

"Oh what? You want some, come on let's see how fast you are, come on throw me a punch. Come on."

She glared and wildly swung what Raven knew to be a punch, Rorex unfairly pulled back and then faster then even Raven could keep up shot out a hand to gently cuff at Francesca's cheek, "Ha, still to slow."

With an angry growl she began to throw more aimed punches and with Rorex still on the chair dodged/blocked every one leisurely grinning and then just holding up his hands in defeat, "Alright brat I give up, you win, you're too strong for me."

Francesca pouted again the picked up the comic she dropped, muttering cheater as she stalked off to the other side of the room where there were more beds up against the large wall window and sat on the one furthest from them with her back turned. Raven gave Rorex an exasperated look and all he did was smile 'innocently' and shrug as she scoffed, "You quite done yet?"

"Yes I am," nodding he got up and loomed over her looking down at the ancient book, "so you still lost?"

"Factually I have no clue what I'm looking for," Raven glared at the book roughly turning a page and sitting back, wincing when another shot of pain went through her body.

Rorex put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Raven waved him off, "I'm fine, just pains that'll eventually go away. Anyway, here, your turn to look."

Reaching down and grabbing the book from her lap, Rorex sat back on the chair and sighed asking, "Geez I thought I'd never see this book … where'd you get it?"

She answered, "A gift as a reward for being a Titan and saving the city."

"A gift?" Rorex repeated curiously and shook his head, "If anything this thing should have been trashed."

"Is that any way to show affection for your heritage?" Raven blinked as Rorex shrugged.

"This dumb thing was the cause for many problems along the lines of history, the major one being the curse that bounds Malchior to it."

Raven stayed quiet after the last statement letting Rorex read on to find what the leader of the hunters could want so much about it. What was in the damn thing that was enough to kill for? Watching Rorex read over the pages Raven furrowed her brows in slight confusion and before she knew what she was asking it just came out of her mouth, "Rorek's eyes were ice blue, how come yours and Francesca's are amber gold?"

Looking up from the book catching Raven in his golden gaze she saw the amusement and cockiness building up in them as he chuckled, "My mother was of Rorek's line, and my father was just a powerful devil. Did you know that if you're strong enough you could actually determine what your kid would look like before they were born?"

Shaking her head Raven looked away from his gaze finding it hard to keep, they were just so deep and easy to burn from the fire that sprouted from it. Childishly Raven feared that she'd heat up if she looked too deep into them. Then berated herself for her shyness, there was nothing to be shy about. Looking back up at Rorex she saw he was staring at her with his concealment spell dropped.

Giving her time to study his blood-red markings on his cheeks she reached out to trace them but he stopped her and held her wrist. Pulling his head away, Raven pulled her hand back and slightly frowned in confusion, what was **_he_** shy about, why did she even want to touch him? _It's the drugs, _Raven thought dryly, _I told Cyborg just to give me my herbs, but no. He insists on western medicines, typical. _She thought in exasperation. Even if she were very grateful for his tender care and knowledge of medicines, her healing would come along even faster if he gave her the herbs.

Which she found herself questioning the duration of her stay in the health room, she should have been able to at least sit up without feeling a slight cramp in her abdomen. What was keeping her from healing even faster? This disturbed her, although the confusion on her face was overlooked and a different answer was given to her earlier "drugged" reaction

"They're sensitive when out of concealment." Rorex grinned, with much mischief.

"Sensitive?" Raven blinked and sat up fighting the pain to get a better look at him, "Of what? Touch?"

Stupid question she knew, but curiosity and her damn drugs were the cause. His grin became more of a sly smirk as he answered smoothly, "They're not just for show, think of them as the first warning of run. Chuckles a few days back in your room showed an example of it, when they glow it's a warning to anyone around to leave or suffer whatever they have in mind … and yes, they are **_very_** sensitive to touch if shown in the open."

"How sensitive?" Raven was killing her Curious emotion at that very moment; the stupid thing was taking advantage of her druggy state! She swore if she ever got strong enough to visit Nevermore Curiosity was dieing on sight. A dreaded feeling was coming over her, she knew deep down the answer to this question, but she wanted to hear him say it? Why? That was a damn good question that Intelligence was currently bashing her demon side to answer.

Rorex chuckled and turned back to the book, "Let's just say you don't wanna' do anything you might regret."

Raven glared, _What the hell was that suppose to mean?_ She was just about to open her mouth to make a witty comment when Francesca called attention to herself, "Yo Rorex, come look at this."

Both looked up from each other, Rorex standing up having been sitting down on the other side of Raven. The little demon was kneeling on the bed with her face pressed up against the glass, Rorex's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he walked round Raven's bed to join his sister. Raven watched helpless and quite irritated as she sat in the bed with no way of getting out, "What is it?"

Francesca looked up at her brother then glanced back at Raven for the briefest of moments before whispering in their native tongue incase Raven heard said, **_"What are we to do?"_**

Rorex frowned coming close to a scowl as a low growl escaped his throat a hint of hate in his tone, Raven felt the sudden raise of emotions seep from Rorex and gulped trying to suppress it from her body. What could have gotten' him so worked up all of a sudden?

Even Francesca sat back from her brother, not from feeling what Raven felt, but from knowledge of their past and knowing her brother well enough to know he'd forget, but never forgive. Sirus, the angel that was flying closer to the tower seen only by the bright moonlight was low to the water, thought it did little to conceal his pure white wings that glistened under the light. The fact still remained he was coming, Rorex held up a hand with his claws already grown to it's full length and placed it on Francesca's head, **_"Stay. Put. Make sure Raven doesn't do anything stupid."_**

Commanding and strong Francesca felt – as a devil – threatened to respond in kind and follow orders, but as a sister she felt great worry as he turned, walked and gave Raven the book. Raven glared suspiciously and warningly at Rorex, "What's going on? Tell me, no more lies."

Not being able to meet her gaze Rorex gulped and turned his back heading to the door, "Don't worry, nothing important."

"Rorex –" before Raven could even continue her call he was out the door with it sliding shut, Francesca jumped to her bed and smiled Raven glared and growled, "what's going on?"

Francesca grinned sweetly and shrugged, "Nothin' much just Rorex going to say hi to an old friend."

Raven's glare darkened, "What old friend?"

"No one important."

"Francesca," Raven warned.

Francesca grinned mockingly, "Raven."

--

"You have got **_some nerve _**showing your face here," Rorex growled and crouched getting ready for a battle as Sirus hovered three feet from the ground on the edge of the tower. Retracting his wings into his back he groaned and slightly stumbled in pain off the rail. Standing on his feet, however holding on to his right arm with his left Rorex smelt blood and lots of it. He smirked; the angle was still hurt from Francesca's attack, a wave of pride and confidence shot through the devil knowing that his sister barely of age actually wounded the powerful angel.

Catching his breath, Sirus stood up to his full height with much force and strength. Wincing as pain seeped into his features his deep rich green eyes shining deep with wryness and exhaustion. Holding up his clawed hand to show he meant no harm Sirus was just lucky it was Rorex he was talking to not Robin. If it were Robin he'd no doubt slaughter the bastard that dared touch – let alone **_hurt _**a member of his pack. Panting Sirus bowed his head to further express his submission and peace, "Please … hear me out … I came to tell you, to warn you that this Hunt is not a Hunt, it's a slaughter."

Rorex scoffed and snarled, "Well what the fuck you thought it was? A tea party? Get to the point or I'll run you through the same you did Raven. I already told you she wasn't a part of anything of this! Yet you still hurt her – no – you almost killed her! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth isn't that our teachings?" he mocked with his eyes already tinting pink.

Sirus winced, whether from the harsh words and hidden threat or from the injury. Either one Rorex didn't care just as long as he was feeling some kind of pain; cause lord knows that if his father hadn't taught him the full road of control he would have surely killed the angel. Not just for revenge on Raven's behalf, but from the smell of blood, the thick tension, the feel of the angel's frightened aura. Everything screamed for Rorex to annihilate, eliminate, exterminate, and obliterate the insulting offence.

But he held back.

He'd known Sirus as his brother for a while, knew what their methods were.

Their families may be generations of blood hate, but the brothers were smart and knew exactly what they were doing.

So what did Sirus want, was Rorex's dominating question at the moment.

"No … you don't understand …" Sirus took a deep breath, even if it hurt to do so, he needed to, Rorex had a right to know, " … Malthenor has discovered something that has just set a new rage in his blood … your friend … the Titan, is more than they appear."

Now Rorex showed a little interest, "Raven? You're wrong she has nothing to do with this."

Sirus may have been strong, wise, seen many years, but he lacked patients and he showed it by growling and baring his fangs ignoring his pain, as he snarled, "No you idiot not the half-breed, her leader the one that always wears the mask! Him! He's the one Malthenor the leader of this whole thing is after! That's why he wants the book! To ensure that if he does not persuade the boy now he'll forcefully take control of him through one of Malchior's spells! Jesus Christ you devils this slow?"

Rorex growled his amber eyes no longer tinting pink with his markings as he snorted, "Well how the hell was I suppose to know, me and the kid aren't exactly on equal terms and besides, Malthenor can't be the leader to this whole thing. He's a blood-lusting idiot that if you threw him a raw slab of meat he'd dive for it."

"Well there's a lot you obviously don't know about my brother," Sirus sighed and cracked his neck, closing his eyes he calmed down and began again slowly, "the Titans' leader cannot fall into Malthenor's grasp, and neither can the book. If with both there's no hope for the future of your kind let alone the future of this world. That book is not just a fairytale; it holds clues for power too great for one creature to have."

"So what? You just came here to warn me about the end of the world? Sorry slick but that's already happened." Rorex sneered and turned his back on the angel that was shaking his head, "I suggest you leave now or I trip the alarm and let everybody know you're here, you do know that Archer is in the tower don't you?"

"So arrogant and cocky," Sirus glared, "What Trigon tried to do was nothing compared to what that book is capable of. Heaven, Hell, and Earth will merge if Malthenor gets a hold of that book, if that happens, well, you know the rest."

Turning around to give Sirsu a dry look Rorex bared his fangs, "And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I can, and I will." Giving the devil a serious stare Sirus bowed his head to stare at the ground as he slowly, painfully and weakly retracted his wings from his back and slid them out to the open. More blood poured forth as he shook and swayed, under the weight of his wings they drooped and like a fallen angle his bloody wings dragged on the ground around him. It was a beautiful yet sad sight under the crescent moon with the sparkling stars.

Rorex watched, as he looked up again with his deep green eyes a look of purity under all the unruly guilt and shame shone through. For once since Rorex knew the angel he looked like his namesake. Yet sad and tired, it showed in his voice, "I agree with my brother on most terms, but this time he's gone over the edge. I cannot apologize for what I have done, and I won't begin to. Raven … her name … correct?"

Not knowing where he was going with this Rorex nodded in answer and on instinct out stretched his hand when Sirus threw him something. A vial, a corked vial that held a deep crimson liquid inside. Rorex gave it a suspicious look, and then raised a brow at the angel, who asked, "Do you have any deep feelings for the girl?"

Rorex gave a dry look, "Why the hell do you wanna' know and what the hell is this shit?"

Sirus shrugged, "The potion would only work if you do so. Before she sleeps, pour the vial in front her, don't tell her what it is, don't even lie about it, say her name and give it to her to drink. If she trusts you she'll drink it."

"But what **_is it _**I don't do poison, especially on people I find to be close," Rorex glared about ready to smash the deep crimson red liquid to the cement.

"It's a potion that'll save her life, there's already poison in her system with no clue when she'll just die in her sleep … you are familiar with it, correct?" now Rorex almost dropped the vial in shock, Raven was poisoned, but how come he couldn't smell it sense it, feel her death? Sirus saw his confusion and chuckled, "If you care so much, just give her the potion and do as I say, if she trusts you then she'll drink it, if she doesn't then she must fight. There isn't much, but since she's not aware enough to fight it then she'll surely sleep away and never awake."

"You did this," Rorex anger was back and coming close to full swing, the only thing holding him back now was the fact that the potion in his hand was Raven's only survival, this was the real reason for the angel's showing. The potion to determine Raven's life, and it was Sirus that was causing her this grief.

That question was even answered as Sirus nodded and Rorex took a step at him his markings and eyes glowing full on red, though blinking as he tired to gain control, "You're the one that injected the poison when you stabbed her! You bastard! If she dies I swear to whatever fucking god it is you pray to I'll hunt you down and kill you myself! You stole my family from me, if she dies then I'm taking you personally to hell."

"Then I suggest you hurry and make her drink the potion," Sirus countered, "it's her only shot at living, like it or not she's still a half-breed, just a drop should have killed her on the spot, but as we both know she's stronger then that. Remember what I have instructed, no lying, and remember her leader, Malthenor is after him and the book. Keep both away. Last chance, final warning, farewell old friend."

Rorex took another step towards him as the angel took to the air a bit on the sloppy side, but that was to be expected as a sprinkle of blood sprayed over the tower, the wind blowing a few drops on Rorex's face as he watched him flew away. Torn between going after him and ripping him a new one and going down to save Raven, the former was the most appealing as he ran down the stairs to Raven.

If it was one thing he swore to keep it was his promise to her, that she could trust him with his soul, but the one that nagged at the back of his mind was what Sirus said. _No lying … how ironic is this? I've been lying to Raven, and now that I'm just beginning to tell her **almost** everything, I can't lie for her sake to drink a potion? Damn, she'll never trust me … _that thought hit him harder than he expected, in fact it got him to just stop completely in the middle of his way towards the infirmary. Staring at the ground as if a new, unpleasant, revelation had been discovered, Rorex suddenly felt sick. She'd never trust him, not after everything he put her through.

From here out it was all business.

She'd never trust him enough to drink a crimson liquid potion that looked very much like poison.

Trust.

So hard to build.

So easily broken.

**--**

**What'cha think, review please they make me happy**

**Oh and don't hurt me for this, it's my stupid brain's fault and this idea just wouldn't get out of my head, but I have this one story coming up, same catagory, and it's a definate Red/Rav, what can I say I'm liking the pairing don't know why. But it's called **_It's Not Me, _**in Raven's prove and I'm not quite sure where it's heading, but I had to get it out of my head! The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, like a damn masquito (spelling?)**


	10. Lies and Blood

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, **

**A/N: Alright the next chapter! We're almost done … I think … hmm, you know what let's play this by ear; I honestly don't know when I'll be done. Anyway read on and review, thank you for the many reviews earlier I really do appreciate it and everything so thank you all again!**

--

**Chapter Nine: Lies and Blood**

_Raven can't be lying to me, _he thought over and over again as he raced on his R-cycle back to the tower after a long night of researching, and questioning of the city. Going at a fast pace, yet slow enough for him to control in deep thought without crashing. Robin growled and narrowed his eyes on the road, _It's above her to lie, the only time she'd do it is if she thought she was saving our lives or the lives of others. It's not like her to … so why would she do it? what could possibly be so scary to lie about her assassin. _So maybe he was exaggerating a bit for using the word assassin, but it sure as hell sounded like it.

Raven was assassinated, why?

They didn't finish the job, someone intervened, who?

He had followed signs and snitches to the Underground where they knew there was movement. All he got was that there was a gang called the Unforgivable announcing a huge reward for some kind of priceless artifact to be found. The artifact that the Titans East had told them about, and hadn't found what it was about. However the fact that it was being looked for on both cities was disturbing. Robin was beginning the smell the stench of plot.

Something big was going down and Raven knew something about it.

As much as he hated to admit it, but she was lying to him and he had to either talk the answer out of her or force it, the former was to harsh in her state and the earlier was to long for his patients. Don't get the Boy Wonder wrong he was pretty patient guy, but as he thought earlier Raven was gonna' get him killed one of these days.

So that was the reason why he took the long route home, to straightened out and clear his mind, so far he had been doing as Raven had suggested. To keep his mind cleared and stick with Starfire in order to calm down, he found that taking a ride on his cycle also helped to sooth his raging blood. To bad it had to end.

Behind him and unaware of the danger from the sky a streak of black dropped down like a swooping falcon and with a powerful kicked sent him flying over his already speeding cycle crashing to the ground. The cycle lost control and crashed to the side of the road, Robin got to his hands and knees shaking his head and thanking the inventor of helmets for without his he was sure his head would have split. His attacked dropped the ground with a flap and like a gargoyle folded his wings into a cape as he glared with glowing red eyes at the devil that slowly stood up and took off his helmet.

As if checking to see if it was cracked or still dazed Robin suddenly spun around and threw four disks at the assailant. The winged beast jumped back and took to the air hissing and snarling as the smoke and debris kicked up. Like a bat outta' hell Robin shot up from the smoke with his bo-staff banished and since the creature was still close enough to the ground Robin nailed it on the side of its head.

Caught unawares the creature screamed in pain and crashed to the ground. Robin landed and twirled his staff to the side glaring at the one that dared attack from behind, "Alright, who are you and what do you want with me?" Robin demanded.

The beast recovered quickly with it's wings un-hooked and hanging limp on the ground Robin thought he had broken them, but when they suddenly spread wide and blew up the dust and rocks from the impact Robin knew he was dealing with something far more formidable. Especially with its glowing red eyes, hissing warnings, and bared fangs. Robin had the strong urge to just slap this cretin around – not kill him – but just whack him around for his insult.

Growling low and deep the creature suddenly burst out laughing. Closing his eyes Robin saw them slowing returning back to its – he supposed – normal color. Dark, almost hunter green orbs stared back at him as his wings came back down to wrap around it's master. With a bow, Robin kept his guard up, this guy was already on the top of two lists: psychotic and psychotic. The difference? One was mild and the others the deep end. Robin kept his wits as the creature who was obviously intelligent on some levels walked gracefully slowly towards him, "Sorry if I scared you, but red is my color, it just – trips me."

Something was right about this guy, Robin could feel it in his bones. Everything he felt from his guy was danger, warning, caution, and death … no, that last part Robin could very much smell with his heightened sense. Death, blood it was all there, this guy reeked of it so bad that Robin almost felt like barfing every time he breathed into his nose. He tried not as he kept a firm face, "Who are you?"

"What? All business?" the guy mocked as he started to walk in circles making sure to keep at least f feet away, Robin followed not wanting this guy out of his sight for one second, "Aw come on little Robin, the world isn't all black and white. Why don't you put some color in your life? Like red, such an interesting color it is. Passion, rage, power, lust, everything a man could ever want yet is told otherwise to never have. Personal pleasure of all levels is frowned upon with the job you go through."

**"Who are you?" **Robin growled, "I will not ask again."

"And you won't have to," stopping in the same place as he started to circle the hero, the dark green-eyed man grinned and bowed, "Malthenor Malcoraz, and I'm here for a bargain."

Robin glared, "Sorry, don't deal with people who try to kill me on first impressions, kind a ruins the relationship."

Malthenor mockingly frowned and tilted his head in a small pout, "Don't you even want to hear my proposition?"

"No. Thanks." Robin reached to his belt to contact his friends, but stopped short when he saw movement from his enemy, charging with sharp lethal claws the thought that taking the guy down would be cake. Boy was he wrong. Whatever the creatures claws were made of when they scrapped his steel it sparked every time Robin blocked off his move.

Swipe to the left Robin thought of moving to block, but knew it was a fake, following his opponents next move he counted the crouch and the move to trip him. Back flipping and hoping to hit Malthenor in the chin, the angel leaned back then rolled away once Robin was back on his feet and swing to kill. Widening his fingers as if to show their sharpness Malthenor stayed low to the ground as Robin charged to knock his head like before. That wasn't going to happen as he dodged to the left, then right, and finally once close enough spun around and opened up his wings.

It may have been a dirty trick, but playing dirty was fun. Especially as Malthenor watched the hero fly back from the force behind the move and loose his bo-staff, _Perfect, _he thought with great satisfaction as he brought his wings back around his shoulders, "You're a very interesting character Robin, I find that your **_methods _**in battle shows a great struggle with your **_"inner demon" _**as most would say. Noble, brave, compassionate Robin. Leader to the Titan and a friend to all accept those who threaten his land. Yet I can tell in the way you move, just your very footsteps and maneuvering in battle you wish for a bit of release – so to say."

Getting to his feet and slyly throwing four disks at Malthenor, the angel spread open his wings and cupped his body at a form of shield to block to on coming threat. Once done he flicked them and let them flutter a bit before once again resting on his shoulders, Robin growled, there was something strange about his guy, "What are you?"

"Your instincts should tell you I'm a threat," Malthenor grinned then with his inhuman speed was up in Robin's face, startled, yet still in control Robin jumped back and threw more disks to keep the creature at bay. The angel dodged to the side and scoffed, "that the best you got? Devil?"

Robin hesitated in attacking, "What did you say?"

Malthenor grinned as he recapped mockingly, "Is that the best you got? **_Devil_**?"

"How did you – who are you?" Robin growled, Malthenor shrugged and moved to circle the confused Robin.

"Hasn't that lying wretch of a half-demon told you about the struggle between your kind and the most powerful race in all worlds? The angel race, me, I, Malthenor Malcoraz the leader of the hunters that are slowly exterminating your kind," he chuckled manically, Robin stepped away from him reaching for his communicator for it looked like this guy was more crooked then a stumbling drunkard.

Malthenor noticed him reach for the communicator and in an instant attacked again, forcing Robin to keep away as he dodged, flipped, and countered a few of the angel's moves. At one point Malthenor reached up and came down with his claws to slash at Robin's heart, but he grabbed his wrist in time to stop it just above his head. The angel growled and swiped up with his other hand intent on stabbing him to death. Robin caught that wrist to then jumped and kicked the angel on the chest. Flipping back and releasing the angel that went tumbling and skidding on the ground in pain when Robin landed and Malthenor stopped. What he did was unsuspecting.

On the ground Malthenor jumped to his feet his claws dripping with the acidic poison and without hesitation whirled around, flicked his wrist and sent the deadly acid flying. Robin went wide-eyed and ducked the on coming attack, then rolled when a few more drops came his way, however his cape wasn't so lucky. Burning, disintegrating and melting as if were paper in fire Robin was forced to take it off or suffer the burn reaching the rest of his costume.

Just as he threw the worthless piece of cloth away, Malthenor had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and literally yanked him to his feet without a problem. Bring him face to face, so relatively close to the point where Robin was gagging at the strong smell of blood, venom, and death on the angel. He struggled to at least save his nose; the smell was so intoxicating and revolting to his sensitive nose.

The angel's breath didn't exactly smell like roses either as he spoke with a hiss, raining his spit on the side of his face. Robin sneered in disgust, gross, was the first thing that came to mind, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you creatures. You are all so fucking filthy, why would **_anyone _**take pity on an abomination such as you cretins? No devil is good or bad, they're just mutations of perfection."

Throwing Robin to the ground, he was just about to jump to his feet, when the angel came down on him and stomped his foot on his chest knocking the wind right from his mouth as Malthenor leaned down. Putting weight from not only his body, but also his wings, Robin stifled a groan in pain as he gritted his teeth, "There is an ancient code that states all hell born and heaven born creatures are to never associate with one another. Yet that rule was broken and it happened any way, and **_now_** it's happening again. This time, **_you_**, little robin are the result that I so desperately want to just rip your fucking heart out!"

Grabbing his by the collar and pulling him up face to face again Robin glared and swept a punch as a way of freedom, but Malthenor threw him to the ground again before that happed. Ripping his utility belt and communicator from the boy's possession Malthenor effortlessly melted it in his hands with his acidic poison. Then using his wings right when Robin was getting to his feet charged the devil and with the momentum of the wings force, Robin was once again winded when Malthenor punched him straight in the gut. Then upper cut him and swept him to the ground again.

Head hitting the ground harder then before Robin literally saw stars as he tried to gain the upper hand, yet the circulation to his lungs were cut off. Why? Because Malthenor had wrapped his hands round his neck chocking the leader ruthlessly as his eyes glowed a deep read, "You are worthless, a piece of trash that is never meant to be. Why can't you bastards just die! All of you are like damn cockroaches, so fucking hard to kill!"

Malthenor never knew what hit him, never saw it coming only felt the sharp stab of pain in his chest do to something that shouldn't be, and couldn't be. Slowly his hold on the devil loosened as he let go and gazed at the devil with utter confusion. Robin couched and sat up, Malthenor pulled back, but in doing so he gagged and spat out blood when Robin's clawed hand, fingers drawn together like a snake was brought up to examination.

From the tip of the claws down to slightly passed the wrist was covered in blood, Malthenor's blood, looking up to the angel who was hunched over clutching the giant hole in his chest so close to the heart and spewing in blood. Robin almost threw up, did he do that? Did he, with his **_bare hand_** inflict such a fatal move on the angel? Eyes wide with wonder, shock, and slight fear Robin got to his feet and backed up slowly watching the angel as he staggered, chocked, couched, and chuckled, slowly dieing.

Robin blinked, _Is he … is he … is he laughing? _Absurd as it may be, but it was the truth the creature was **_laughing_**, bringing his head up Robin cringed at the blood that lined the corners of his mouth, drenched his teeth and the blood red glow to his eyes. It was haunting and a sight that Robin won't soon forget, what the hell was going on?

"You … are just … full of …" he paused and wheezed Robin half expected him to couch up his heart as he spat out more blood from his mouth. Oh god the scent was so strong now Robin felt his still form slight waver from the intoxication. How was the angel even standing? He couldn't be that strong. Chuckling Malthenor grinned at Robin, " … guess I deserved that … hope this doesn't … hinder our friendship … see you in the near future Robin."

Opening his wings and cringing every time he did so he flapped and jumped in the air then flew off weakly, leaving Robin to wonder just what the hell had happened. Looking down at his bloody hand Robin grimced and started the frantically flick the blood away. There was just so much, so much, and so thick, bile rose up his throat, but he pushed it down. Now wasn't the time to act silly, but still, his hand went **_through_** another creatures body!

That shit was just not natural!

Shivering and chilling Robin looked around for some place to clean up, it was so disgusting and gut wrenching. The blood was thick and so much Robin had to get it off, his body was shaking and it wasn't from the breeze that swept passed, he was still in shock from his actions. No way was it possibly, but it was. No way had he almost killed a man, but he did. No way had that very man **_flew_** from that kind of injury! He did.

That was most disturbing.

Yet not as disturbing as his new realization, _Raven knows something, and she's going to tell me, I don't care if I have to shake it out of her, I need to know the truth. Just what the hell is going on!_

--

Landing on the roof of an old abandoned church, Malthenor fell to his knees and dropped to the ground in total pain, the flight here was just to tiring. The damn devil actually had the gull to touch him. That pissed him off more than he'd like to admit, growling and as he dug his claws into the weak cement the sound of something dropping out of the sky and landing behind him forcing him to open his eyes.

He growled, "What is it?"

**_"Do you wish to proceed?"_** he spoke in their ancient tongue, Malthenor wanted to turn and look up directly to his minion, but was to weak and pain filled to both. So he stayed to the ground.

"Proceed as scheduled … I think I may have … over done the welcome meeting …"

**_"You were always so pathetic."_**

Malthenor snarled and ignored the pain as he propped himself on his hands and turned to glare blurrily up at the one who dared taunt him, "The order was to proceed, not to taunt my capabilities. Go."

A deep chuckle and the shuffling of clothing as the angel moved and before Malthenor knew what hit him he was kicked square in the chin and sent twisting weakly on the ground every time his wound was scoffed he cried out in pain. The bastard, who did he think he was? Now on his back Malthenor opened his eyes to glare up at his tormentor, but got the shock and pain of his life when his chest – where his wound is – was suddenly pressed down with that same steel plated boot.

Roaring and crying a sound that sounded nothing of the human world Malthenor closed his eyes and struggled to breath. It hurt so bad, so much pain went into his body that he hardly register what was being said, **_"Do not tempt me Malthenor, you're in no position to give orders. What you're doing goes against everything we've sworn to uphold, but the devil race is growing and it must be stopped. I'm doing this to preserve order, never to follow your tyranny ways."_**

Releasing the pressure by then the angel had already knocked out by loss of blood, pain, and shock. Either which the angel didn't care all he and his people had to do was their job. Get in, retrieve, get out and job done. They were the Unforgivable and did as told serving under the Malcoraz family, but never turning into their slaves. Occasionally showing they were still thinkers, the Unforgivable were Malchior's right and left hands.

So if asked why they were following a spoiled deranged kid, they just said it was their job to.

--

**Short I know, don't hurt me, this chapter's just to show things are getting heated and intro to what's so shocking and why Robin's so important and why Malthenor hates him so much. And no, Malthenor is not dead, he's just lost consciousness, as I write this story I can't help to think about that saying about the past coming back and biting you.**

**Well this is like that; a lot has to do with the past, mainly the NoLincous and Malcoraz past. I'm still trippin' about how well this is all playing out to me. Never had I wrote anything so twisted.**

**Anyway, besides that Review please, tell me what you think and all that good stuff. Thanks, love you guys, see ya next chapter!**


	11. Well, well, well

**Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans, however I do own the name Rorex, the character Francesca, Sirus, and Malthenor, these are all mine.**

**A/n: I know, I know, I know when I read and reread that last chapter I kept cringing, there were so many errors and the fighting scene just fell flat, I'm sorry you guys about that screw up, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. My dumb teachers landed about like three projects on me, plus my freakin' math teachr is threatening tests, ugh, I hate test. Any way, yeah, sorry about that and all but yeah here's the next chapter.  
**

--

**Chapter Ten: Well, well, well**

Entering the infirmary, Rorex paled white when he saw Raven in her bed; eyes closed looking all peaceful and dead to the world. For the moment he believed she was, but when she opened here eyes and sat up to glare at him he never thought he'd be grateful for her cold stare. Francesca on the side stopped in her reading to look up and watch the interaction very curious to know just what Rorex had in store for them. Or more likely what Sirus wanted.

Her eyes traveled down to the red vile in his hand and Francesca had a distinct feeling things were going to get a little messy. Being as discreet as possible she snuck out of the room and leaned against the wall listening to the confrontation.

"Raven –" her brother started, but was silenced.

"Don't. Don't say anything if you're not going to give me the full truth." Her words were straight and harsh.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and it's nothing like that, I just – I – you're in trouble."

"Ever since you came around I've been in nothing but trouble."

"Raven I – what are you doing?"

"Getting out of bed, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You really shouldn't."

"Oh you're one to talk."

"I'm serious, you could reopen –"

"**_I'm fine,_**" Raven snapped and stepped off the bed, wavering at first, Rorex went too her aid, but she just swatted his hand away and stood on her own. Glaring at the ground she gulped and shook the dizziness from her head, _I should be fine right now, why am I dizzy? _Sighing she walked to the closet where she knew Cyborg had arranged some clothes for her when she got up. Walking to it she ignored the piercing pain in her sides every time she took a step.

She walked right passed Rorex and swayed a bit when the lightheadedness suddenly made her vision slightly blurred. A hand to her shoulder reminded her Rorex was still around. Her eyes narrowed as she harshly shrugged it off, "I don't need your assistance **_X_**, just get out."

"Raven –"

"I have a thing with privacy, now leave I need to change."

"Right." Looking all sorts of guilty and stupid Rorex stepped out of the room, leaving Raven to her self. Reaching the closet, she leaned on the wall for the moment closing her eyes she growled, _I shouldn't be this tired … something's wrong with me, _putting a hand to her healed wound once Rorex had stepped out and her little debate with Francesca she decided she had laid around enough.

A heavy feeling of dread swept over her.

Something big was going down and she had to be ready for it, whatever it was, she looked across the room it had something to do with that book. Once Rorex left to talk to his **_"friend" _**her hand lingered on the book and whether she wield it or not she felt something evil leak out. Not just Malchior evil, but malevolent. Opening the closet she got dressed in her civilian clothes, Cyborg thought that since she was to weak and hurt when she came in she'd have to sit out a few missions.

She scoffed, like that'll ever happen, but she changed anyway. Into plain-Jane black form fitting t-shirt, and dark navy blue denim jeans, bending to grab the black high-heel stomp shoes with the steel toe she winced slightly and held her stomach again. The pain was still there; minor, but there nonetheless to remind her of her condition. Putting on the shoes she closed the closet door and using her telekinesis called forth the book into her hands.

That was when the knock came. Obviously Rorex was getting impatient. With a glare Raven walked across the room and slid open the door, "You still here?"

He glared, "Of course I am, I'm not gonna' ditch what I started."

Brushing passed him and Francesca with the book still in her hands she walked down the hall and if she was in pain or not she didn't show it. Vile still in hand Rorex followed, "Raven listen, you got to trust me fully this one time. It's for your own sake."

"Trust you," she whirled around and pinned him with her dead cold stare her aura for a demon though still a bit weak was pulsing strongly enough to frighten and startle Francesca to hide behind her brother's leg. Eye's threatening to glow red were controlled to glow menacing white, "That's all I did unfortunately since I took you in that one night. Ever since then you've made my life nothing more than a whole pile of shit I have to deal with. You force me to lie to my friends, harbor a criminal, and then force me to clean up after your mess. What? You aren't finished? If not barely getting me killed was enough for you are you going to finish what you started?"

"It was nothing like that! It's never been my intention!" Rorex argued back, Francesca shivered when his aura picked up and challenged against Raven's, "I already told you I never wanted to hurt you, of all people, I never want to see you or my sister hurt."

Raven rolled her eyes and continued down the hall, "Sing a different song already X, that tune just got lame. I'm gonna' help you win this "hunt" and I'm going to do it for the innocent lives, **_never _**for yours. After this is through I'm putting you in your place. Francesca can live with me."

"You can't make that decision." Rorex growled warningly putting a hand on Francesca's head, Raven stopped to turn and glare heatedly at him.

"X, you compromised your position when you came to me, showed me your face, showed the entire **_Titans_** your face **_and_** gave them your name. All I have to do is say you're Red X give Robin the suite and end the story. You put yourself in this position, not me." they stood there glaring at one another, as much as Rorex hated to back down, Raven was right he was in no position to argue, she could very well spill him right here and now if she wanted to. Closing his eyes and calming his aura he bowed his head and sighed, everything was not going right. Raven didn't trust him, she out right threatened to expose him and surely will when this whole thing blows over.

The worst part about this was that she didn't even know she was dieing, he could tell her then give her the potion, but what good will that do when she wouldn't even have him near her. She wanted him gone, that was it, end of story, point made, he had crossed the line and broke her for the final time. Believe what she will, but Raven was a tad gullible at times. Not that he could use that to his advantage, the one thing he thought he could do right was falling apart at his feet. He couldn't save her all because of the stupid things he's done.

It's true what they say.

Even the little things count.

"Raven," it wasn't he who called, but his sister, his beloved sister that Raven was going to take from him. Looking down and noticing her brilliant gold eyes staring at Raven with wonder and hope Rorex was just about to silence her, but she stepped from him and up to the Titan. No more could he call her a friend, she was an ally, but their bridge had been burned, they weren't on equal terms.

"What is it Francesca," speaking in a stern unreadable tone like her usual self Francesca glanced from her brother back to give Raven a quizzical stare.

"Why are you going to take me away from my brother?" a simple question, yet Raven's simple answer was only the one she knew was right with the law.

"Francesca," she started slowly switching her weight and the book to the other side as she walked up to the girl ignoring the fact she was walking closer to Rorex as she crouched down to come eye to eye with the young devil, "Francesca you have to understand, it's my duty to see to it that your brother – and I know very well you know what he is to the law – serves his time in prison. He's a bad influence to you and you may think it's unfair, but it has to be done, he can't get away with everything."

Francesca looked up to her brother, then down at Raven and sighed. Pulling away from Rorex she let her bangs cover her eyes as she gulped, Raven could smell the beginning of tears in the girl's eyes and was feeling all sorts of guilty for what she was doing. Even more so when she heard what she had to say, "You don't know what unfair is … he's trying his best to save your life and all you can think about is how much he hid from you. Though you may think what you're doing is noble … you're just being selfish … do what you will … but just know that my brother may have lied and done a lot of wrong things … but he's risked **_everything _**just to make it right."

Raven countered with the best she could as she looked to the ground and gulped, "That doesn't mean he's free from his crimes."

Francesca looked up and broke Raven's heart when she saw the stream of tears coming down from the child's face. She wanted to hold her and tell it was all right, but the young devil closed her eyes and sighed shakily trying to catch her breath as she whipped her tears on her brother's pants leg. He put a gentle hand on her head and started to pet it as he knelt down to hug her, "Hey, it's okay," he soothed while looking straight at Raven though his voice may be comforting and firm his gaze couldn't have been more cold, "I know what my crime is, life isn't always fair, Raven's right."

The little girl shook her head and sobbed quietly, Rorex turned his attention from Raven to Francesca and rubbed her back to sooth her, "Come on now kid, stop crying, I'm not worth it."

She sniffled and pulled away, whipping her eyes Rorex whipped the tears from her cheeks and helped clean herself up, "You okay?"

Francesca couched slightly and sniffed nodding and giving him a small smile she hugged him, turning around, but still in his hold she gave Raven a vacant stare. To avoid confrontation Rorex tugged on her shirt, "Hey kid, why don't you go ahead and head to bed. It's already 1 in the morning. You really shouldn't be up."

Giving him a look that she was going to argue, Rorex challenged her and she sighed in defeat. Turning away from Raven and nodding at her brother Francesca slowly trudged down the hall. The two stood up, and watched her Raven with mixed feelings about what the girl had said about Rorex then what she herself had threatened. Did she mean it; did he dislike her because of it? Some how that last thought struck her deeper then she anticipated.

Why? It was just Rorex, descendent of Rorek and rightful heir to the book she was holding in her hand. Why be bothered about him? Had she really trusted him? Did she still? Answers to those questions would be left unanswered for now as she slowly looked up to him, he turned to her and sighed.

"She's just a kid, no need to get her words locked in your head, you can do what want with me after this. I deserve it."

Raven closed her eyes, _Why did you have to agree with me? Fight me, do something else other than agree. Why would you agree anyway? I thought you were a thief, I thought – I thought you were many things, but never this … why the sudden change? _Reopening them she kept her gaze fixed on the ground and glared at it. Hating herself for her actions, her emotions, she shook her head and looked up to Rorex, "What are you playing at? Why do you do that? How do you seem so sincere one minute then conniving the next? How do you do it? What makes me want to trust you so bad yet fight against it? What are you doing to me?"

He raised a brow then gave a small smirk, "That's all you babe, I'm not trying to manipulate you or anything. It's just you."

Raven glared and stomped her foot like an angry temper throwing child, "It **_can_****_not_** be **_just me_**! Never! Never in my life would I ever feel this way, it's you. It has to be you twisting and working your devilish ways on me! It just has to be."

Rorex grinned, she was getting worked up over nothing and it was hilarious to think that she was blaming her emotional stress on him. He may have caused her some grief, but emotionally, that was honestly all her own doing, "Rae, if I was **_"twisting and working"_** anything on you, I guarantee you wouldn't even so much as have a coherent thought let alone talk properly."

He knew he was playing with fire, but there was just too much tension between them, he had to let it loose some how. What better way than to have her shout at him, shouting always helped people loose stress. She swatted at his arm, he recoiled and took a step from her as she continued her onslaught, "You sick twisted little egotistical, no good rotten, dirty mouthed, evil motha-funker!"

Dropping the book to continue slapping him anywhere he wasn't protecting himself, he grabbed her wrist and laughed in her face! He **_laughed_** in her face, "Motha-funker? I gotta' remember that one, nice one."

Raven pulled from his grasp and slapped him once more on the chest to shut up his laughter as she turned her back and dusted her shoulder from the imaginary dust. Rorex, having been pushed back against the wall leaned there shaking his head and laughing still as Raven bent to pick up the book, "Laugh all you want the point here that we're trying to make is that you go to jail after this and that's final."

"Sure Raven," he shrugged, taking it all lightly, "Final."

She whirled around not liking his tone, like he wasn't taking her seriously, "I'm not playing, I mean it."

Calming down from his laughing spree Rorex grinned and pushed off the wall keeping his amber gold orbs on her, Raven gulped not liking the way he was looking at her. In fact, she just didn't like his eyes at all, she'd never say it aloud, but those amber gold eyes were really the most valuable treasures she had ever seen. They were just so, vibrant. Raven couldn't explain it, but she always found herself struggling to keep her head on the surface from drowning in their depth.

"I know you're not," he shrugged speaking distantly and barely even above a whisper as he kept their eyes on each other.

She didn't know how long they've been standing there or when he was suddenly so close to her, but she found herself forced to look up at him from his height. Being a few inches taller then Robin, around maybe Aqualad's height and with her still as short as she was. Their close proximity was just starting to sink in, but when he reached out and hovered his hand just mere millimeters from her face. On her side view she saw his sharp deadly claws and shuttered involuntarily at the damage they could very well do.

They didn't move, didn't make a sound, hell if it was possibly they wouldn't even breathe. Something had been broken, a line had been crossed, and new territory had just been discovered, the only thing stopping them was fear. Fear of different things, but mostly the fear of acceptance and duty, this was very much tempting territory, but was it allowed?

Of course not, many things tempting and tantalizing were never allowed.

Perceived as wrong, unjust, and the most popular damning word a sin.

It was this revelation that stopped them, made them rethink if this new path was really all it was cracked up to be. Abstinence was present and was about to do its job when someone else did it for them.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

A growl, low and threatening.

A raging aura, whipping and whirling.

With the book dropped carelessly to the floor in the middle of the hall Raven pushed her back up against the wall tryingto get as much distance from Rorex as she possibly could. Not that it matter anyway, they were caught red-handed. In her peripheral vision she picked up Rorex who leaned against the opposite wall playing it off; did he realize that this was the end of their charade?

Down the hall Raven redirected her attention to where the growling, the aura, the voice had come from. Whispering one word – no **_name_** – Raven knew she was trapped, caught, and corner. Deadlock.

"Robin."

--

**Oh damn, another reason for you guys to hate me, just chill alright I'll update as soon as I can - depending if my teachers don't decide to make my life a living hell. Besides that, later dayz peoples, keep reveiwing that'll help me update faster thanks! Ciao for now!**


	12. It's All Over, The Faults On Me

**Disclaimer: Come on people I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else related to them, you all know that! Just as you know the name Rorex, the characters Francesca, Malthenor, and Sirus all belong to your truly.  
**

**A/N: Somebody up there must really like picking on me for the moment cause it sure as hell feels like everything's working against me. Honestly people I had this idea for this chapter playing over and over in my head, but the reason I didn't start writing it and updating it was because of the Friday – my most favorite of days – was the day my dad decided to yank my younger brother and myself to the Big Island for the weekend!**

**You see I live in Hawaii, on the island of O'ahu – Ewa Beach, case you were curious – and my dad does the occasional island hoping because of his job, but because of that job he was forced to drags us to the Big Island on the Kona side for the whole freakin' weekend. I had a fun time, but I hated not being able to type my idea down because of it!**

**Then once we got back and I had school, well I don't even _need_ to stress how stressing school can be – the ironic thing about this is, I have health that is teaching us how to handle stress, well I got an idea for them _NO MORE GODDAAMN HOMEWORK!_ Handling stress my ass, what a load of – you know what I'm gonna' stop right here and let you guys continue with the story, sorry about the wait, sorry about the rant, but damn did that feel good just to let that out.**

**Love your reviews, they're the light of my current life, so please keep it up.**

--

**Chapter Eleven: It's All Over, The Faults On Me**

You know that absolutely sick feeling you get when you know you've been caught and there's absolutely, positively, no trace of a doubt that there's no way out? Well, Raven did, in fact she was going through it right now. On one hand she had Rorex – Red X – playing it cool and acting as if there wasn't a single thing wrong with what Robin had come close to witnessing. Then she had herself, guilty, and a bit frightened, what to do, what to do, was her thoughts.

The faint – no distinct scent of blood, angelic blood was coming from Robin, meaning he had just come from a battle and wanted answers, meaning Raven was in deeper than she was suppose to be. His gloves were off, his claws were jutted and the reason she had almost missed the scent of blood was because he had just washed it off. Yet it was so strong even washing didn't make a difference. **_That, _**to her was a scary thought; Robin was known to be fierce in battle, but deadly? It had to be his hellish side; she just hoped he wasn't still in a fit of rage.

If he was … well … what's the point in making a Christmas list huh?

Not funny, especially in something like this.

The three of them, standing in the hall, book in the middle of the triangle, and not a single thing moved for a good 5 minutes. What could be done/said to kick off the coming argument – even battle – between the three? Robin made the field goal with a question, no more was the growling, but the confusion and pissed off aura that gave away his real feelings other than the calm of his voice, "So you two know each other?"

"Longer then you think kid," said Rorex in a very laid-back manner, Raven shot him a glare, which he either ignored or didn't bother to care.

Was he really trying to get himself killed?

Robin raised a brow and walked up closer to the two, "Oh really? And how long is that?"

Question directed at either of the pair, Raven held her breath speechless, though she knew she had to say something fast or Rorex's stupidity was going to rock the boat. She wasn't fast enough as Rorex took control, with a nonchalant shrug he smirked, "Let's just say your nose isn't so much so developed yet kid, don't worry, you're still in the mid of your transformation so you'll get the hang of the cool little tricks up our devilish sleeves."

Robin growled and took a step more towards Rorex, who turned the corner of his lip up in a bared fang sneer. Tension got too thick and something was about to crack, Raven controlled it and tilted the attention more towards her, "Robin, let me explain."

Lame, dull, over used, and overrated, but it was the best she could come up with cause Robin turned around and now focused on her opening his mouth to speak, he stopped when he stepped on something. Looking down – they all looked down as Robin moved his foot to stare at the book on the ground. Picking it up he skimmed through it and looked up to Raven, then at Rorex, then to Raven again. His anger gone, placed with frustration and deeper confusion, he held up the book, "What the hell Raven? What's going on, I want answers and I want them now!"

"The hunt Robin," Raven quickly shot out without much thought, "This all centers on the hunt I told you about. They're angels after devils, to stop them lays within that book, they're looking to exterminate your kind."

"No shit," Robin growled, "some whack ass earlier was trying to literally scratch the hell out of me, I barely made out alive Raven!"

"Actually the plan is mainly to merge heaven, hell, and Earth as one, which would be rel shitty of that were to haappen. To control – and possibly eliminate all devils – is a bonus." Rorex spoke up; even confusing Raven as she looked to him with suspicious eyes the same as Robin's glaring white mask. Wordlessly they demanded him to continue, Robin walked up to him.

"How exactly do you know this? Who are you?" the Titan leader demanded, Rorex looked up to Raven then back down to Robin and shrugged.

"A little birdie told me, and I'm Rorex NoLincous, supposed guardian of the Nol Verses, or the book that you're waving around kid."

Robin sneered, that 'kid' thing was starting to get really old and grating on his nerves, "That still doesn't explain who you are to Raven."

"Who I am to her is really none of your concern chuckles," time stopped for Raven and Robin then went into reverse for the later, the nickname 'chuckles' was only used for him by only one villain and he was long gone, or supposedly. Now it was hard for him to tell whether Red X was really standing in front of him or not … was it a coincidence? Rorex didn't care if he slipped; he was tired of hiding away, what was the point? Raven was going to expose him later, why wait? "But honestly kid, what I am to her is what she wants me to be. The point here is that we have to keep you and that dandy old book away from Malthenor, he's the one that went after you, correct? Of course I am."

Whoa, Raven blinked, what the hell was Rorex thinking? Was he really putting his identity out there on the line on purpose? Or was he just being a dumb ass? Robin wasn't stupid, this **_"Rorex" _**character was shady, too shady, hell he was a silhouette with no true form. Looking to Raven with suspicious eyes he noticed her posture of shock and confusion, with her expression reading worry. Something about Rorex she was hiding, and that just irritated and angered the hell out of him. All this time she was lying straight, point blank to his face.

With his mind working over time Robin put the piece of this fucked up jigsaw puzzle in place, he was the greatest detective of his young age, this wasn't so hard to figure. Everything was all in his face the entire time, he was either too dumb, stupid, blinded to actually believe or see it. Now that it was all coming together he wished he hadn't have solved it. He looked up to Raven his white glare boring deep into her heart, stopping her from breathing correctly.

"Raven … please tell me this isn't what it looks like."

He knew.

Raven bowed her head and gulped, she had to tell the truth sometime or the other, now was the only time, "I'm … yes, Robin … he's …"

Robin shook his head, _No … no Raven, not you, any one but you. _Clenching his teeth tightly shut till the point where it felt like they were about to crack he took steps closer to her, she stayed leaning against the wall with her head bowed in shame and guilt. He didn't know whether to be angry about it or otherwise, but he knew he had to handle this the proper way. Stopping closer enough so she could hear him in a whisper, "Tell me you weren't harboring a criminal … in the tower … and cooperating with him …"

She sunk deeper in the wall, closing her eyes trying to not pay attention to the hurt feeling that surrounded his energy. It made her feel so much like she betrayed them, when she really didn't. "I … I did …"

It sounded more like she was admitting to herself then actually admitting to Robin, her leader, and most trusted friend. He closed his eyes and looked away to the ground really going numb, what was he suppose to feel? Anger? Hurt? Disappointment? Betrayed? All theses emotions were never anything he thought he'd have to contemplate with Raven. If there was anyone in his team he could have turn to for help and trust it would be Raven … but now … that illusion was shattered.

In the lowest of whispers, Robin prayed, "Tell me, you're lying to me … right now … tell me all of this is some kind of sick joke."

The gods were never good to him, so when she looked up at him with glossy violet eyes that showed her true guilt he already knew it was all over, "No, Robin … it's no joke … it's all real … Rorex … is Red X."

That was what he **_so desperately _**not wanted to hear … yet he did.

He heard it.

It came right out of her mouth.

Now he wished she'd been lying all along.

Rorex on the side, looked away to the floor, feeling like a complete moron just standing there, but mostly feeling the fault for Raven's predicament. He was pretty damn sure right about now that Robin was loosing his trust on her fast and she was cracking under the pressure of having to tell the truth.

Truth.

Such a simple word with such a complex meaning, you can lie for all your life, but when slapped in the face with the truth you wonder if it was a lie or is it really the truth? That's when you sink into denial. That was what Robin wanted so desperately to fall into, but lying to himself about something that was so obviously true didn't appeal to him. In fact he found he just couldn't do it.

To lie to one's self is to live without actually living, not much of a life that'll be.

Tension grew thick, Rorex cleared his throat, "Lighten up chuckles, not like she had a choice I actually really needed her."

That. Did **_not_** help.

Robin spun around and bared his fangs at him, "**_You, _**got **_some nerve _**to just stand there and tell me to **_"lighten up" _**what the fuck kind of sick game are you playing here?"

Rorex glared, "I'm not playing anything, if anyone's rolling the dice it's Malthenor, and if you ask how I know him is because we got history, bad history."

"Oh so this isn't about some kind of grand scheme too rule the world," Robin snarled, "this is some fuckin' family feud shit that you just so decided to get us in on!"

"Now hold the fuck up," Rorex defended, "She had the book, either way you would have been dragged into this shit-hole of a mess with or without my intervention."

"Intervention?" Robin scoffed, "Is that what you're calling it? You had this planned! Get to Raven and you'll get whatever the hell you want! That's all you know! You're a fucking thief, what more could you possible be after then your own needs?"

Rorex growled, not one to loose his patients so easily, but Robin was pushin' in, "I may be a thief, but I'm not air-headed enough to get other people killed, it's not my style."

"Bastard! Our lives are at stake and that's all you can say? Goddamn, you are selfish!"

"Do **_not _**cross me."

"Do not **_test me._**"

Raven started wide-eyed at their sudden flaring energy spikes, it swirled about each other and challenged, power checking and threatening. Their growls and Rorex's tinting pink eyes, along with both their faintly glowing markings told her this was getting out of hand. Moving in between them she gasped in shock when their auras were emitting electrical discharges in the air! Robin snarled and Raven got stunned senseless when both their power rose above any level she had ever felt in her life.

Glowing red markings and eyes were quite evident that the glass had shattered, Robin threw the book to the side and Rorex placed the red vile on the ground. Raven shuttered and shivered from the energy coming off of both of them. Almost equal, Rorex had the age thing going for him, so his was more direct and focused, Robin was similar but more wild and everywhere. Showing he was still young. They crouched and Rorex took a step to the right, Robin followed and they circled with Raven in the middle.

Their concentration more one each other then her, Raven gulped, "Robin … X … no, you can't," it was hard for her to talk straight when they were moving, their energy levels lashing out at one another, yet she had to try, "not here, not now, not ever. Robin … I already promised X I was taking him to jail."

"**Quiet.**" A simple word, but with his state of mind it was demanded and she was dismissed like trash.

She turned to Rorex, "X, don't do this, please, think about Francesca."

"**Out of the way.**" Again she was disregarded and ignored.

"Robin, X, please, no."

Her pleading went unanswered when their circle was completed, Robin flinched and jumped over Raven to Rorex. Raven ran to separate the two, "STOP THIS!"

Both pushed her away as they engaged in a greatly anticipated battle, fast and blurred were their movements, right when one move was made another quickly and flawlessly was executed or blocked. Robin grabbed at Rorex's shirt and made sure to use his claws to hook the cloth in tight as he swung him around then let him go to slam into the far wall. Not finished, he charged and aimed a punch to his face, Rorex caught it and jumped out of the wall sending an upper cut to his gut then twisting his arm and throwing him to the ground.

Robin jerked to his feet and crouched to the ground and swiped the floor from under Rorex, Rorex jumped and flipped over Robin, once on the ground he flipped again aiming to kick the lead titan in the chin. Robin leaned back and rolled backwards onto his feet and charged. Creating a perfect figure four he fly kicked the golden eyed thief, but was dodged and had the back of his shirt yanked back. Head connecting to the ground when he was forced down a clawed hand to his neck, Robin glared up at Rorex, "Why did you show your face to us? Why did you choose Raven, of all people to manipulate?"

Rorex growled warningly, "**I never tricked her, I never meant anything to her, so stop putting words in my mouth.**"

Robin used his claws and slashed at Rorex's wrist, the devil roared in pain and pulled away clutching the bleeding arm, Robin smirked and flicked his blood from his wrist, "To easy."

"You'll regret that." Rorex snapped.

"Make me."

"With pleasure!" round house kick, then a side kicked, followed by rapid punches, Robin gritted his teeth in concentration as he kept up with the speed doing nothing but have dodging and blocking all the attacks. Robin went for an opening, but before he knew it, just like Malthenor, the guy just suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him. How he knew that was because of the sudden sharp pain in his spine when Rorex sent a harsh kick to his back.

On the ground, Robin quickly rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, just in time to have a fist connect with his lower jaw throwing him off balance, and then his chest throbbed in pain when Rorex kicked him hard pushing him back against the wall. Winded Robin couched and shook his head, getting his bearings straight he looked around for Rorex, but found he was bound to the wall, by Raven's power. Robin sneered about ready to just go other there and finish the job, when he found he to was held tight.

"Enough is enough!" Raven glared her eyes glowing pure white as she switched her gaze from Robin to Rorex, "This is ridiculous! We should be finding away to stop Malthenor, not acting like children! Now I'm going to release the both of you, think you can settle this like men instead of boys?"

Neither said a word.

Raven growled, "I'm not talking to a fucking wall! Answer me!"

Robin glared and connected his gaze with hers, she may have gotten drilled earlier to the point of coming close to crying, but the past was the past. Now she looked mad as all hell. Snorting Robin shot a glare at Rorex, "Whatever."

Crude, real crude, but his markings were dimming down. Raven took it and let him down careful to catch him again if he tried anything. He didn't, she breathed a little easier and turned to Rorex, who was still seeing red, his wrist was really starting to bleed, but he was healing fast she could feel it. That didn't mean that was going to stop him from attacking, nope, if he was able to travel to her with a deep gash on his side like before, a cut on the wrist was far from intolerable, "X, answer me."

He growled, "Just put me down."

She did when his eyes were dimming down along with his markings. Watching Robin carefully as she walked up to Rorex and grabbed his wrist, glaring as he growled at her she looked down and raised a brow, "Let's get you into the infirmary."

He jerked his wrist back wincing as he did so, still locked in a heated staring contesting with Robin, "I'll live."

She grabbed his arm and yanked him to the room jerking him from Robin's challenging he growled, "What the hell? It's not that bad! I can heal on my own mother-dearest!"

"Robin follow," Raven commanded, "There's something I want to see."

Robin raised a brow, "And why should I follow **_your _**orders."

Raven stopped and turned to shoot Robin a pointed look, "You want to warm the wall Robin? Cause it looks like it misses you dearly."

With a snarl and a snap of his fangs he followed with a slight pouting look to his face. Rorex smirked and snickered, Raven squeezed next to his wound and he gave an involuntary yelp, "Ow! What the hell?"

"Shut it or I'll stuff it X, your choice."

"Look it's just a sissy cut, I don't know what the hell you're getting all worked up for." Rorex sulked as she dragged them both – Rorex being more literal – into the infirmary. Raven let him go and pointed to the bed for him to sit while she turned to Robin and escorted him to the far side of the room making sure to keep them apart. Walking by Rorex, the two were like challenging dogs when they started to growl at one another. Raven silenced them both when she pulled Robin harshly away from Rorex.

Robin yanked his hand back to his body and glared at Raven, baring his fangs he snorted, "How close is he to you Raven?"

Raven spun around and opened her mouth to shout her face full of frustration and anger, but nothing came out. All she did was shake her head and pointed to another bed gesturing for him to have a seat as well. He didn't follow, but instead made his way to the far sink, Raven was about to protest, but let him be and followed him instead. Glancing back at Rorex she saw him fingering the red vile and had to wonder what it was that he found so fascinating with it. Though she shook her head and turned her attention back on Robin.

"Let me see your claws after you've washed it." Soft, yet firm enough to let him know he wasn't off the hook.

He scoffed, "Go take care of **_it_** over there."

In the distance she head Rorex growling, but she didn't bother to correct him as she glared at Robin, "I'd take care of Rorex, but it's you the one that I'm concerned over. Did you intentionally aim to kill him?"

"So what if I did, not like you need to know."

"Robin, this is serious did you even know the damage you caused him?"

Harshly turning off the water and turning to give Raven a good long glare she blinked from the forcefulness and accusing volume in his mask as he snorted and walked away from her, "In my opinion I didn't cause him enough damage."

Raven grabbed his arm and pulled his hand up to her face, Robin watched with much control trying not to just slice her right there. How could she do this? Tend to him when a criminal was in the room, and then defend him. Had she lost it? Letting her examine his claws he just watched as her hands prodded and her claws pocked at his. Robin rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently, what the hell was the point in all this?

She looked up still holding his hand, "Robin … did you know, **_truly know_** who your parents were."

Robin jerked his hand away and his head, his eyes bugging out in confusion, "Huh?"

Raven repeated without hesitation, "Did you know who your parents were? Like did you actually know if they were both pure blooded devils."

"Raven, what has that got to do with anything?" her question was so far off in left field that even Rorex didn't suspect it and turned his head around to give her a quizzical look.

"Just answer the question Robin, that's all I'm asking." Raven huffed tiredly leaning against the wall and closing her eyes she ran a hand through her hair and gave him a waiting look.

Robin just stood there, and stared at her for the longest time wondering just where she was going with this. He even risked a glance under the protection of his mask to Rorex, then looked back at her and shrugged, "No, not really … not my mother at least … I just met her when … yeah."

Raven gulped, and bowed her head; pointing to the bed, "Take a seat, and whatever you do don't start anything."

Hustling over to Rorex, Robin sneered and stood where he was, moving to watch her gently take Rorex or now Red X's hand into hers, Robin seethed at how much care she was giving him. What the hell made him so special, why him, why **_her_**? If anyone should be caring for a villain Robin had almost knew it wouldn't be Raven. Nope, you wouldn't catch her dead tending to any villains' wounds, especially one created by her friends. Yet here she was, completely confusing Robin with her tender ways.

He was **_Red X _**damn it!

Though she called him _**X**_ like they were good buddies.

Robin growled lowly to himself, still finding this all hard to believe. She stopped their fighting, okay he could understand why … but then didn't, did she stop it to save Rorex, or was she really trying to stop their fighting altogether? When had this – no – he stopped that thought, he knew when this started and that was the one thing that sent him on a rampage back there. The scent change, the strange aura suddenly surrounding her room, and her weird behavior.

He was madder at himself, then at the two, all this time she had been housing a criminal right under his damn nose and he was just to distorted with his thoughts to see it. Robin thought he knew Raven, well now he just didn't know anything anymore. His life from the start of this whole thing was a mess, turned and flipped upside down. Not knowing what was truth to fiction anymore. His head was spinning and his emotions were out of whack, he'd gain control then loose it all together.

Everything that he had once prided himself into holding was slowly slipping from him.

And it was going faster with each passing second he saw Raven with Red X.

He'd never admit it, but Raven was more his confidant then anyone else in the Titan group. So with her showing this side to him, he didn't know what to think anymore. Right now all he wanted to know was what the hell was in her head when she first even let Red X into her life. That and who was he to her, Red X said he was whatever she wanted him to be, so Robin had to wonder just what the hell was going on with them.

As a leader …

As a friend …

He needed to know, just where she stood.

His thinking and whirling thoughts didn't go unnoticed to Raven, she could feel everything he was going through and it pained her to know that she was the one causing his meltdown. She cursed herself and put all the blame on her, if setting him on his transformation sooner than scheduled wasn't enough stress for him she hit him with this. Raven kept quite the entire time she was caring for Rorex, trying to think of any way to punish her self after all this blew through.

Robin was her closets and most trusted person to talk to.

For him to be feeling betrayed just made her sick with herself. Mostly because she felt the same way when Rorex didn't tell her everything about him and he continually broke their bridge with his lies, and secrets. She didn't know why she did it, but she knew she wanted to trust Rorex on a deeper extent and with that new thought planted in the back of her mind she felt her head was going to explode.

It was wrong of her to even consider Red X a potential alley, let alone something closer when she already had her friends. She had Robin to confide in, to talk to, to even get a little closer to, and yet she broke him just like Red X broke her but in a more serious way. The bond they built, the relationship of a close nit, tight duo was shattered on the floor. All because she chose to care for Red X. Raven didn't understand why she did it, why she let Red X into her life, why she continually kept him from the Titans until now.

She guessed it was because of Francesca.

No, it couldn't be, cause she could have turned him in sooner than when she met the young girl.

So Francesca was a reason to rule out, and the other she didn't even want to think about, but ended up doing so any way. Because she actually thought – just like Malchior – she could trust him with her everything. That maybe, he was a creature to actually get to know. Boy was she wrong and paying the price for it.

Raven tightened the bandage and snapped it off with her teeth. Getting up she made sure to never make eye contact with Red X as she turned to return the healing equipment where she had gotten them. Taking a deep breath and letting go slowly she prepared to face the boys in the room. Slowly she turned around and first looked to Robin with a total look of guilt and shame on her face as he kept his face stoic and unreadable, even while under the mask he was cracking under her violet gaze. He couldn't trust her, no not anymore, she broke that the moment she told him the full truth … or was it?

Either way her eyes looked to Rorex and Robin had to faintly wonder just what was on **_his_** mind. It was quickly disregarded as Raven cleared her throat, "Well, cards on the table … there's nothing left to hide … Robin, when you fought X, did you feel anything change within you? Like a shift of sorts?"

Robin raised a brow, "A shift? In power? No, I don't recall." All business and no run around, Raven nodded and looked to Rorex.

"You could have done some serious damage if I had let you two continue to fight," looking away she sighed and bite her lower lip, "Robin, you sure you know anything about your mother? That if she was really a devil or not?"

"No, Raven why do you keep asking me that? What's the purpose?" Robin narrowed his mask in confusion and Raven shook her head.

"Because I think I know why this **_Malthenor _**wants you and X badly." Raven shrugged, "X mainly because he's in a bloodline of his family's enemy and he's quite formidable – don't go thinking anything different you two you both know it's true – and you, Robin, because … because you taint his bloodline."

Robin blinked, now completely lost, "What?"

Raven looked to Red X, "X, does any other angels have the power of acidic poison, like when Sirus did a number on you?"

He shook his head, "No, only the Malcoraz bloodline has that power."

She nodded, "And the markings, would you say that it's possible for two different devils other then blood relatives to have the same markings?"

Rorex narrowed his eyes in confusion and slight curiosity as he turned and noticed that Robin's concealment spell was still down. His blood red marks showing perfectly under the infirmary's light. Shaking his head he turned to Raven and tilted his head in wonder, "No … that's not possible … only the father could have given the marks to the children, to show the bloodline. Female devils can have their own markings, but only under the permission of the father can they change the child's outlook to match their own."

"So …" Raven gulped, not liking the way things were heading, her theory was going to be proven right … she just knew it, " … Malthenor wants Robin, he wants the book, Robin is special … and I think I know why … X … I think Robin's the one that chains your family to the Malcoraz clan … Robin … you're Rorex's and Malthenor's half-brother."

If things couldn have gotten more twisted, it be now.

No one, not even Raven herself could have prepared her for that little piece of information. Robin leaned against the wall in shock, Rorex was shaking his head in refusal, "No … that's not … Ra – no, how can you prove this?"

Raven shrugged, "The proof is right in front of you, Robin scratched you and it wasn't healing as fast as I know you can. The acidic poison is a trademark to the Malcoraz family. His markings, you said yourself, no one devil from different bloodlines can have the same. That's why Robin's so important; he has the blood of an angel and a devil from feuding families … you can't deny it X, it's right in your face."

Robin was sick, in all form of the word.

He felt like his head was going to pop, that was **_so not _**what he was expecting.

Raven glided across the room to Robin, but stopped and realized something, "Where's the book?"

Rorex looked around, Raven did the same, and Robin just sighed and looked as well, but the white book was nowhere to be seen. Raven ran to the door and opened it, looking down the hall to where the guys' fight took place her eyes glowed white when she saw a cloaked intruder bending and taking the book into his hands. He looked up at her and grinned, "Give it back!"

Running down the hall she took flight and chanted her favorite words shooting forth black energy slashes, the male dodged them all and bowed, "Good day to you milady."

He grabbed his cloak and just as she reached him he swirled it around and vanished he did. Raven tackled nothing but the cloak and rolled on the ground with it in her hands, "No," she growled and glared at the cloak, the book was gone. Whoever had it, for sure their fate had been ceiled, Robin was in trouble and it was all her fault.

All her fault.

Everything that's happened was all her fault.

She couldn't even save a damn book!

Raven bowed her head and clenched the cloak in her hands her claws digging into the cloth as she shook her head and closed her eyes in defeat. _It's over … and it's all because of me … I'm so pathetic …_

--

**Okay I hope the length at least makes up for the wait, by the way from here out I'm gonna' be focusing on the plot, not the pairing. So please, please, please no more complaints or suggestions about the pairing it'll come when it comes I promise.**

**Besides that, how you like it so far?**

**Drop me a review, I like them, they make me smile **


	13. Contemplation of the Triple R's

**Disclaimer: don't own anything Teen Titan related, however I do own the name Rorex, the characters Francesca, Malthenor, Sirus**

**A/N: Alright peeps, here's the next chapter, and don't worry I'm not going to discontinue anything, I don't like doing that, it'll be like erasing a whole report for something important or something like that. Now about Raven's potion problem, don't worry it's getting there.**

**--**

**Chapter 12: Contemplation of the Triple R's**

"Please tell me that did **_not _**just happen," Rorex gazed on down the hall in shock, confusion and disbelief. Raven stood up with the cloak in her hands the faint smell of the angel's **"pure"** scent wafting in her nose. Robin stood just a few ways behind Rorex to the side still stunned from the earlier revelation. He watched as Raven turned to them, but looked directly to Rorex.

"Rorex, you have to tell us where we can find Sirus or Malthenor, you just **_have_** to know." She was almost pleading – key wording being **_almost_**. All he could do was shrug.

"I don't, remember I don't exactly get along with them."

"Then do you at least have a clue!" she glared and shouted in frustration, "Whoever that was just made off with the book and I don't think he just took it to borrow it for a day!"

"Well then what the hell you looking at me for then? Where the Malcoraz family lives is not really my top priority of things to know." He shot back defensively Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe **_you!_**"

"What's not to believe?" Rorex growled not liking the way she was taking everything out on him, sure he fucked up royally a few times, but that did mean she had the right to shout at him, "It's not my fault the jackass got away."

Raven gave a look of insult and disbelief, shaking her head and holding up a finger to him she glared, "Are you implicating that the reason the book was taken was because of me? Get the facts straight **_X _**I'm not the one who's **_job _**it is to guard the goddamn thing."

"I'm not saying it's because of you! I just – you know what fuck it," Rorex shook his head and looked away, his gold eyes shining with much pent up stress and frustration, "the damn things gone, okay we can deal with that –"

Raven growled, "We **_can not _**deal with that X! You already told us the damage it could do –"

"**_And_**," Rorex interrupted, "it cannot be carried out unless the caster is fully healed and strong enough to handle the powerful spell. If I'm mistaken chuckles over here must have literally ripped Malthenor a new one for the amount of blood I'm picking up from him. Ain't that right? **_Bro?_**"

"Just stop it X," Raven holding up her hands to emphasize her point, gave him a stern look, "shut-up altogether will you please. I have enough of a headache as it is."

"Well excuse me for living."

The two stopped their exchange of words and stood to just glare at one another heatedly. Neither noticing Robin just walking back into the infirmary to lie down on one of the beds the information from earlier still is sinking in, unbelievable. He was related to Red X, master thief, criminal, and most wanted around the country. He was related to Malthenor, psychotic whack-o out for his head just because he was some kind of abomination. Damn, Thanksgiving was going to be awkward if they all lived to see that particular holiday.

Robin closed his eyes and tuned out Raven and Rorex's arguing, still completely and utterly baffled by this new turn of events. Honestly, he couldn't lie to himself, he never saw it coming … all this time, he was a tie to two feuding families and he never even **_felt _**anything as close to an angel as his mother supposedly was. Either his father – which would be Francesca's and Rorex's father as well – was strong enough to even conceal his angelic blood, or it wasn't his time to let that side of him free yet.

He brought a clawed hand to his face and stared at the destructive tools that not only aimed to kill once, but **_twice _**and both were of his blood relatives. Man, was that fucked up or what? No one, not even Raven he thought would have ever anticipated he'd be something of that great importance. After all, he was the key element in this grand scheme of sorts. Without him there would be no taking over the three worlds.

Which had him wonder as he brought the hand back to his side to stare up at the ceiling. If man is in between the lines of good and evil, able to chose whether to take the path of righteousness and have great rewards, or the path of evil and chaos and have eternal damnation. Why is it that he was a devil, supposed evil and hellish manipulator of man able to cross over and be an angel? Yet being an angel he was able to again cross over and become the most deadly creature in all the worlds.

Where did he stand on the fine line of good and evil?

Was there even a line any more?

Pure was impure, good becomes evil, saints become sinners and angels became demons.

Impure was pure, evil becomes good, sinners become saints and demons became angels.

A never-ending cycle proving to the close minded that there was no fine line to cross. In fact … there just wasn't a line at all! How come there be a line if a devil could love, care, protect, and nurture their families and loved ones. Or if an angel could have no remorse, no guilt, no feeling at all with murder, blood and pain. The truth of the matter was, when they say good is good and evil is evil that is what the close minded think.

Good can be evil, it's just the way you look at things.

Evil can be good, it's all in what others think.

No one person had the same thought and value on what good and evil really were. It was all in the mind, just like everything else was. The way you see life is the way you see your morals and values, ethics if you will. Right now, Robin was having a hard time thinking straight for he was once again lost in himself and so emotionally and mentally stressed that behind the mask his eyes closed and he felt himself drifting to sleep. Silently without a word he let the darkness consume him and he was out like a light.

Raven burst into the infirmary ignoring Rorex as she looked to the bed with Robin on it and stopped short her anger and frustration dieing to calm and patients when she felt he was asleep. Rorex came up behind her and about ready to give her another verbal beating when he to looked to see Robin catching some much needed Zs. Closing his mouth he huffed and whispered, "This isn't over."

She shot him a glare and he did the same, but she back handed him weakly on the chest before just pushing him to the side also in a low voice hissed, "Like I'd let you off the hook that easily. We still have to find where that low-life went. Thief, hey X you're like him, where do you think he'd be hiding?" dripping heavily with sarcasm, she gave him a smug look as she walked to the side of Robin and checked his temperature to see if he was still well.

Normal, if not a tad bit too hot for humans, it was natural for devils or angels to have high temperature readings, and it means they're healthy. Smoothing way his ebony spike hair Rorex scoffed at her caress and walked out the door. Never admitting that he was envious of Robin for having her trust … however with everything that's been happening he'd be surprised if Robin even trust **_her_** anymore. If not, how did Raven feel about that?

Rorex didn't even have to think or ponder about that thought. It was so obvious that she was blaming herself for everything that's been going on and though he wanted to tell her it wasn't ever fault … some how … it just didn't seem like words would do it. Talk is cheap, that's all there is to it. Words were just words, but actions spoke volumes. He had learned from his mother the secret to reading into body language and picking up clues to whatever a person was feeling.

It wasn't hard, and though Raven may pride herself in hiding her emotions, Rorex read her like a book through her body. She wore them out on her sleeves with the way she moved and acted, it was her way of showing her emotions without actually **_showing them._**

So what he picked up out of habit by reading her movements, he knew she was shameful and desperately sorry for betraying her leader … her friend … his half-brother … Robin. Boy did fate have a cruel sense of humor. Pulling out the crimson vile and tilting it back and forth as he watched the liquid slush laughingly at him. He could hear the gods up above laughing at him and his predicament.

He cared for Raven, which he was so suddenly sure of, but not quite so sure on where the feeling came from. All he knew was that he cared for her, deeply, but he wasn't going to think any deeper than that, too afraid to touch on the subject it was leading to. It was scary territory and he wasn't about to exploit it out, it was just too delicate and doubtful place to linger. Nope, he already made one mistake, and that was getting too close. No need to dig an even bigger ditch then there was already.

However with what Raven had commented earlier, about the "low-life" and thievery Rorex had an idea where the book might be … but the only problem was that the place was in angelic territory, the north side of Jump. If the book was there for safe keeping until Malthenor healed then it might have been in the heart of the north. Stuffing the vile back into place in his pocket he growled low and headed up the main room. _North Jump, heart of Angel Territory … it might not be there … too conspicuous, then again it was also the safest now that it's not in the tower any more. _Glancing at his watch he saw that it was already 3:04 in the morning, Francesca and mostly everyone in the tower was asleep.

Raven was with Robin – he scoffed at that thought – and he was all by himself in the main room in Titan Tower with the Silver Raven keys right in his pocket. His claws tapped thoughtfully on this thigh as he stood and stared out the window to the city. Tempting was the idea … duty was the motive … and knowing he'd be taking Raven's car was the fun of it. Granted she'd kill him if he came back unscathed, but at least he'd have the book in his hands and his brother's – he cringed at that thought – life still intact.

He could do it.

He knew he could without a hitch.

He'd been sneaking in and out of the North Side for spying info for the Underworld, it was a snap so what made snatching a book sketchy? It was because of the fear for Raven actually falling asleep. He could have been gone and she'd just sleep her life – literally – away. Rorex knew he couldn't let that happen, but the book was his heritage, his right and job to protect.

Then came the question: what was more important, the merging of three worlds and Robin's control, or saving a single – no **_Raven's_** life.

Rorex growled and clawed the counter now that he was sitting on the stool to think. _Now this is exactly the reason why being a hero just irritates the hell out of me, too many damn problems and not enough roads to take … what the fuck do I do now? _

"I do hope you're thinking of a way to return the Nol Verses," looking up to see Raven coming from the hall where he had came from, or where the infirmary was. With a straight face and graceful moves even in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tight shirt and wicked looking heels that looked like the toes had steel in them. Rorex took the time to observe her movements as she sauntered over to him with her expressionless face.

She was just like back at the mall, when she showed her confident, cold, and untouchable self. Her steps never faulted, her eyes never flickered when she looked at him this time, she kept it locked and even as she took a seat next to him she seemed to be challenging him. He broke their look and looked across to the wall, "Thought you were tending to blunder boy's needs."

"I let him sleep," Raven shrugged and followed his gaze to trace the patterns on the wall, "he needs it more than you …"

X sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair feeling the tangles from neglecting it for a long time. Not much for style – okay maybe now and then, Rorex just didn't feel the need to care. Closing his eyes tightly then opening them up widely he blinked and few times to wake him self up. He may have been a devil, but that didn't mean he needed rest ever now and again.

Raven yawned and though he may have been fascinated with her lack of concealment showing off some pretty impressive fangs. He tried to suppress the thought out of his head that the lengths of a female's fangs were usually the key point to look for when finding a "satisfying" mate. But hey, he was still part of the male species, nothing and no one was ever perfect. After wards when she closed her mouth and shook her head trying to wake up the same as he.

That was when he frowned slightly, wake up … that's right, she still had that little poison running in her body. How was he going to give it? Maybe through Robin – he stopped that thought the moment this one came into play: giving him the potion to give to Raven would mean having to tell him that she was hurt then he'd have to suffer death from a raging half-brother. Nope, the odds weren't in his favor this time … when were they ever?

"Do you believe me?"

Rorex raised a brow, snapping out of his distant thoughts; he turned to an equally distant Raven who had laid her head tiredly on the counter using her arms as pillows. She stared straight a head and all Rorex could respond to that was, "About what?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, for a moment Rorex held his breath praying that she wasn't going to fall asleep, not yet. Turning her head so the side was resting on her arms she got herself a bit more comfortable. Relaxing her shoulders she opened her eyes and with her round violet orbs stared up at his golden amber coins. She had a tired yet, extremely curious look as she gulped and looked away to the table, "Do you believe what I said? About Robin being your brother?"

Oh, that … Rorex shrugged and leaned an elbow on the counter resting the side of his face on the palm he looked down at her and tried not to reach out and remove a strand of her violet locks when they fell around her face. The strong urge to just stare at her forever and never look away washed over him. She just seemed so … fragile, yet so … so … so **_Raven. _**There wasn't any other way to describe her, she was simple, yet so complex, beautiful yet dangerous. Like the perfect, priceless prize all thieves strive to steal however could never quite get to.

Her heart had the perfect security system that he even couldn't quite get around without setting an alarm and getting hurled back out to start all over again. Granted she was already hot and he couldn't keep trying to snatch the same thing or risk getting caught, first rule of thievery. Once hot, lay low and stay low for a **_very _**long time until the whole thing blows over … but he was Red X, he didn't exactly play by the rules.

They were more of a guideline for him any way.

How could you call yourself a thief if you tipped toed about and played it safe?

At least that was what X thought … whatever anyone else said were all their, own words. It didn't matter to him, so in that one thought he reached out and with barely any contact at all moved the offending tendril and watched as she sat up and giving him a look. _Great, more questions I can't answer, come on lord give me a damn break all I want to do is help, I'm not a freakin' hero, but at least I'm trying. Not for anyone else, but just for my sister … and possibly Raven … but that's a totally different story … Robin got dibs on her long ago, she's so obvious with it._

Looking away sheepishly Rorex sighed, "Sorry … and yes I do believe you … not that I like it, but it's all right there in my face."

"Is it **_that _**hard to accept?" leaning against the counter she looked him over and studied his expression, troubled, frustrated, and sad all rolled into one. Geez, now she understood the reality of all the people that wear masks, it was hard for them to keep a stoic expression like her. It was the eyes; it was always the eyes that gave people away to her. That was why she sometimes got so frustrated with Robin, because every time she wanted to know the matter she couldn't read his eyes for they were always covered. Then when she'd try to read his mind and aura he'd suppress them and block her out completely.

It was like he was scared to let her in, but whenever it came to Stafire, now **_that _**was an interesting tale. He'd completely open up, drop almost all his barriers to her and be kind, sweet, gentle, and patient. At first Raven thought it was because Starfire was naïve and needed guidance, but Raven knew better, hell Starfire knew more better then she let on. The alien girl was just too innocent for this world, just too trusting and caring that it even scared Raven to let her go on her own.

However, the point was that Robin – even if he could confide more to Raven then even Starfire, Starfire was the one that he really let himself loose with. Now to Raven, she wasn't going to deny or lie to herself about his ways with the girl, but she just couldn't help to feel sort of like she had to compete with the alien. Here she was dark, gloomy, always in the shadows, push-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-blow-your-brains-out kind of girl, then there was Starfire.

Bright, fun, carefree, sweet, innocent, and drop dead gorgeous! Now how the hell was Raven gonna' compete with that? Every time she thought of it she always shook it away as trivial emotions and meditate. It was useless to compete over one's heart, if it wasn't meant to be then so be it. Let it go and when it comes back then keep it. That was her motto of thinking … but with the term **_"it" _**that **_"it" _**was always suggestive, but she'd always push it back to think of **_"it" _**as something other then what it was suggesting.

Confusing, no?

Not to her, she understood it and that was one of the more reasons she kept telling herself it was Stafire that Robin should be with. What could she possibly have to offer? She wasn't a model, Cover Girl material; she wasn't the all around good girl that everyone could look up to. Starfire was everything she was not, how could anyone see her as a partner? _Okay, **really** not helping with the self-esteem here Raven, stop thinking about useless things and stay on track, you have to fix what you've caused before anyone else gets hurt._

"Look, if it's any meaning to you … none of this is your fault, never was, never will be, and I guess I'm still kind of trippin' over the fact I'm related to chuckles, heh." Rorex chuckled and Raven ignored the last part, glaring as she replayed what he said in her head.

"What do mean?" she shook her head, "this isn't my fault? X, If I hadn't have lied, if I hadn't have let you into my room that night, sheltered you, and –"

Suddenly shutting her mouth when he pressed a finger to her lips giving her a firm scolding look he pulled it away once he was sure she wouldn't start again as he spoke. Calmly, softly and with great patients, raven had to wonder if it was all his years with Francesca that shaped him into who he was now, "No one's to blame … and besides, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change the past. If there was, lord knows I would have gone back and slapped myself in the face for not figuring it all out earlier, and stopped you from … from, getting hurt the way you did."

He seemed genuinely sorry, really for real sorry, and Raven furrowed her brows in disbelief. This couldn't be Red X, and she was right, for the first time she was actually seeing all of the supposed ruthless thief. "Well then," she paused for a moment to gather up her thoughts, "If that's all you can say it's not working for me. Sorry X, but I don't do pep talks."

_Damn this girl, she so fucking difficult! _Rorex swore under his breath as he growled and jumped off the stool, "It's not a pep talk, it's the truth – and don't roll your eyes at me, everything I'm saying now is all true."

"Now there's something new," Raven snorted and stood up along side him following as he made a straight bee line for the exit, "Where do you think you're going?"

Looking over his shoulder her replied, "I'm going to track down the angel that took my book. You can come or you can stay, though I'd greatly prefer the later."

"You know where it is?"

"Not exactly, I just know where we can start looking."

"Okay, well, just wait one moment I have to leave a note for Robin."

At the mention of his half-brother's – he cringed – name he stopped and turned to glare at Raven wonder why she was suddenly so determined to let the kid in on everything. She kept him hidden from the cross breed, why was she suddenly so up on now letting him know everything that was happening. It just irritated him and wondered how an independent like Raven can just rely and answer up to another. Really, Raven will never seize to amaze him as she flew through out the main room hunting for a pen and a piece of paper.

She found them and began to scribble down a note, "Where are we going?"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest in a minor pout he shrugged, "North Side, why are you even going to bother with a note? He's dead to the world."

Clicking the pen she put it away and glared at him as she folded the paper, "Because it's not only for him, but for the others, like it or not I'm still a Titan and Cyborg never Okayed my leave of the infirmary. So there."

"Whatever, just hurried it up I don't have all –" stopping in mid-sentence when she walked right passed him to the exit he turned and followed, "I thought you were going to give him the note?"

"I did, what?" she gave a smug look, "Forget that I had powers already?"

"Seeing you sleeping for three days straight does things to people," Rorex shrugged and they headed to the garage towards Raven's Mclaren. Taking the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the doors with the remote. It gave off a few beeps signaling the right to enter, he headed to the drivers side. He was almost there when Raven suddenly materialized through the ground in between the car and him with a stern look and her hand stretched out for the keys. Getting the message instantly he shook his head, "Nah-uh babe, I got a billion reasons for you not to be driving this car and your current state is one of them."

Raven glared, "Current state? What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine."

Rorex gave a dry look, "You call getting stabbed in the gut then laying in bed for three days fine? Geez, I hate to know what your definition of perfect is."

"Don't give me that, and give me my keys I got one reason for you not to be driving and it's way more serious then me." Raven snapped, Rorex raised a brow.

"Name one," he challenged, and Raven held theior gaze as he hand shot out and grabbed the wrist Robn have slashed. He yelped in pain and shock then jumped away to land a top of the T-Car far from her, clutching his wrist in pain the keys he had dropped where now on the floor and in Raven's hands. Growling and glaring he bared his fangs at her, "You play real dirty you know that."

"You done acting like a frightened kitten? Get in." yanking her car door open and getting in she left the door open as she put the key into the ignition and started it up. Revving the engine a bit, Rorex jumped down and strolled stiffly to the passenger side with a pout he shut the door and shot a side glare to the smug looking Raven.

"You know you really should let me drive," Rorex scowled as Raven closed her door and gave him a quizzative look.

"Why? So you can joy ride and poke holes in my car? I don't think so."

Turning forward she waited for the garage door to open, Rorex dreaded it as he tried to once again to reason with her while she turned the wheel to straighten out the tires, "North Side is angel territory, your reckless driving will not only get us in big, but will alert everyone to know just who we are. You're gonna' get us killed."

Like before, when she had driven them to the mall her attitude towards things changed, she was more reckless, but in a very scary calculating way. You could just tell she knew what she was doing, yet hated it as well as find it impressive. Side glancing him she smirked and gripped the wheel acting like an anticipating racer waiting for the green light Raven sighed, "Don't worry, unlike you I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Rorex muttered, then gulped and was jerked back when Raven pressed the gas and the wheel burned rubber as she took off like nothing. The screeching and screaming tires were the only last sound that was made before all fell quite again in Titan Tower.

However that didn't mean the noise didn't wake anybody up. Robin, in the infirmary who had just dozed off, shot up from the loud sound and pounding of his head. With a growl he looked around for the person that dared to wake him up only to fine that across from him on the door was taped a message. _This better be good, _he snorted and jumped off the bed heading for the note he ripped if off the wall and read it once.

Pausing in mid-write up he re-read from the top to make sure he wasn't going crazy:

**Robin, **

**Please understand that X is our last hope for saving thousands of innocent lives and sparing yours. If you're reading this then that means I have gone with him to the North Side of Jump for answers, I would very much like it if you would stay at the Tower and rest … you need it. I'm sorry for all the grief I've caused you, but I promise you I'll make it right, all I'm asking of you for now is to stay, you've been through enough because of me …**

**Raven**

**P.S. Robin, I'm begging you not to follow us, if you do then you might get caught and increase the chances of Malthenor gaining control over you. So please, just trust me this once and stay.**

He read it, and blinked bringing the paper down to his side, he let her last words replay in his thoughts, **_So Please, just trust me this once … _**Robin could vividly imaging her saying those words to his face with her pleading violet eyes. Sure she didn't show her emotions, but that didn't mean he couldn't read her. She was so easy, and this note showed him she really was concern for his safety and she made an excellent point.

Though, he dropped the note and headed out the infirmary, jogging down the hall to his room with a determined look on his face he grabbed an extra utility belt and communicator, then headed to the garage. Grabbing his helmet and yankit it on, he hopped on his cycle getting ready to leave, _I promised to always protect you Raven, though I know this goes against everything I believe in, because of what you've done. I'm not going to hold back promises … I never have, and you are especially no different. _Without any delays he tore out of the tower heading to North Side Jump, not sure how he'll find her, he just knew he had to be there, a strong sense of dread chilled up his spine.

Raven grimaced when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. Shaking it and concentrating on the road, she gulped when she saw her vision getting fuzzy then returning to normal. The pain in her head was sharp, like something had literally stabbed a knife into the back of it, or grabbed a blunt object and ruthlessly treated her head like a solid baseball intent on making a homerun with it. Then before she knew it, it all went away. Huffing she blinked and her vision stayed the same, _Weird … _was her own thoughts, but shook it off and continued to steer.

--

**Alright, moving along, just do what you people do best and review, if not than at least you read it right?**

**L8er Daez**


	14. Fives a Crowd, Time Stop

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Not, well at least not the things related to the Teen Titans, however the name Rorex, and the characters Francesca, Maltheno, Sirus, Seth the alter boy, Father Maurice, Mother Terry, oh and a new character, though he's not that important, his name is Chase Santos.**

**A/N: The new character (as I've already stated up above) isn't that big in this plot, but he is a big mouth and spills everything and anything he knows – think snitch every time you see him brought up. He's Francesca's main snitch and them two just don't get along.**

**But yeah, this chapter is the start of pulling all the loose ends taunt towards the climax, maybe even the next chapter will be the same as this, and so on, but don't worry I've got everything worked out.**

**So keep on reviewing, you guys make me feel oh so special when you do, and thank you for the reviews so far. You're all so cool, and sweet.**

--

**Chapter 13: Fives a Crowd, Time Stop**

Morning had finally come.

Cyborg with a wide grin on his face, with a bouncing attitude strolled with a tray full of food for Raven in the infirmary, knowing that she was probably pouting about having to stay in the room for a long time. He decided to make her favorite breakfast meal, waffles.

Whistling and heading down the hall he got to her door and it slid open, "Alright Rae, you feelin' any better? Of not, how bout my famous –" he stopped and almost dropped the tray when he saw that her bed was rumbled and mused, messing from someone having already gotten up and walked out, "Raven?"

Setting the tray a side he walked to her closet and found that her clothes were missing, with a frown he shook his head, "Raven, I told you to stay," he scolded to no one in particular then an empty room. Sighing he left the tray of food on the side and hurriedly walked up the stairs to her room intent on lecturing her all about health. She came in really hurt, she shouldn't be up and about, he hadn't even run a full scale scan on her body to make she sure was really okay.

Nope, the moment he got to her he was marching her back down to the infirmary, she may have been a half-demon, but that didn't mean anything.

"Morning, friend Cyborg, how is your day so far?" Starfire floated up to him as he walked down the hall with a bright loving smile. Cyborg smiled back and paused for the moment to shrug.

"Okay I guess Star, all accept Raven;'s out of bed."

Starfire brightened up, "Friend Raven is up and about! Joyous be, where is she I wish to great her a good morning after her long stay in the ward of healing."

Looking around for her friends, Cyborg shook his head and chuckled slightly to himself. Starfire was really the light of everyone's life, "Well I'm guessing she's in her room, but she's not suppose to leave the infirmary until I say so. Any way, I'll call ya when I seez her."

"I would be delighted if you would my good friend, and I'm sure you will do the same when you see friend Robin I wish to greet him an earlier morning as well as everyone else." With a bright smile that was contagious Cyborg nodded and waved her off.

"No prob girl see ya."

"Good day to you Cyborg!" floating on down the hall Cyborg sighed and chuckled again, there was just something about that girl that shot a jolt of giggled through everyone. Cute and fun she was like one of those catchy jingles you could never get out of your head.

Cyborg turned back to the hall and continued towards Raven's room, mind locked on parent mode again he knocked on her door, "Raven … you in there?"

No response.

Cyborg knocked harder and louder, his leveled voice rose higher to make sure she heard him, "Raven, girl, open up it's me Cyborg, what are you doing up here I told you not to move from the infirmary."

Still no response, silence deafened, Cyborg gave the door a funny look.

"Raven? You in there?" he asked again this time pressing his ear up against the door to hear if there was movement … none. Pulling away Cyborg began to worry, "Raven if you're in there, I'm going to override your lock, so if you're there look out."

Moments latter her door slid open and Cyborg stood looking at an empty room, "Raven?" expecting her to suddenly pop out of no where, he walked in slowly, looking at his arm he scanned the readings of who was in the tower. Body heat from everyone was there, accept Raven's and as he looked even closer he saw that there was three more missing bodies.

Now was the time to assume the worse, running out of her room and into the main room he was about to announce their disappearance when Speedy shot up from the couch, "Cyborg, Francesca and Rorex are gone, their Mclaren is not in the garage and Robin's cycle is missing, Raven's gone to."

"Yeah I know," Cyborg nodded and looked around the room to notice the other Titans were there to all with looks of concern on their faces, especially Starfire.

"Check it Sparky," Bumble Bee strolled up casually and calmly to his side giving him a piece of paper he read it over and found it to be in Raven's handwriting, though what it was saying was … absurd, "What the hell is she talking about? And who the hell is **_Malthenor?"_**

In his gut he felt like he wasn't going to like the answer. In his heart he felt that he needed to know, and in his mind he prepped for a major mind blowing explanation. Looking up to stare directly at Speedy Cyborg put the note down and pointedly said, "Alright Speedy, this Rorex character … who is he really and no keeping secrets."

Busted! That was the only thing running through his mind and he felt like this was it. End of the line. Bowing his head he sighed deeply, "Well … make yourselves comfortable … cause this is going to be one helluva long story."

"Just as long as the truth is told, we don't care," Starfire firmly said as she floated to the couch and sat next to him intent on hearing every word he said.

--

"Just pull up in that garage, we're walking the rest of the way."

"**_That _**garage?"

"Yes **_That _**garage, what's the matter with it?"

Raven gave Rorex a deadpanned expression, the sun was already a quarter of the way up and they were in the heart of the city, or the "bad-place-to-be" and what he told her was the neutral zone. Where every creature did their thing and stayed out of trouble. However, that didn't help settle the fact that Rorex was asking – no **_telling_** – her to pull into some run down looking, untrustworthy mechanic shop that he says **_it is _**trustworthy.

The place was called Pop's Shop and was once owned by an old man Rorex was real close to … in fact that guy took care of him and Francesca when he found them off the streets a long time ago. Although with a very unfortunate turn of events the man – human – was killed in a gang war cross fire, now it was owned by another, his real son to be exact and though Rorex found him to be sketchy. He was an alright guy and around his age, he also knew a thing or two that'll maybe tune up Raven's Mclaren … that is if he could get her in.

Still giving him the look, Rorex sighed and kept the boiling growl from rising beyond his throat, "Raven, it's not as bad as it looks alright. I've worked there myself when I was a kid, it's totally legit."

She scoffed, "Oh **_you_** worked there? I never knew you even knew the meaning of the word **_"work" _**in a legal sense. All the more reason for me **_not _**to listen to you."

"Park the damn car in there already before people start coming in." Rorex growled at her, and Raven glared not one to ever be ordered around, not even by Robin. So what made Rorex different now that she was pulling into said garage? Because he knew the place better then her and though she was dieing inside for even taking his word she found that she had to choice. Her engine roared and it echoed off the walls of the closed off, oily messy, filthy garage where her Mclaren looked **_so _**out of place.

Out of the door off to the right side somebody popped there head out of it and glared at the person that pulled up. After all, it's in the sight of first dawn, what crack addict would pull up at the sight of first dawn this time? Not that he couldn't handle anything, ever since his father died in that gang war his mother sent him to every martial arts and weaponry class there was. Black-belted, and acing all of them, she still worried for him as he worked in the shop.

Since the hot humidity of the summer night last night had kept him from getting a good moment's rest he was walking around without a shirt, and when he heard the roar of a Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren pull up. Two things were strolling in his mind at the moment: one was some idiot dope-fiend decided to play funny and park the car in his garage, which was the reason for the rather large monkey wrench he held in his hand.

And two was stepping out of said car right now when it was turned off. His light brown eyes widen in shock as he pulled back and gave the passenger a good one over. Unruly, messy, and unkempt pitch black hair and oh so familiar amber gold eyes with a laid back pose and the air that swirled with enigma and patients. Chase Santos was stunned, "Oh fuck, Rex? That you?"

Rorex, heard the familiar slight Hispanic accent of his long time childhood friend Chase and grinned, "Nice to see you to Santos, good to see you're keepin' up this little dinky shop."

Raven watched the exchange of friendly greetings and "handshakes" she realized why Rorex said it was trustworthy; he knew the handsome human male. Chase? Was it? Well, she could care less whatever the hell his name was, just as long as her car wasn't in any way, shape, or deformed when she got back. Otherwise he'd be experiencing what it really would be like when they say "hell on earth".

"Shit man, thought you were dead after that little heist you pulled back in the day, ya know?" Rorex paled and glanced at Raven who raised a brow; looking back at Chase he shook his head.

"Uh – yeah … whatever, listen Chase I need a favor."

At this Chase frowned and glared, "Rex, the last favor you asked me nearly got me arrested! Did you know that Ford GT you took was hot?"

Rorex gave a sheepish shrug, "Sorry about that, but I made it up didn't I? I paid your fine."

Chase's glare darkened, "Yeah, with **_stolen_** money."

Raven tried not the laugh at Rorex misfortunes; for once the thief was experiencing what it was like to have his foot stuffed his throat. Honestly, who the hell's dumb enough to pay for something in stolen money without going through the process of having it cleaned? She shook her head, thanking Chase for his little piece of history. Now she knew who she could really trust in this room … and it was getting bleaker for Rorex.

"Come on man, that was that one time. Lighten up, this is serious I **_really_** need this favor." Rorex pleaded, and Chase snorted.

"Man you must be on some kind of new allergy medicine or something, cause I ain't gonna' house another stolen car because of your dumbass!" Chase looked to Raven, "Did he drag you into this? Listen girl; let me be the first to warn you that he's bad news, last girlfriend he had learned that the hard way when he got busted for hustling the wrong crowd."

Rorex ran a hand through his hair and gulped feeling Raven raise a brow and give a look, "Girlfriend? He had a girlfriend?"

Chase snorted, "Let's just say you're not the first suga, one time he dated five girls at once got it good with all of them, **_none_** of them knew about the other chicks he was with and he got away with it! Slimmy bastard."

Rorex glared, "Chase, I don't think that's important right now."

"**_Five girls_** hmm," Raven prodded, leaning away from her car and crossing her arms over her chest giving Rorex the coldest look on Earth, it was even making Chase freeze up, "that's **_very _**interesting … is that true?"

Before Rorex could even come up with an answer, Chase answered for him, suddenly giving Rorex the feeling that maybe Raven was right. Coming here **_was _**a very bad idea, "Is it true? Damn girl of course it's true, if you've met his sister and asked her she'll be real wit'it, that girl is as blunt as a damn hammer."

"Can we stay on the subject at hand here!" Rorex shouted trying to defend what little of his past life before Chase went and spilled the whole damn thing. Glaring at the human warningly he growled, "Can I leave the car here or not Chase?"

Chase gave him a look, then to Raven and asked, "This for real?"

Raven nodded, "I should know, it's **_my Silver Raven_**, not stolen it's clean. All I'm asking is to keep it safe for me while I go with X to get some things straight."

"Whatever ma, just as long as the thing don't get me tagged I'm cool." Chase shrugged and smiled sweetly at her, "Seriously though Rex really did get away with it."

Raven shrugged, "Not my problem who or whatever he finds likable to his needs, what matters now is that we get this job done or it's history. Thank you by the way, for everything," Raven grinned finding Rorex growling and sudden flaring aura of unsettlement amusing.

Chase nodded, "My pleasure, and Rex, make sure you don't do anything that'll fuck you up one of these days."

"Oh don't worry," Raven spoke up for him, "I think he's done enough of that for a lifetime. Only time will tell right?"

"Straight up ma, catch ya some other time boo." With that Raven threw him her keys then bowed her head in acknowledgement and walked out of the garage, leaving Rorex to growl heatedly at Chase who snorted, "What? She has a right to know."

"Yeah, but not by some stranger she hardly even knows!"

"Don't get your panties all in a knot grandma, that was the past and if she's smart she'll let it go … if not, then you're on your own."

Rorex sneered and turned his back on the human, "Thanks a bunch," sarcasm dripping.

Chase gave the same sour look and snorted, "Your welcome."

_Still the same, _Chase chuckled and tossed Raven's keys in the air catching it and jingling it for a bit with a smile on his face his looked at the car and had a wicked grin growing, _sweet ride … I knew Rex was good, but **damn** she got's to be what? Some fired up cracker, Rex better be careful or his wakin' up to a knife in his chest, heartbreaker! _Shaking his head and laughing to himself, he turned and walked back into the shop, getting the shock of his life when two more pairs of amber eyes stared at him. Short and with a wicked grin all her own Chase knew who she was before she even spoke, "Hi!"

"Francesca?" looking back to the exit then at the little girl then to the car blinked, "what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Rex?"

The little maniacal girl giggled and her eyes narrowed, some how, Chase had a gut wrenching feeling she was up to her old tricks, "This is a car shop right? And you know cars as if they were the back of your hand right? And I'm your **_oh so_** favorite little girl right? And you'll do anything I say because you know I got dirt on you, **_right?"_**

Chase glared and gritted his teeth, he never liked Francesca, Rorex may have thought she was a sweet little saint, but behind his back she was sick and twisted little devil. "You got shit on me."

Francesca laughed and titled her head, her smile growing all the more wider as she held up a manila folder Chase recognized to have been his most secret files holding all his records. Her irritating high-pitched voice spilling with great knowledge and childish teasing, "Before you go thinking you're the most cleanest person in this hood, let me remind you that you've worked with my brother to steal that Red X suite from Titan Tower. We both know he's good with his tech and we both know that you're better, **_and _**we **_all know _**your little "cooperation" with the Raging Bull Mafia down at the coast, smuggling a few **_items _**aren't you? My, my, my Chasie-baby you really are leavin' ya mark."

"So what are you blackmailing me this time for you sick little girl," there was just no describing her, she had the face of an angel, the voice of a child, yet the mind of the perfect mastermind. Hell, he'd go so far as to say she helped out with her brother's heists ever once in a while. Francesca sweet little girl, that'll leave a sour taste in your mouth once you rub on her the wrong way.

She shrugged, "Nothin' big, just information, remember the Malcoraz family I told that kept buggin' my bro back when and we promised that you'd always keep an eye out for them?"

Chase thought back and nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it's time for you to cash in on that little deal … what cha got me?"

"The Malcoraz family," rolling the name around in his head, Chase huffed and made a clicking noise in his mouth, Francesca saw his face scrunch up to give her a sour look, "you people and your bloodline, how the hell'd you two end up down here in the ghetto anyway?"

Francesca smiled sweetly, "That's only for Rorex to tell, and you know how he operates."

"Conniving bastard," Chase mutter and sighed stuff Raven's keys in his pocket for safe keeping he snapped his jaw shut and walked passed the little devil and headed to the back room, "follow me, and please Francesca this time around don't touch anything."

Already eyeing the torch, Francesca grinned with a million ideas running through her mind, just like her brother was a kleptomaniac; Francesca wouldn't exactly call herself a pyromaniac. However fire and the heat and everything associated with the words "flammable" and "biohazard" set her off and made her hands twitch. Shaking her head she gave Chase a cute smile, "Don't worry, you have my word."

Cunning, conniving, sick, twisted, mastermind, evil little devil. Words to describe the sister of Rorex. Francesca NoLincous.

--

"Sirus," the distant angel blinked from staring at the rising sun beyond the horizon chasing away the darkness and drenching the waking morning in light. His dark brown once neatly kept hair was rustled and tussled from the whipping winds of the night staying up and praying to a god he had once abandoned that he knew what he was doing. Sirus looked back to the little alter boy, Seth was what he once heard his father call him. Kind, gentle, good little boy, Sirus wondered what he was still doing in the church at this kind of time let along doing up.

With big, round, catching light brown eyes Seth walked up to him and sat next to him still n his alter boy uniform, "Your father told me to check on you … is your back healed?"

Stretching back and testing for any pains Sirus felt a yawn coming on and before he knew it his mouth was split in two as the yawn ripped thorough his throat. Watering his eyes he sniffed and shook his head to wake up, "Looks like I'm doing fine." He answered monotonously.

Seth nodded, "Okay, that's good … Mother Terry also told me to tell you that she's making breakfast and that Sunday Mass is almost on … she's suggesting that you attend."

_So that's why you're here early, _Sirus thought to himself, answering is earlier question. Sirus sighed and shook his head, "Tell her I'll pass … for both … I don't feel up to hearing my father preach a dry religion. I hear it enough every time I see him."

Seth stood up and dusted his black and white uniform, in a ceremonial bow he turned to leave, but stopped as if a second thought hit him. Digging his hand into his pocket he pulled out a note and fiddled with it. Turning back to the angel who still gazed out with a sad look on his once again distant face. Seth sighed and bowed his head, his shoulders sagging as he spoke in a quiet voice, "Sirus … my family for generations has been serving under yours and we've all seen and agree on one thing … your family will be it's own down fall.

"I'm sorry if this may offend, but I must speak my mind … I'm a human child yes, but I've seen enough to last me a lifetime and I just want to help … I know you don't like this fighting anymore than your father … and I know you don't want to hurt your brother … but he won't stop."

Sirus heard every word the human boy said, and thought of it for a moment. They were quite compelling, yet the boy didn't know what he was talking about, "Leave Seth, your presents isn't needed and your message has been cared out."

Cold, harsh, and Seth knew Sirus hadn't **_listened_** to him, maybe heard, but not listen. The human boy sighed and gave Sirus the note in his hand, "May the heavens watch over you."

"What heaven is there, when all there is, is hellfire awaiting me in the next life …" Sirus took the note and Seth dropped his hand to his side trudging sadly to the entrance back into the massive church that made the Pope's church in Vatican City look like a play house, this one was more like a massive mansion of sorts. Maybe because in it's later days it was best known for Malchior's home palace and personal prison.

Seth had once scrounged about in the historical archives about the place and was greatly impressed by all the changes it went through and the times it saw. Yet it was still standing, still standing and looking as if it was built only a few years ago when the place was over a 1000+ so years old. Glancing back to Sirus he saw the angel suddenly shoot up from the ground and jump off the edge. A wash of panic went over the human, what on earth happened? Running to the edge he stopped when he remembered that Sirus was an angel, he had wings to fly.

Now feeling stupid, Seth walked to the edge and looked over to see that in a form of some kind of magic without his wings he had hovered down like time had slowed down and allowed for him to touch the ground unscathed and walk into the church. Seth sighed again and headed back to the entrance, _Wonder what was in the note?_

He shrugged and figured he'd find out later.

Sirus entered the church and ignored the alter, the benches, and many other things that took over the palace main entrance. Converted to a place of worship Sirus saw his father setting up the alter and he walked down the aisle. Ever step he took echoing in the vastness of the room where even the large arches on the sides didn't even help to eliminate the loud approach. He didn't even have to talk every loud for the church to pick up and amplify his voice ten times the normal volume. "Father, Malthenor has obtained the Nol Verses."

Faltering in mid-step the elder angel stopped and looked at is youngest son, "What?"

Sirus held up the note, "The Unforgivable have the book, Malthenor had just sent me the message."

Maurice looked away to the ground and scowled ever so slightly, "Then we'll just have to retrieve it from him at all coasts. Yet word has reached me that he is injured, we may be able to have a winning shot at stopping him … for good."

"But he has the book." Sirus growled, "He could very well use it's power to heal himself and be done with it! Damn that accursed devil! He hadn't listened!"

"You cannot expect a thief to stop and listen when he is always looking around for either an escape or something else to steal," Maurice shook his head, "how about the other one, is he still with them?"

Sirus shrugged, "I have no idea … I just hope he is, otherwise … checkmate."

Maurice looked at his son and smiled a very small smile, but his eyes gave away his thoughts, "You loose hope to quickly my child, this cross breed … he is more capable of ending it all then you give him credit."

"Ending it all?" Sirus mocked his father words, "In which way do you speak? There is different ways to end this and one of them I don't really bother to entertain the very thought of."

"Let time handle it Sirus."

"Time? You say that like it's on our side."

"Time is on no one's side, time has its own side, and it's the one calling all the shots."

Sirus snorted, "The day when time stops …"

"…is the day when the world ends."


	15. Steal for the Last Time

**Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans, however I do own the name Rorex, and the characters Francesca, Malthenor, and Sirus.**

**A/N: wow, this is a fast update … anyway thanks for the reviews; keep it up, and about the antidote? Well … this chapter will show you what'll happen. Just don't flip out okay? I got a plan … **

--

**Chapter 14: Steal For The Last Time**

They turned down the corner of a block, with Rorex leading them to their destination, that destination being Malchior's second underground palace. However he always had to be reminded by Raven every time he opened his mouth to try and get on her good side again. Damn Chase and his damn big mouth was his mantra during their journey. So taking this turn and getting closer to the territory bounds, Rorex could have cared less, "Look Rae –"

"I told you to never call me that," in her icy of icy tones she hissed and walked even further from him making sure to be at the least sidewalk length of the devil. Her arms crossed over her chest she never made eye contact with him as she kept her eyes on the journey.

However, Rorex either didn't value his life or was **_really_** testing her when she didn't heed her words, " – that was a long time ago … I – uh – well, eh."

"Just drop it X," Raven glared straight forward scowling as she sighed, "don't bury yourself in an 8 foot hole."

X shoulders sagged as he realized every time he got a step closer to Raven there was always something stopping him to walk equally with her and it was always because of him and his dumb past. Although, that didn't mean he was going to try and get on her good side again. Reaching a hand to her shoulder he barely touched her when she whirled around and harshly smacked his hand from her shoulder. Her violet orbs icier and froze him in place as she snarled at her, her fangs bared warningly, "Don't. **_Ever. _**Touch me."

Bewildered at her sudden angry bite, Rorex raised a questioning brow, he knew what Chase had told her was disturbing. But he didn't know she was **_this _**bothered by it, it shot the most peculiar thought in his head.

Raven cursed herself in her head when she saw him grin, _Damn it Raven, why didn't you control yourself, now he's going to think you're jealous when you are **so** **NOT**. _Growling mostly to her self she took a step away from the devil, "Wipe that damned smirk from your face. There's nothing funny about this."

He shrugged and Raven knew he was back to his cheeky self, "You're right, there is nothing funny about this, only you … you're the one that's hilarious. You're jealous aren't you."

It was more of a statement than a question that Raven pulled back her expression that of shock and disgusted, "**_Jealous?_**" she mocked in disbelief, "Why should I be jealous of your cocky arrogant ass."

Rorex shrugged and took a step closer to her; she backed up making sure to keep the distance with a still menacing look on her face, X's grin never faltered, "That's all your own reason … but trust when I say what's done is done."

"Bastard," Raven shook her head, "do you have any inkling of a clue the torment you'd put those girls through if they ever found out about your **_flamboyant _**nature? You're such a player."

Rorex chuckled, "Well if that's the case baby-doll, then don't hate the "player" hate the game."

Now Raven was seeing white, her eyes glowed an eerie white and her fangs were now at full length, she was seriously not believing a single thing this devil was saying and his grin was just pissing her off. The tiny pebbles about the place began to implode because of her growing anger, but neither of the two cared to notice, "You are a sick, sick, cheeky little–"

"You're hot when you're jealous, you know that?" Rorex had hit the nail on the head with that comment and shattered Raven's control. Before he knew it, she had rushed him and grabbed fists full of his shirt pushing him up against the abandoned warehouse iron entrance. The sound of rattling metal echoed through the empty streets and inside the building. Rorex braced for the impact and held on to her wrists to stop her from raising her hands to strike him.

Nose to nose, height was no issue when it came to Raven. She was literally shaking with suppressed rage her eyes fading from white to red then back again, struggling with control she snarled at him and tightened her grip, "Now do you think I'm jealous you Jesse James wanna-be."

Rorex laughed and moved his hands from her wrist under her hands to runhis own through her violet locks then resting it on the back of her head, he smirked slyly, "Nah baby-doll, there isn't anything to even be jealous of, you're the only one I'm into."

Taking advantage of her setback he pulled her closer and in one quick fluid motion crushed his lips with hers. Her hold loosened and dropped all together, her eyes wide with shock as the white faded to her normal eye color, her pupils shrinking in size. At the mercy of his embrace, she felt his demanding, commanding, and power swirl all around her. In fact in the dead of summer where there was no wind their cloths and hair whipped about with both their combined power.

Not to far from them a fire hydrant had imploded and water sprayed up like an out of control broken water main that it very well was. The fountain sprinkled heavy droplets of water on them as windows in a half-mile radius shattered with no problem and they were both oblivious to it. To engrossed in either bliss or shock they didn't pull away until a minute later.

Rorex grinned at her stunned expression, he winked, as if that one move snapped her out of her shock her face darkened and faster then he could calculate the palm of her hand made good friends with his cheek. Making an ear shattering **_SLAP_** Rorex's head titled to the right, the look on his face was that of disbelief. No, the slap didn't hurt much, it was the fact that he actually got hit for that and that never happened to him before. Blinking from staring at the ground he moved his jaw around and nodded, "Okay, I think I deserved that."

Moving his eyes to look at her his smirked dropped when he saw her eyes were watering over, _oh shit, what I do? _About to ask that exact question he was silenced when the back of her hand got acquainted with his other cheek. His head titled to the other side, "Okay … not sure if I deserved that."

Her hand came up again for another round, but he caught it and bore into her glistening violet eyes. Her form was shaky and he could clearly feel it under the grip of her wrist. Suddenly the fun of the situation had flown straight out the window with her struggling face and it wasn't from anger anymore. Controlling the tears in her eyes, Raven yanked her hand back and turned away from him stepping out of the sprinkle of the imploded fountain.

She closed her eyes and gulped down the chocking feeling in her throat, _That conniving bastard! How dare he touch me! How dare he even think of **kissing **me, who the hell does he think he his anyway? I'm not some pass-around-hussy like all his other girlfriends. What the hell did anyone ever see in **him** anyway! _He was following her; she felt it and she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

However the mission was still in her mind and she still needed him to help end this entirely, not that she liked it, but she was going to have to suck it up. So clenching her fists and gritting her teeth she forced down her emotions and controlled them so fiercely. Even anger was having a hard time staying down as she chanted her mantra.

Although timid was working over time reminded her over and over again to beware the kiss, _He kissed me and I didn't do anything … I should have, I should have obliterate him … I should have killed him … I should have chopped him to tiny bites and piece by little piece feed them to his sister and every other Titan! I should have … I should have, but **didn't** … he's such a thief … he stole that kiss … it was my first … but if it was stolen could I honestly say it was my first? God why him? Why not Robin? _She stopped and gaped at that last thought, _Robin … _

Suddenly Raven felt sick, dirty, all she wanted to do now was find a corner and hide for all her life. Pull the covers over her head in bed and pray the lack of oxygen would kill her. Everything was suddenly spinning, yet outside to everyone else – including Rorex – she held her cold persona perfectly. That was how skilled she was when she really was determined to hide her emotions. You couldn't read a single thing from her.

Yet in her steps and body motions, Rorex knew he had done something incredibly stupid … though this time he could say he didn't regret this one. If he was going to lose Raven at least he could say he kissed her. Although, the thought was supposed to be one of victory he felt even shitter than before.

Rorex walked on in silence, never looking back to see that the vile that had once been in his pocket was knocked out and shattered on the concrete because of Raven's rash actions.

All the crimson liquid splashed everywhere and the sprinkling water washing it all away …

--

"Where are the Nol Verses?"

"Where is our payment?"

There was a pregnant pause before three duffle bags were thrown at the foot of the Hunter. Malthenor huffed and gritted his teeth to ignore the pain as he waited the book's presents in his hands. He could feel Malchior in the room and it was in the hands of the Unforgivable. Another pregnant pause went by then slowly and silently the angel that was sent to do the job placed the book gently on the desk. Running his hand over the white cover and scrapping his claws leisurely.

His shining left gray eye looked up at the catty hunter green eyes of Malchior's latest line of decedents. The bratty, selfish, and completely psychotic of the Malcoraz clan, he bared his fangs and in an eerie voice sneered, "I trust the book will serve you well."

Malthenor growled and waved his hand dismissively, "Be gone with you, and leave me to my doing."

"Very well, have a nice day."

"Oh I will."

--

On his bike, Robin slowed down a bit and on a long stretch he sat up slightly and put one hand to his heart when he felt something rip. Like he lost something dear, he felt empty all of a sudden and when he tried to search for that feeling again he found it in the back of his mind. Bring the bike to a stop parallel to the sidewalk Robin sat up and pulled off his helmet. Rubbing his chest in worry his eyes narrowed as his whole body – without even knowing it suddenly shook with panic.

Then if that wasn't enough his head started to feel like something had brought a jackhammer and began to drill massive holes in the back of his head. Leaning on his bike, Robin gritted his teeth and hissed as he tried to deal with the massive head and heartache. His breathing suddenly hitched and instinctual panic went through his body again when he found he was having something similar to an asthmatic attack. His lungs felt like they were burning, he couldn't breath.

Quickly before he lost all continues feeling he kicked the stand and dismounted the bike. Wobbly he dropped his helmet and put a hand to his hand and heart, why was she in pain? Couching to try and get some air into his suffocating body, he chocked and dropped to his knees on the road. Gripping both sides of his head he growled, snarled and felt his claws begin to dig into his own skull to try and quell the throbbing headache. Opening his mouth wide to scream, nothing came out but his fangs were growing to incredible lengths that weren't normal for devils.

Body shaking, Robin couldn't hold his own weight up and ended up curling on his side still in the road. Trying so hard to suppress the pain and desperately huffing for air, Robin felt his claws rip off his mask as he snarled and opened his eyes wide, his amber gold eyes bleeding hunter green then just vanishing to pure white. Closing them, he turned to his back and arched up into the air his lungs giving way. Through his throat ripped a cry that wasn't human, angel, demon, or devil … it was just a scream of anguish that come from hell itself.

A scream of eternal damnation.

Everything around him sudden shattered, everything exploded, and a few old buildings that were crumbling dropped at the mercy of his pain.

People started to scream and run from the destruction in fear for their lives and what exactly was destroying their lives. Robin shot his eyes open again when he dropped to the ground again, his breath became pants as he found the power to breath again. Slowly getting to his feet he found he could not and dropped back to his hands and knees. Blinking he looked down at his hands and gasped when he saw he didn't have fingers anymore.

No … in place for them were pitch-black talons that had ripped threw his flesh.

How he knew that was he saw his own blood was running down and dripping to the ground.

Frightened, he found his strength to stand and when he did he tripped and yelped in pain when he felt a jolt shock run through his spine from tailbone up and down. Jumping away he turned around and growled at who dared hurt him, but found that he hurt himself … how?

Well slowly trailing his eyes down beside his leg he sat a thick leathery something with his footprint. Unconsciously he willed it to move and he screamed in fright when it moved and wrapped around his waist like he so commanded it to. _I have a freakin' tail! What the fuck? _Grabbing it he saw that it really did run up and connect to his backside like tail that was scaly and hard.

It was strange … but not as strange as when he felt his back flex, wind whip up, and a black feather float down in front of him. The scent of blood … his blood again came to his nose … but it was behind him and he was almost scared to look back when he knew what he'd see. So instead he gulped and closed his eyes concentrating on moving his back to bring what ever was in front of him … and the sun from above was shielded.

Slowly opening his eyes, he came real close to fainting when he saw black wings, beautifully soft and abhorrently big he had to guess that they were big enough when stretched out it take up the whole length of his window back at his room and then some. Bringing them back to his back he found that keeping them from touching the ground took a lot of work and ended up letting it drag on the ground as he looked around to the destruction he had caused. His mouth dropped and he gulped again finding that the fire all around him was unbelievable … he had done this. All this and he didn't even know how he did it and when it happened.

How could he?

Robin looked down at his talons and prayed he'd be able to bring them back to fingers as he fisted them and growled his fangs so long that they jutted out from his lower lip and upper lip. Sighing he shook his head and looked around once more before taking off in a fast sprint towards the north, _I hate to just leave like this … but I can't let the other Titans see me … I have to find Malthenor, he's the one that's doing this … I just know it … at least I hope … Raven where are you? Damn, wings their to heavy to run faster. _Quickly ducking into an alleyway he took a deep breath and gave them one good hard beat, using his head and crouching pushing off the ground to the air. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a deep breath as he concentrated on beating them evenly and hard enough to stay in the air.

Robin growled when he dropped back to the ground, "Damn it! How does Beast Boy make it look so fuckin' easy? Devils don't even have wings … why me?" shaking his head after that little tantrum, Robin tried again with much more determination and gave out a cry when he felt himself hovering high in the air close to the top of the apartment building.

Catching his breath and trying not to panic he controlled his steering and clenched his teeth and fists tight trying hard to keep in the air. Robin looked to the north and beat harder to get higher over the building he gulped and tried to ignore the fact that he was defying the laws of gravity and reason. The wind in the higher altitude pushed and threatened to over take him and remembering that he was still knew at this Robin pushed forward and commanded his body to go.

It listened and before he knew it was testing his speed and beat his wings harder and harder every time he got comfortable with one speedy, grinning and chuckling slightly to himself when he saw the city below him blur at his speed. _So this is how it feels to fly … wow … _

Speechless, Robin just shook his head and set his mind on the mission … find Raven, find the book, take out Malthenor … then as an added bonus beat the living shit out of Rorex, cause for the record he blamed him for this. With a dark growl he went even faster and tested his maneuvering finding that he'd have to work on it some more.

--

**_"Well, well, well … isn't this interesting … he's a fast learner."_**

_**"Doesn't matter … mastering flight is not impressive, he's still such a child … the other is more reliable."**_

_**"Which one?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Embarrassed to say your favorite?"**_

_**" … no …"**_

_**"Then why the sudden silence?"**_

**_"Because it is impossible to know what will the outcome be of all this … the half-breed was never to come into this plot … _**she **_will be the one to determine the fate of them all."_**

_**"Them all? Or just the heart of the two brothers?"**_

_**"Heart? Since when did you suddenly become so observant over such things?"**_

_**"Since when did you care about the half-breed at all? I thought you were -"**_

**_"What I think and what I know is two _**very**_ different things, remember that Malchior."_**

_**"Ha! My friend, speak true you are still seething over the cross-breed's existence at all aren't you?"**_

_**"Seething? Why no, I'm still wonder how it is that you don't find this all to be a disgrace."**_

_**"…"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"… The half-breed had more of an impact on me than I had thought … she doesn't know the power she possess."**_

_**"… Well the queen is always the most powerful on the board or on the throne … she holds the kings heart in the palm of her hands … every female has that power over her male counter part."**_

_**"Words of wisdom Rorek?"**_

_**"Do not get smart with me sorcerer."**_

**_"Oh I wouldn't _**dream**_."_**

**_"Be careful Malchior, your bloodline _**will **_end if your descendent doesn't realize the mistake he's making."_**

**_"Well then I suppose we're just going to have to _**fix **_that aren't we."_**

_**"INTERVENTION IS FORBIDDEN!"**_

_**"Now you see, this is where I question, where on all the nine hells was it that your eldest descendent got his criminal ways when you're such a good little rule-follower."**_

**_"Malchior I'm warning you now, you do anything to interfere with there lives I'm not going to hold back like last time, I _**will **_make sure you – what was that?"_**

_**"That, Rorek, is the beginning of my oh so powerful spell that'll shatter the fine line between the three worlds … you want to play it clean? Well … watch the consequences."**_

_**"…"**_

--

**Uh … yeah … about this … please don't hurt me! I promise everything is falling into place, and about the conversation with Rorek and Malchior, well that's easy they're talking to each other since they're both in another world and watching everything like some kind of spectator or something, yeah. Any way review me and the next chapter is coming up soon. **


	16. Half Way or No Way

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that is related to the Teen Titans, however the name Rorex and the characters Francesca, Malthenor, and Sirus belong to me.**

**A/N: Alright! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You make me so happy! So much so that here's another chapter for your view pleasure.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 15: Half Way or No Way**

Robin tumbled a harsh landing on the roof a random building. Growling he pushed himself on his feet and flicked his tail in irritation as his wings draped over him, spent from exertion of energy. He got to his feet and wavered at the weight of his wings, they were heavy. Dragging them across the ground and looking over the edge his amber green tinted eyes narrowing as he saw the first thing to cross off his "thingstodo" list. Snarling he put one foot on the edge of the building, then without hesitation pushed off and roared as he jumped from the high building to the ground.

Rorex felt the sudden flare of a powerful aura and stopped to glare up at the sky to see a winged creature coming at them. Immediately assuming the worst he crouched and got ready to jump, but when he pushed off the back of his shirt was pulled back and he landed hard on his back. Glaring up at Raven she glared back, "Use your senses you idiot it's Robin."

"Robin? Chuckles? Kid? But the thing got wings!" Rorex growled and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You forget that he's your half-brother and a half angel so stop your growling puppy."

Jumping to his feet and dusting off his pants while continuingly give Raven a sour look, "I am not a puppy," he sneered and watched as Robin cupped his wings into a parachute like formation and dropped to his feet after hovering about three feet in the air.

Raven walked up to him and Rorex stayed put just to watch her carefully with him, noticing how hesitant her steps where and tense her body got when with Robin. Like she always had to show she was worthy to be in his presence or something, judging by the way Robin was glaring at her Rorex didn't blame her for tensing up. He looked livid.

"Robin, what are you doing out? Didn't you get my message?" Raven asked coolly, yet in a very quite voice, even Rorex had to strain in order to hear her.

"Do not give me that Raven, look at me!" Robin practically roared gesturing to his transformation, "Why did you leave without me?" a demanded question that Raven couldn't resist answering.

"I wanted you to rest … I wanted to make sure you didn't get caught," she replied monotonously looking straight at his … she blinked and gaped, _He … doesn't … have … his mask … _it was so shocking even her thoughts couldn't quite put it together, here her leader was. _Very _self-conscious about his identity, to now be standing in the middle of public streets with out his mask and showing his green tinted golden eyes that started down at her with much fire. That was when she noticed another thing … her and Robin were close to the same height, with him standing another inch taller than her … now he was close to Rorex height and towering with his wings.

"Black wings," Rorex broke the slight tension building between the two, somehow ending up behind Robin and looking at the feathered wings with amusement. Testing his limits he reached out a plucked a feather, but soon regretted it when Robin's tail came whipping up and slamming hard into his gut. Winding him and knocking him into a streetlight then slouching to the ground.

Robin grinned, somehow that felt good, "How you like my tail?"

Raven gave both of them a look, before quickly standing in between them, glaring at Robin, "That was unnecessary."

"He deserved it." Robin snorted and watched Rorex carefully get to his feet shaking his head.

"Goddamn! Fuck, that actually hurt!"

Raven turned to him and gave a dry look, "Well that's what you get for touching something that is clearly not yours."

Rorex raised a brow, and then smirked and out of his hand he waved a Robin's utility belt, "You mean like these?"

Robin looked down at his waist and glared at Rorex his tail flicking restlessly, "You little pick-pocket, give it back!"

"X, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop fooling around or – "

Raven's eyes suddenly became as large as saucers when she looked beyond Rorex, up in the sky to the swirling clouds of black. Backing up next to Robin, Rorex stood straight up with a quizzical look on his face, "Raven?" turning to look at what could have spooked her and Robin at once, Rorex didn't even have to turn fully around when he heard an ear shattering roar.

This roar he had heard before, back when he was only but a kid when his father went up against one of the Malcoraz bloodline. Acidic poison wasn't the only thing that the family had up their sleeves, but their natural form … the form of their ancestor, Malchior. Rorex dropped the utility belt and backed up to see the skies were no longer bright beautiful blue, but was now turning to a gloomy day. He held his breath as lightning struck down beyond the city to the very place he had been leading Raven to.

Malchior's hidden castle, the one where Rorek had ceiled the beast in the book, the one place where it was possible to literally raise all hell … and it looked like Malthenor had just begun. Rorex shuddered when he heard the faint whisper of the chanted spell in his ears, only he heard it because whether he liked to admit it or not he had a connection to the book. All his family did, they knew when another other then themselves were touching, talking, reading, or chanting it's spells.

Though he'd done a good job with locking it away from his mind, now it was useless as he translated the words being said:

_Hell's fire_

_Hell's reign_

_I call to the great guardians of hell's gates_

_Upon my command_

_Upon my order_

_Open the gates and flood the world_

_Mine to forever_

_Mine for eternal_

_Hell will bow before my feet_

_Every creature shall fear me_

_And forever until eternity shall I reign supreme!_

Rorex, closed his eyes and shook his head trying to shake the haunting words from his head as it echoed on and on until the spell was completed … meaning hell's gate was about to open …

"X!"

Rorex heard the scream of his abbreviated name and looked back to Raven who was giving him a panicked look, "X! How do we stop this?"

How? That was a good question he even had to think about … never in his life was he taught how to stop something like this … but he was taught that if anything bad happened because of the accursed book. Destroy it and the caster … easy right? "We have to destroy the book …"

"Is that it?" Raven asked in disbelief, Robin scoffed.

"We could have done that earlier."

Rorex ignored him, and shook his head, "I know it sounds too easy … but we have to at least stall the gates opening."

"That's it?" Robin sneered, "Stall? I'm sure you're good at that."

At this Rorex looked back and growled, his eyes tinting red along with his markings, "Try to keep up kid."

"Try not to run out of air old man." With that Robin crouched then jumped and getting the hang of his hover pushed forward and was soon enough racing Rorex who had decided to take to the roof tops.

Raven gave a dry look as she to took to the air and flew after the speeding brothers – er _half _-brothers, "Why me? I swear if I see God the first thing I'm asking is why didn't you kill me sooner? How did I ever end up in this mess?"

Pushing herself faster she watched as the clouds expanded and soon enough covered half the city in a matter of seconds as they headed to the cause of it all. Sacrificing speed for height, Raven went higher to get a good look at what they were dealing with. Just at the outskirt of the city was where it all began, somewhere near the demolition that took place to destroy the crumbling parts of town. In other words the place where her end of the world took place.

At the center of the swirling clouds was a red glowing whole and with each passing minute the hole grew bigger and bigger. Though Raven took this time to think, _Malthenor's an angel … why would he open the gates of hell first? That would surely bring forth more devils and demons … demons … _Raven almost dropped out of the sky when realization dawned on her, "No," she whispered and shook her head in denial.

_Rorex was wrong! Malthenor _is _trying to control all hell born creatures, but no hell born would let themselves be conquered by an angel … he's going to awaken the coordinal demon lords … including my father, lord of the northern territories Trigon Scathe. _Faced with this information Raven transformed into her soul-self and flew faster using the help of the darkened skies in no time she caught up with Robin, "Robin! He's calling my father!"

Just like when Raven realized the impossible, Robin almost fell out of the sky, but controlled himself to giver her a look of disbelief, "What!"

"Malthenor's an angel, what could he possibly want with hell before he opens heaven? The hell borns Robin, X and me, maybe even you through the demon lords. The spells not to open the gates, it's to make the demon lords stronger to break through the gates and obey his every command!"

Robin growled, "Rorex you dumb shit! Where the hell did you get your information!"

From below, Rorex looked up and with one powerful leap was suspended in the air in front of Robin as he flipped him off, "Fuck off cross-breed, the plan still stands, we stall until we can figure out how to stop it."

For a good few minutes he stayed suspended until he turned and darted back to the rooftops in a fast glide. Raven gave a curious look wondering how was it he was able to manipulate flight as such, but shook it off. Now was not the time, "We have to find the counter spell, it's the only way to ceil the book off for good."

"Uh newsflash baby-doll," Rorex was once again in the air still moving forward but for the few seconds he spoke he stayed with them, "that counter spell you're looking for is in the very book you want to conceal." Again he darted down and continued his sprint, then came back up like a pop-up jack in the box that Robin just wanted to slam back into his box and never have him come out. "I don't think you can do both without ceiling yourself with it as well … Rorek tried."

Back down Raven thought for the moment, _So Rorek was in the book at the time … but how was it that Malchior over took him and managed to … to come out without a fight? What did Malchior know about the loophole in the curse that Rorek didn't … how strong is Malchior's bloodline exactly? _Eyes narrowed, Raven looked up and following the boys she slowed down when they neared the danger zone. Raven watched as Robin dropped down to the building Rorex had leapt to and started to walk to the edge closets to the opening portal.

Gently touching down behind them she walked to Robin's side and sighed tiredly at the lightening, whirling wind and colossus swirling clouds, _Just another day, _she thought dryly, then looked to Robin's serious scowl and Rorex's distant yet relaxed expressions.

They were so different.

Their outlooks, up brings, ethics, and styles, Raven thought that the only thing they had in common was their equally stubborn attitude.

However even that was questionable.

She knew that Robin was stubborn, but was Rorex? Raven found herself nodding slightly in agreement. Yeah, he was stubborn, but in a different way. Where Robin would outwardly show he didn't like what others' think yet stays silent about it. Rorex was kind of nosy and snooped about then when finding something he didn't like he'd not only blow it off but also mock it.

Strong and quiet, meets troublemaker … and the worse part was?

They're related, that thought brought a ghost of a smile to Raven's otherwise emotionless face. She found it funny that fate was seriously having a ball with everyone's life now a day, she didn't know about Robin. But if she found she was related to a villain she'd literally kill herself with shock do to brain failure and forgetting how to breathe. Honestly, she was sure that Robin – and Rorex – were both loathing the idea that the same blood coursed through their veins.

However, that wasn't the problem at hand.

The problem was now how were they going to go about this plan of stalling?

Stalling …

Raven glanced at Rorex again and saw him side glance her in return, though she didn't bother to read into the reason, her gears were spinning and an added idea was forming in her head. Apparently Robin was thinking in the same direction cause at the same time they said distantly, "We'll steal it."

Rorex blinked and laughed, "Steal it? Well, there's something you don't hear everyday from a hero … steal it … wow, I'm rubbin' off on you guys."

"Can it two-bit pick pocket," Robin snarled, "you in this or not?"

"No offence to either of you," Rorex grinned, "but if I were out then you two'd be in some deep shit, so yeah I'm in. Playing the hero every now and then is fun."

Robin rolled his eyes and snorted, Raven took over before anymore of there "conversation" could progress. Crossing her arms over her chest she pointedly gave him a challenging look that he mocked by mimicking her stance, "Alright X, you seem like you know this palace. How do we get in, out, and where might Malthenor be?"

Tilting his head in thought then looking down at the palace Raven watched in curiosity, wondering just how a thief's mind really operated. He blinked and titled his head the other way then smirked and nodded, "Yeah … yeah …" he murmured to himself, Robin and Raven shared unsure looks as Rorex turned them with shining gold eyes.

"Listen up my chickadees, this is how the song is played," pausing he pointed to the palace, "the main entrance – as I'm sure you can so plainly see – is right there, the palace itself is crumbling, Malthenor never keeps it up like Sirus. So there are openings _everywhere _however, there are also equal amounts of booby traps and guards, but since this is a special day we're going to count on Malthenor's stupidity and play it by ear.

"Raven, you're good with magic right?" Rorex asked with a sly grin, she gave him a dry look and nodded, "Good, cause then you'll be following me to the throne room where Malthenor will most likely be conjuring up this lovely Storm of the Century. If not then the bed-chamber –"

"Why do I get the feeling you're just doing this to be alone with Raven." Robin growled and Raven ran a hand down her forehead while Rorex gave Robin a pointed look.

"Look featha-head the worlds about to end, think you could keep on the subject at hand?" Robin glared and Rorex snorted, "Besides you didn't let me finish, he'll be at the bed-chamber where there's a secret passageway in the closet – which is one big ass closet – anyway before we enter the palace I'll signal you to start your diversion."

"Hold up, and I'm the diversion why?" Robin locked his tinted yellow eyes on his older _half-_brother's pure gold ones who just gave him a dry look.

"Do you know the way around the palace? No. Do you know how to find spells, counter curses and such _and _have the power to bring them out? No. Are you a big freakin' target that a rookie sniper could drop without a second thought? Yes! And that is why you're our diversion." Rorex with a smug look snickered at Robin's look of distrust.

Raven shook her head not liking the plan, "No, no, no, wait I don't like this. It could be dangerous. Leaving Robin without a back up? That's risking it."

"We're going to be his back up," Rorex reassured with a shrug, "after all we're just going in, snatching the book, then coming back out right? No biggie."

"You really don't think about the consequences if this could all blow up in our face do you?" Raven glared and Rorex sat on the edge of the building swinging his legs over to dangle threatening on the edge … something like his life the way he lives it time after time.

"One step at a time baby-girl, there's just no time to be sure about everything," looking back at her he winked and up at Robin and smirked, "you think you could do this? _Little brother?_"

Robin scoffed, "Watch me."

"Robin," Raven called with a tone of concern, "Robin are you sure you can do this?"

Her leader shrugged and fluttered his wings a bit, his tail playfully tickling her side. Which she couldn't hold back a smile and stepped away to control the situation, "Don't be so glum Rae, we can do this … we've gotten through worse."

Raven sighed and nodded putting a hand on his shoulder wanting to hug him or something, but didn't want to make a scene. So in stead she just patted it and turned away beginning to float in the air she turned and gave him a smile of amusement, "Famous last words?"

"Just go Rae."

Nodding she looked to Rorex who pointed to the open field, "Wait for me there."

Without a word she flew off leaving the two brothers to themselves, Rorex gave Robin a curious look, "You love her don't you?"

Robin blinked and looked at him then back at Raven's disappearing form, "I could ask you the same thing?"

Rorex shook his head and sighed, standing up and dusting his hands he got ready to begin, "No … you can't … even so it wouldn't matter."

"Why not?"

"… She trust's you with her life."

With that Rorex jumped from that building and continuingly towards the open field that was the only thing that stood between the city and the forest beyond. Robin took to the air and followed quietly to himself, Rorex last few words to him still ringing in his head. To Robin they were wrong; they were the wrong things to say for a comeback, bring a hand to his heart Robin felt for that feeling that was severed not to long ago.

That feeling where it was complete and whole, that feeling that he'd unconsciously fiddle with every time he felt uncomfortable something. Now … it was gone, just like that it disappeared, _I don't know if you know Raven, but our bond is cut … what did it I don't know, but I have an idea … she trust you more than you think X, she kept you from me and she has a higher tolerance level for you … and that's saying something considering your cheeky arrogance even gets to me._

--

**_"Is it just me or is –"_**

**_"It's just you Malchior."_**

**_"Oh well, aren't we in such a _fine _mood today."_**

**_"I don't understand you one bit."_**

**_"What's not to understand? I'm Malchior, all-powerful sorcerer that as the people would say now a days, give you a run for your money. Why the misunderstanding?"_**

**_"How could you just sit there and take all this as if it were some kind of – what is it that … uh … that thing with the moving pictures in the box?"_**

**_"Uh … I think it's called a _T.V._?"_**

**_"Yes, exactly! How can you just sit there and watch this all like some kind of T.V.?"_**

**_"Easy, just shut your mouth and glue your eyes on the scene, my goodness what's more to it than that?"_**

**_"Unbelievable Malchior, you're just so unbelievable."_**

**_"Look Rorek, since you want to play by the rules, then we're going to play by the rules and not _intervene _as you so wish."_**

**_"Yes and I am so grateful that you chose to listen this time … but … do you not feel as if this is some how avoidable?"_**

**_"Rorek, everything is avoidable, you just have to know the right time to dodge the clock."_**

**_"Then why does this feel like what we're doing – sitting and watch – is all wrong."_**

**_"… Most good things in life are wrong …"_**

**_"I hate to say that, that just does not comfort me."_**

**_"It's never meant for your comfort fool, it's the truth and the truth always hurts."_**

**--**

**okay moving right along here, next chapter coming so don't worry about it. till then peeps see ya!**


	17. Go For Broke

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Teen Titan related, but I do own the name Rorex, and the characters Francesca, Sirus, Malthenor**

**A/N: Alright people, hope you make yourselves comfortable cause this is a long one. **

--

**Chapter 16: Go For Broke**

The ground shook unsuspectingly and Rorex stumbled to the grass clumsily Raven hovered in the air and looked to the Palace that was only a few yards away. A cold chill snaked up her spine and she suppressed a shuddered, "He's close to finding the opening."

"Well that's swell," Rorex growled and jumped to his feet and disappeared without a second thought already bounding for the entrance, Raven caught up with a calm air around her, even when on the inside she was shaking like a leaf.

Malthenor was calling forth the demon lords, her father included. Through him she knew who the other lords were and they each got nastier on down the line. Although none of them were like her father, he was the calculative, ruthless, silent ruler. Every step Raven knew he took meant something bigger in return.

She hadn't an inkling of a doubt that her father was just letting Malthenor control him to be free. Raven may not have seen Malthenor face to face, but through his brother she knew he wasn't strong enough to be a Hell Raiser. Maybe strong enough to take her down without a second thought, but not strong enough to Raise and control pure blooded demons.

Truth be told that devils are naturally stronger then demons, having been born from the darker more sinister and deadlier parts of hell, but demons were smarter spawns of Hellions. Hellions were tricksters and mischief-makers, leaning more towards sorcery and manipulating other things to do their dirty work. Raven knew, her father had done it more times than she cared to remember, including that time with Slade. Slade didn't know the definition of evil until her father sprung out and nearly took over the world.

Now it seemed as if history was repeating itself.

That, Raven knew could not, should not, and **_will not _**happen while she still lived to her last dieing breathe.

Touching down next to Rorex as they neared the palace, Rorex crouched down and like a stalking cat quickly hustled through the tall grass, grabbing Raven's wrist and pulling her in a strange pattern of twists and turns. She found herself having to jog in the thick grass in order to keep up with the fast paced devil. Not that she was complaining, but the shoes she was wearing weren't exactly comfortable to maneuver the way he was weaving in and out of the grass.

Like playing a game of whip Raven thought her arm was about to snap when he suddenly tugged hard and yanked her out and up against the stonewall her head hit and she growled in irritation, "You know, that was un –"

**_SLAP!_**

Raven swore under the hand that made her face red, glaring up at Rorex that had pulled her closer to the wall looking up at one of the arche gothic windows. An angelic guard with concealment dropped and his wings wrapped loosely around his shoulder passed by and glanced out the window. Once gone Raven harshly slapped his hand away and glared up at him he returned the look and noticed Raven looked ready to throttle him. He opened his mouth to scold her, but thought better about it and turned grabbing her wrist again and yanking her around the palace muttering, "This is the reason why good is dumb."

Raven pulled her hand away from him as if it had been burnt, but continued to follow him, "If good's so dumb then why do we always triumph over evil?"

Rorex scoffed and in a hush relied, "You don't triumph, just get lucky. Every movie and book has the tale where the hero just suddenly pulls a miracle out of their ass and everything's fine. Bullshit to me. I go for the dark side of things," he stopped and turned to give her a sly grin, "after all it's much more fun. "

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a challenging look, "More fun? You call sleeping with a gun under your pillow wondering if this'll be the day you go down, or get taken to prison fun? I hate to know what your idea of ecstatic is."

"Isn't it the same as being a hero?" Rorex countered, "Sleeping with a prayer in your head and gun under **_your _**pillow wondering if this'll be the day **_you _**get taken down or this'll be your last adventure."

"So says the devil that has stood on the thin gray line claiming to have seen it all."

Rorex grinned and kicked open a weak portion of the palace stone crawling in and checking around before signaling for Raven to follow. Crawling through she unconsciously took his offered hand and found her self effortlessly hauled to her feet, "Not everything has to be black and white sugar."

He winked and Raven pulled away from him, he didn't protest and looked around, "Stay here and when I tell you, call out to your leader."

Raven shook her head, "I still think leaving Robin unprotected is a **_very _**bad idea."

"Me to, but we got no other way to coax Malthenor out of the rooms," Rorex gave her a sincere look, "I know I may not show it, but I do care for Robin's safety, he's family after all."

"So is Malthenor through Robin, but you seem content to just go along with this plan." Raven fired back without meaning, her mouth kind of just started to move without her permission.

Rorex blinked and sighed with a sad look, asked rhetorically, never looking for a direct answer, "You really don't trust me do you?"

Raven was stumped, what should she say? It didn't matter for the moment, cause before she knew it he had taken off down the crumbling hall and snuck round the corner. Leaving her to lean against the wall and close her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead feeling a strange sort of buzz going through her body. A cold sweat started to come as she took a deep breath from her suddenly breathless chest. Her head was beginning to swim again, and the baseball bats were flying at her head once more threatening to knock her into next year.

A hard shiver controlled her body and she shook like she was having a convulsion, something like a spaz attack. Her legs began to shake and the strength to hold her self up was becoming too much of a burden. It got worse as she slid to the ground. Clutching her chest she began to cough, breathing was becoming labored and she called out, but no sound came out.

Yet the strangest thing, there was no pain.

All she felt was light-headed with a major headache, nausea, and the feeling of an asthmatic attack with the tightening of her chest. On the floor she brought her knees to her chest and clung to it, bowing her head she kept her eyes close not wanting to see the world as she was feeling it. Spinning wildly in her head, Raven slowed her breathing and calmed down.

In chocked breaths she fought back and coughed air. A wave of sudden exhaustion hit her, but the will to finish and save the world was stronger. She needed to do this; she couldn't let whatever it was stop her now. After this is through **_then _**she'll worry about her health, what's one life worth billons right?

Raven gasped having found her breath once again and the strength to at least stand up with the support of the wall. Shaking her head she gulped and put a hand to her head trying to stop the world from tilting as the baseball bats vanished leaving her exhausted and suddenly so tired she wanted to sleep. Which struck her as odd, she was usually never one for laziness, and so it was cause for some concern.

However when Rorex popped his head from around the corner to her and nodded the okay to call for Robin. He never knew a thing that had almost accrued when he was gone. Raven levitated in the air up to the wall and with a short chant she was engulfed in her soul-self and plastered like an emblem on the wall. Sinking through to show the world outside the giant raven, Robin no doubt saw it and took off for his part.

Raven came back to the ground and swayed a bit, _Whoa, that took more power then it should have, _she thought strangely and jogged down the hall to Rorex. Turning the corner she gave a yelp when she was suddenly yanked into a hidden passage way.

Wavering on her feet she planted her self firmly and glared at Rorex, "You don't have to keep doing that. A simple 'over here' would suffice."

He scoffed, "Just stick with the pro, alright, I know what I'm doing."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked around to notice they were in a tunnel up against the wall. How she knew was because though the wall she heard the outside, it was wide and big enough for a … Raven gaped at her realization. It was big enough for a dragon to sink in and out of, _Malchior, _was the first thing that came to mind as she followed Rorex down the tunnel with faint torches lighting up a dim walk way.

Admiring the massive structure, Raven looked to the far wall and blinked when she thought she heard something. Glancing at Rorex to see if he heard the same, Raven found that even if he did he was probably not showing it. So ignoring that fact she continued on, but a sick feeling of dread came over her from behind. Running up and down her spine, Raven acted before she knew what she was doing, "GET DOWN!"

She lunged for Rorex and tackled him to the ground then rolled them to the side just as massive swinging axe barely missed them. The wind of the swing blowing passed them as the momentum brought it back. Raven looked at it, then down at Rorex who was under her giving the axe a look of disbelief.

"You know what you're doing huh?" Raven mocked as she got off him and stayed clear from the swinging axe as Rorex growled and snorted. Continuing on the way, without giving a second thought to a second trap while he ranted and raved.

"Well that's a new trick, I've been down here before and nothing like that as ever –" Rorex was silenced when Raven jerked back on his shirt like before he stumbled and fell to the floor, "What the hell was that for?"

Raven gave him a dry look, "You sure you know what you're doing?" pointing at the forever dropping hole on the ground, Rorex stood up and furrowed his brows in confusion completely ignoring Raven's mockery as he titled his head in thought.

"Malthenor has all the money he needs to create new and improved traps of modern science. What's with the old school junk?"

"Catch us off guard, apparently he's been expecting us."

**"You're rather persistent for a half-breed, still breathing?"** both Raven and Rorex turned around to see a giant dragon open it's mouth and roar at them. They took steps back, but stopped and wavered when their heels almost brought them down to the fiery pit.

They looked at each other in wonder as they looked back down at the hole and saw the flames bursting up and the heat bellowing forth. Screams of agony and anguish echoed through the walls as the ground shook, Raven quickly took to the air and grabbed Rorex flying then over the hole that made itself larger with the rocks crumbling into the pit.

Hellfire, was the first thing that came to Raven's mind as she gulped and set Rorex down far on the other side. Where Malthenor in his dragon form of deep dark coal black shiny scales shimmering in the faint light that flooded though the holes in the ground. He lifted his massive clawed right front hand and let it drip with acidic poison that dropped into the pit, more screams erupted and the ground shook once more. With a roar he jerked his arm back and with a flick flung the acid to Raven and Rorex.

Not sure if her power could with stand such a thing, Raven grabbed Rorex's wrist and quickly maneuvered them out of harms way. Splashes of the green liquid clung to the walls and melted what was left it. All around them the castle began to shiver and waver under the disappearing foundation. Malthenor turned his head to the side and with his glowing candy green eyes glared at Raven, **"Why aren't you dead yet? That poison should have killed you days ago. Has my dearest brother failed at annihilating a mere half-breed?"**

Raven glared back, levitating in the air to meet him eye to eye hers glowing a deadly white with her hands glowing black she made no comment only waved her hands round and chanted, **_"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"_**

Throwing her hands in the air and then fisting them she clutched the top of the castle and in one fluid motion brought it down piling on the dragon. Leaning away, Malthenor roared and quickly brought his wings around to protect him as the rest of the castle around them fell. Raven swooped down to Rorex and did just the same. Engulfing them in pitch-black darkness she felt the weight of her attack strain on her both mentally and physically.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up tiredly to a worried Rorex, "Raven are you alright?"

Brushing his hand from her shoulder she nodded weakly and grunted as she felt the last of the bricks hit the weakening barrier. Letting it drop she breathed in a sigh of relief from the loosened power. Looking around she saw the castle had successfully came down with only a few walls here and there, those being the walls that had the gothic arches that acted as windows. Then she paled, not because out of the rubble burst Malthenor flying in the air, but because the book, "Rorex … the book I –"

"Don't worry about it," Rorex cut in as he glared up at Malthenor, "if it's trapped in the rubble then fine, Malthenor won't be able to complete the spell."

"Like it'll matter!" Raven glared and huffed, putting a hand to her head trying to shake the tiredness from it, "Rorex, if you know my father as well as I then you should know that it doesn't take much to get him to power through the gates! The other demon lords are the same!"

Rorex gave her a dry look, "You **_really _**don't trust me do you?"

Raven couldn't believe this! Of all the times for him to be weird it had to be now, "Rorex!"

He shook his head, "Forget it … go help Robin."

"No! Not until – "

"I said **_GO!_**" Rorex roared at her, his markings glowing blood red with is eyes … but there was something else. His fangs were even longer then before, his eyes more narrowed and his growl was fiercer. Raven didn't know whether to go against him again or listen, but then she glanced at the far side to see Robin having trouble with a few angels her mind was made up.

Reaching her had out to touch him to cup his face with it, she stopped and curled her fingers and her arm back entirely, whispering faintly she took off for Robin, "Please be careful."

Malthenor watched the scene with great interest, and once Raven was gone with a final glancing to glare his way he chuckled and looked down at Rorex dropping himself to the ground once more he snorted as the devil sunk into a fighting stance, **"This amuses me Rorex … you do know she's right. It doesn't matter what happens, you're to late, the first lord is about to awaken and he's a cranky one. Heard he was the one that was defeated by his very own blood. Heh, his fault for siring a half-demon."**

Rorex snorted, and gave Malthenor a mocking smirk, "Melthenor, you like to talk shit."

With a roar Malthenor reared his head back and opened his mouth wide the flames of his inner fire producing and when the pressure built up just right he fired down on the devil who ran for it. Leaving a trail of smoke and blown up debris in his wake as he followed Rorex, Rorex jumped, tucked, and rolled behind a large portion of stone and covered his head from the explosion that rocked the earth. Or was it hell's opening? The reason he thought that was because the eternally damned screams were getting louder, the wind was harder and the day had just turned black by the clouds.

**"Come for me then, let's see how good you are since I like to bluff." **Rorex growled at the mocking dragon, _A giant fucking lizard, how the hell am I gonna' beat that while trying to find that damned book! Come on! Think stupid! _Before he knew it, thinking time was over as the boulder he had been hiding behind was suddenly blown to bits throwing him across the air, instinct had him correct his flight pattern and he landed soundly on his feet. Staying close to the ground he dodged more of Malthenor's flames and rolled just before the dragon could lift a claw to swipe at him. Acid and all, Rorex gritted his teeth and mimicked flight as he took to the air and darted behind the dragon.

Malthenor chuckled and swiped his large tail at the devil, swatting him away as if he were nothing but a mere fly, this time Rorex didn't have time to correct his landing and ended up plowing through one of the last standing structures of the palace, **"Give it up Rorex, your performance is pathetic. I'm beginning to feel sorry for you."**

There was no response, no movement on Rorex behalf, in fact as Malthenor titled his head concentrating for a life force. What he got was … weakness …weakness of a dieing creature. A smirk came to his dragon's features and in a puff of smoke he transformed into his human form and walked out of the smoke. In graceful strides he crossed the rubble to the spot where Rorex was buried, "My, my, my why haven't I thought of that sooner? I never knew sending you to hell would be this easy … you **_are _**nothing but a common thief."

"And proud of it!"

Malthenor spun around gaped at the grinning Rorex that help up a mean looking steel pipe and without even a second thought swung it and connected it to the side of his head. The angel went spinning as he saw an explosion of stars in his view and dropped to the ground hitting the stone with a sick **THUD**. He snarled in outrage as the side of his head began to bleed, on the ground Malthenor concentrated on transforming, but Rorex came at him with another swing of the steel pipe.

Catching it before it hit, Rorex let the pipe go and spun around delivering a hard round kick to his face. Malthenor was thrown back to the ground, tumbling like a sack of nothing before stopping on his hands and knees. Shaking he tried to eliminate the black splotches in his head as he looked up and saw Rorex coming for him ready to just slaughter him.

Quickly up on his feet he jumped from Rorex dive to drive his claws to kill him, Malthenor flipped and landed on his feet a few or so yards from the devil. They glared at one another, sizing each other up, but no one made a move. Especially when the Earth shook for the final time and the ground began to crack.

Holding their ground Rorex got a sick feeling in his gut when all the wind suddenly swirled up to the sky and the pebbles along with a few good-sized rocks flew up along with them. Between him and Malthenor a huge craves started to cave in on them, Malthenor unfolded his wings and took off, forcing Rorex to jump back and run for all his worth from the falling ground. Nipping at his heels, Rorex dared not look back from the disaster he knew was going to happen.

**"ROREX!"** looking up back and up Rorex saw Robin swooping down with his hand stretched out for him, without a second thought Rorex grabbed at his wrist and with a hard jerk he was air born and carried off just as the ground below him gave way. Gulping he looked down and gaped, _So that's what hell looks? _

Just like in every story, movie, book you've ever read on the hellfire flames of hell and all it's eternally damned souls. What Rorex saw was something he never could have comprehended … the dead, the evil, the sinners, Satan's Angels, they were all there … and crawling out to the surface. Fight each other to be the first to walk on the Earth they have so abandoned to live in their fiery damnation.

Robin set him down on a ledge and Rorex tore his eyes from the hellish scene to notice Robin suddenly drop to his knees and hold his throat as if he was chocking. Opening his mouth to ask the matter other then the scratches and his injuries from the earlier plan. Rorex was silenced when he saw Starfire drop to her knees next to him, also looking tired and exhausted. She put a hand to her friend's chest and sighed shakily, "Friend … what ails you?"

"He's a half angel right?" Rorex looked up to see Speedy sigh and sway in his stance, behind him were the other Titans and Rorex faintly wondered when the all showed up.

"Yeah," Rorex nodded, feeling suddenly numb from all that was going on.

"Well … it's hell's pull, weak angels struggle with its wickedness and tainted air. Robin's strong; he can live since he's also a half devil, but that doesn't mean his other side isn't affected … a reason why angel's hate our kind so much. Their very weakness is our origins, the place they wanted to conquer."

"Dude," Beast Boy shook his head as he stared in disbelief, "dude … we just … this isn't … aw man."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax BB, everything's … we'll be alright."

Rorex scoffed, "Keep liein' to yourself Cy, this is literally hell on Earth … the gates been – wait a minute," a rush of panic suddenly surged through his body as he looked among the other Titans and found one missing, "Where's Raven?"

As if he brought up an interesting point, Bumble Bee and every one else including Robin all looked up and around for their friend, "She was right behind me when we flew off to this ledge … well I thought she was …"

Rorex shook his head as he looked over the edge down to the craves and then looked down to Robin, "Hell's open … Trigon's not here … and Raven's missing …"

Starfire gasped, "The Trigon? Is he not the one that almost –"

"Yeah Star," Robin took a deep breath and struggled to his feet wavering a bit he walked up to Rorex and turned to bark his orders. Rorex had to admit he was impressed by his strong spirit, "No one stops us, I want everyone to **_stay here _**that is an order, not a request."

"Robin," Starfire stood up and glared defiantly at him, "Robin I will not let you go out there, if what Speedy says is true then you will surely not … come back to us …"

"Star, just stay okay? I don't doubt anyone of you for a second that you cannot handle yourself out there … but … this is personal."

A moment passed and not a second more did Starfire waste as she clung to him and with a small tear she reached up from his newfound height and planted a soft chaste kiss on his cheek. Never knowing the sudden calm that rushed over Robin as she held him, "Please return safely … and be sure Raven is with you both."

Robin nodded and backed out of her embrace, took a deep breath and turned to Rorex, "You know what we're doing?"

Rorex shrugged, trying not to show he was shaking like a leaf for Raven's safety, "Not a clue."

"I'll take that as a plan," Robin spreading his wings wide he found that he was really starting to get the hang of this flight thing as he flew up and turned to grab Rorex who shook his head.

"Stay on the surface, no need to have you diein' on me before he even get there … where ever **_there _**is." Rorex sighed and looked back to Starfire's worried face then to the other somber expressions of the other Titans.

For a moment Rorex wished his sister was there, just so he could see her for one last time if this seriously could spiral down hill from here. But then, as he turned and jumped over the ledge and skidded down with perfect balance to the large craves, he leapt up and mimicked flight right before he plunged to his doom. Robin followed respecting Rorex's advice.

Speedy was right, the air, the heavily tainted aura around him was seriously bring him down. Instinctually he climbed higher to get way from it, but stayed close enough to see Rorex's blurred figure running, jumping and skipping as if it was all just skipping stones to him. In a way, Robin not only felt weakened, but also stronger. It was strange … maybe it was his devil side powering him this time, cause his angelic side was afraid to get even closer than he already was.

With Rorex being a full devil, how did it feel to him as he skipped around looking for Raven …

Raven …

_… Where are you …?_

--

Raven was slammed to the rocky walls, then before she could drop down to the lava pit she was grabbed and thrown to ground, crying out it pain as a rock stabbed at her spine nearly braking it. She rolled to her side and got to her hands and knees coughing and trying to catch her breath as stars swirled around her head, **_"Do you have any idea the humiliation you caused me when you sent me back to hell? You worthless piece of nothing! –" _**Her father stopped and in rage picked her up by her collar and pushed her against the wall. His glowing red eyes boring into her violet orbs, both pulsing with hate and suppressed rage, **_" – I should have killed you when I had the chance."_**

Raven spat in his face and in return she received a harsh back hand spinning her to oblivion and dropping her to the ground, shaking her head and glaring at the ground she fisted her hands into the hot dirt and growled, "But you didn't … did you? You couldn't …" jerking up and snarling up at her father's human form, without the horns, but with the twin red eyes. His skin was the same gray as hers while his hair stayed long silky snow white. He was in this form she knew because he wasn't strong enough to up hold his demon form and she knew that pissed him off, "You couldn't even get rid of my friends, so who's the worthless nothing now **_father? _**I overestimated you, you sad, sad little –"

Not being able to finish her sentence as he slapped her down then threw her to hard to the far wall. This time making a deep indent and knocking her head to the point where she couldn't even scream properly. However, when she opened her eyes and looked to the right she saw the alter to which the book sat innocently enough with an evil swirl of dark energy all around it. She had to get to it … but not yet, not now.

**_"You think you can really destroy me girl? Then stand up and show your worth, entertain me with your 'power', through me you'd have none of it."_**

"My power is my own!" with her aura flaring up her eyes glowed white and without hesitation attacked with various thrown items to distract him as she flew up and tackled her father to the ground.

Showing him her style of fighting as she sent a punch that would have cracked even Robin's jaw, but to Trigon it just caught him by surprise. Since when did his daughter suddenly grow some backbone to do this? "Now you listen to me, **_Trigon _**if you even so much as **_think _**about stepping foot on Earth again I won't hesitate to slaughter you and **_make sure _**you never see the throne again."

"And what gives you the right to say all this? What gives you the authority?" effortlessly he shoved her off of him and Raven just hovered to her feet eyes still glowing white.

"I'm your heir, meaning I could very well lead a revolt against you and take you down with out so much as a threat," Raven growled, as Trigon sneered causing Raven to snarl, "You think I'm joking? Honestly Trigon, who would want to be under the command of a demon lord who's weak enough to have a **_half-breed _**beat you in battle?"

"You forget Raven," Trigon snorted, "Not many demons would even want to be under the command of a half-breed, even if you have … gotten the best of me."

Raven scoffed, "Gotten the best of you? You're more pathetic then I had perceived earlier."

Trigon snarled and before he could act on attacking the book's dark energy whipped around and lashed out at Raven. Pushing her to the side as it went for Trigon, like being hit with a crane Trigon was sent flying, but was stopped by the book as it seeped all it's energy into him. Clutching his fists and gritting his teeth Trigon roared out in agony as he fought against the spell. Raven found this all to be bitter sweet as she ran to the book to save her father.

**_"AZARATH METRION ALDRUON SOLA ZINTHOUS NOR!"_**

Her white magic collided with the dark book and forced the spell back, gritting her teeth she put more power into it and closed her eyes concentrating and chanting the words over and over again in her head. Raven gave out a scream and walked closer to the book, thinking that maybe, if she were able to touch it this all would be easier … however to her dismay the power of Malchior's spell was to strong.

With one effortless burst of energy, Raven felt her own power forced back upon her until she couldn't hold it any more and was blown away. Knocked to the wall, Raven slide to the ground and held her head, "Damn it!"

She cursed under her breath as she looked up to her father seeing that he was still fighting against the book. Raven growled, "This is ridiculous, it's just a damn book!"

Getting to her feet she glared at the book, then at her father and marched to the book with a look of pure determination, "Half-breed this, half-breed that, well I'll show you "half-breed"."

Standing as close as she could, Raven took a breath and charged into the barrier fighting against it as she reached out for the white tormenter. The barrier pushed harder against her, shocked her into moving, but Raven held her stance and screamed never giving up, that thing was in her hands whether it liked it or not, Malthenor will **_not _**get the better this time. She had worked her ass off to keeping hell from Earth and no way was she going to let some asshole screw her over.

With her earlier power having weakened it a bit, she put more pressure and with one final thrust she nabbed the book and shut it closed. It sparked and fought against her, but Raven wasn't letting go, even if it burned to just hold it, she wasn't going to let it go. Her father dropped to the ground spent from the exerted energy, but was strong enough to watch his daughter struggle to tame the book and stop Malthenor form completing the spell.

**_Damn you accused bitch! Let it go! _**Raven growled when she felt Malthenor enter her mind and demand her to release the book.

**_You can … kiss the fattest part of my ass Malthenor … _**she clenched down on her teeth so hard she was sure they'd crack if she put any more pressure, but she was **_not _**losing this, **_… this book, is MINE!_**

_**You dare test my strength?**_

_**What strength is that? I told you already, this book is mine and I'm not going to let you use it again.**_

_**Damn you!**_

**_No damn you!_** Raven held on and dropped to the ground feeling Malthenor's power decrease until he just let it go. Leaving Raven to pant heavily as she clutched the book to her chest and looked up to her father who was just staring at her with – she could have given a look of shock, but he was staring at her with calculating curious violet orbs.

She sighed and bowed her head, feeling another power surge through the book, but this was a flash of white and a soft white glow engulfed her as everything disappeared. In a moment she was kneeling in the middle of an open grassy field with ruins of the castle surrounding her. The sky was bright, the sun was hot, the wind was blowing a cool breeze, and with the book still in her hands she closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

_I'll never forget this day for as long as I live, _she thought somberly as she gingerly got to her feet and swayed from side to side, her head was pounding and the book seemed heavier than usual.

"Raven!"

Her name … turning around slowly she smiled when she saw Rorex bounding towards her waving with a large smile on his face. Robin was in the sky also waving with a proud look. But as if everything went in slow motion, from behind her swooped a dark shadow, Rorex saw it and paled, "Raven! Move!"

She frowned and turned to look at what he was point at and with a small gasp, the book slowly dropped to her feet as she fell back from Malthenor's angelic form coming down on her. Claws bared she closed her eyes and waited for her death to come …

"Stop."

Suddenly, from the command of the strong voice time froze …

--

**I am evil aren't I? How you like that for a cliffy? Well just to leave you hangin' here, this chapter was long and I had a fun time writing it. I just hope some parts weren't too cheesy, accept for the booby trap scene with X and Raven, that I meant to be cheesy.**

**Besides that drop me a review and I'll have the next one up for you. Cool that rhymed!**


	18. It's All About Second Chances

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the Teen Titans, however the name Rorex, and the characters Francesca, Malthenor, Sirus and now the new characters Jylin and Ice-Is – which I just own their names – are mine as well so don't touch them, even if they are adorable.**

**A/N: ATTENTION! This is NOT the end, I still got one more chapter then it will be fanito! But, I still would like to thank those of you loyal to this story you guys are _the bomb! _Love ya'll so much! For stickin' with me till the end of my first long story, you're all the greatest!**

**Well here's the second to the last chapter love it, hate it, blow it off, it's here for your viewing pleasure – or displeasure.**

--

**Chapter 17: It's All About Second Chances**

**_"Now _**this **_is interesting …"_**

_**"Do you have an inkling of an idea on how much this goes against the Paradox Law? If we're found we could very well be looking at an extra life sentencing."**_

**_"Oh do shut up Rorek your constant reminder of the rules, regulations, what is good and what is bad are beginning to greatly agitate me," _**turning and glaring his glowing green eyes on Rorek's ice blue hues, he snorted and ran a hand through his long silky smooth and well kept midnight hair reaching down past this thighs. Malchior dusted his dark violet velvet robe with golden intricate designs on the hem of the long bell sleeves and outlining the rest of his cape like robe, **_"Besides, why bother when _**you **_helped me cheat the timeline as well."_**

Rorek glared and looked around to the frozen world, nothing fazed him, or at least he didn't show it. The book from which they stepped out of the frozen moment still lay open at Raven's feet. Shaking his head to get the unruly snow white hair from his eyes he got a good look at the violet haired demoness finding her eyes closed in anticipation and slight fear as she fell back. He took a closer look and saw a tear was forming at the corner of her right eye.

She really did look like a fallen angel with the time around them frozen at the right moment to capture every emotion she had suppressed all her life. Content, fear, anger, sadness, kindness, exhaustion, intelligent, and many more Rorek could read if he just sat there to study her and the angel that was full of rage. It wasn't hard to decipher he wanted her, lusted for her blood and craved for vengeance on her interference.

**_"Second thoughts friend?" _**Malchior mocked as he stood next to Rorex studying his captured expression of utter fear, regret and failure. To him it was so funny he actually began to chuckle.

Rorek looked back and growled, **_"Your humor in all this disgusts me Malchior. This, right here, this particular time in the timeline we have just cut. The hal – the demoness was suppose to die here, if we stop it, change it, alter her death who's to say we don't alter the rest of the world."_**

**_"Is that not what we're here to do?" _**Malchior nonchalantly questioned as he looked up at Robin, the hybrid that was in shock, without his mask Malchior could very well read fear and determination. As if he was not going to let Raven die, like if she died today he'd spend the rest of his life looking for a way to revive her. Again Malchior found it all amusing, reason being cause he knew that was exactly what the little Robin would do if Raven were to die right here and now, **_"We change this history, then in away we save the world. This one, the hybrid, Robin I believe his name is, will not have to waste his life way for redemption. Stubborn ox, he never will see that not every promise can be kept … he cannot always be there for the girl."_**

**_"And of Rorex?" _**Rorek threw out, **_"What of him in this grand scheme of things? If she were to go, Robin would most likely hunt him down, the two half-brothers will not go without a fight. With Robin's bitter hatred towards Rorex claiming him to be the blame of it all and Rorex just hating to hate. Truly she is Fate's Daughter, everything that happens to her will mostly determine the fate of everyone else around her. Pity she doesn't that power she holds over everyone."_**

**_"So if she were to live …" _**Malchior let the statement hang in the air for the moment before finishing, **_"… if she were to live then how would it turn out … what would be the consequences of our actions?"_**

Rorek sighed and to Malchior's surprise chuckled, **_"What if there are no consequences? What if this was all meant to be?"_**

_**"Excuse me?"**_

_**"What if us interfering were meant to happen? If so … then the rest of their future would be determined not on her living … the consequences of all this, would be something trivial, say a broken heart?"**_

**_"You bring up a contemplating point," _**Malchior looked to Robin, then to Rorex and counted three feet from them was the falling Raven and the lethal Malthenor, and grinned, **_"So are we going to finish this?"_**

Rorek growled and shook his head as he looked way with a headache forming, **_"I can't honestly believe what I am about to do … this, Malchior is bittersweet."_**

_**"Really? And here I thought we were getting to be such close friends."**_

_**"Do not push it Malchior, that trick may have worked on the demoness, but it most certainly will not work on me."**_

_**"Ooo, someone's having mood swings. First you speak so highly of her then you suddenly degrade her as such? Be lucky she can't hear that, and in quote of your descendent, I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me."**_

_**"How long exactly have you been watching these people?"**_

Malchior thought for a moment then shrugged and moved the angel up two feet and off aim, **_"Long enough Rorek, long enough."_**

Rorek chuckled a bit more s he picked up the book and held it under his arm, **_"Somehow that statement just fails to justify your constant roaming eye."_**

_**"Better be constant then to be subdued, are you ready?"**_

_**"I wish I were, but do we have a choice?"**_

Malchior gave a dry look, **_"Rorek for the while we've been stuck together in that accursed book all I've known you to do is never give me a straight answer. Now I'll ask again, are you ready of not?"_**

**_"Don't give me that Malchior, I'm still bothered with the fact I'm actually following through this crime. This goes against everything I was ever taught to stay away from." _**Rorek sulked as he walked put two fingers on Malthenor's forehead and proceeded to take his power and heritage away leaving him as good as almost human. Then like tweezers slowly pulled his fingers away taking with it the dark energy and everything else into his hand as he just jerked his arm back and the angel was no longer an angel. His wings gone, his claws gone, fangs gone, everything that made him a threat was gone.

Clutching his hand into a fist Rorek quickly opened the book and slammed his palm in it. There was a scream of protest, Malthenor's angelic heritage no doubt and Rorek felt him squirm and try to weasel out of his confines, but he wasn't strong enough. All Rorek had to do was press down harder and the angel was ceiled, with an irritated huff, Rorek blew up on his bangs and jerked his head to give a smug at Malchior who rolled his eyes very un-sorcerer liked.

**_"Do not let that go to your head Rorek, he was already weakened by rage."_**

Rorek snapped the book shut and watched as Malchior retracted his claws and slowly approach Raven getting in the position to – Rorek panicked, **_"Malchior! No! I thought we were going to save her!"_**

Malchior paused and turned to Rorek with a look that told him to clearly back off, **_"The poison is still in her system and the only way for me to extracted it is if I go about how Sirus had done it."_**

_**"Wouldn't that wound her the same?"**_

_**"You know I'm not even going to bother with you, just go back into the book and leave me to my doing."**_

_**"And risk you escaping like last time? I don't think so."**_

**_"Suit yourself." _**Malchior shrugged and without hesitating plunged his fingers into Raven's abdominal, Rorek cringed, but blinked when he notice that Malchior was using a phasing technique on her. Which puzzled him, how could you use a phasing trick to extract poison? Watching in curiosity as Malchior concentrated then finally pulled away with a sigh and showed Rorek his hand that was covered and dripping in green poison.

Flicking his hand to get rid of it Malchior shook his head in confusion, **_"I don't understand, Malthenor was right she should have died … what kept her alive? There was so much poison, enough to drop the hybrid in two days! There is so much mystery shrouding this girl that it's pathetic!"_**

**_"True," _**Rorek nodded and looked back to Raven, **_"if there was so much in one try, maybe you should do once more just incase."_**

Malchior shook his head, **_"There's no need I got it all I'm sure of it."_**

_**"Well then, our task is complete?"**_

_**"I believe so."**_

Rorek held up the book and sighed sadly as he closed his eyes and looked around to the open field, his blue eyes shinning with want and sadness. Malchior knew that look, it was the look either of them would have when they thought of how it was to be free from their prison. Eyes traveling down to the devil's wrists he saw the cuffs of the book were still on with fragments of the chain dangling from the side. The same was with his own once he pulled back his robe's sleeves.

Although Rorek's was steel gray his was pitch-black, each was never different from the other, cause they were both trapped for all eternity … or so the curse says. Stepping up next to the warrior that had imprisoned them both glowing green locked with ice blue and they knew it was back to prison for them both. Rorek opened the book, and in a soft pulse the world around them literally rippled and time was slowly starting to come back as they slowly began to disappear.

Then a shock wave hit once the book hit the ground time sped up and continued with the norm.

Like a bullet Robin shot down on the angel and Rorex had tackled Raven under Malthenor. It was a scramble, everything happened so fast that by the time Raven knew she wasn't dead and opened her eyes Robin had already subdued Malthenor. _What the … I was sure he would have killed me … _Raven thought quizzically and looked to her side to see Rorex looking down at her with utter disbelief, so much so he had to say her name to make sure she was really with him, "Raven?"

She blinked and sat up, putting a hand to her head she looked around and got up slowly ignoring Rorex for the moment she found Robin standing over a knocked out Malthenor. Looking back at Rorex she hoped he didn't get the wrong idea as she walked up to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Robin side glanced her, then did a double take, "Raven?"

"Who else would I be?" Raven asked sincerely and Robin shook his head.

"No I didn't – I should be asking you if something's wrong."

"Well you didn't …" Raven looked down at Malthenor and tilted her head in confusion, "… okay, this is strange, how come Malthenor's out cold … and why aren't I picking up any power from him? It's almost like … he's human."

"Make's it easier for us," Robin grinned and turned to Raven, without warning he just caught her in a tight hug, Raven gasped and chuckled when he picked her up without effort and spun them around. Putting her down he sighed with relief, "I honestly thought I lost you."

Raven pulled away and gave him a mocking look of hurt, "Now I'm offended, you doubted me?"

Robin shook his head and chuckled, "Not for a second."

She plastered on a dry look, and Robin shrugged, "Okay, maybe a little."

Her look deepened and Robin grumbled and flicked his tail and wings in agitation, "Can you blame me? I promised to always protect you … if I lost you I would have broken that promise."

Raven smiled and patted his chest, "Like I said, you can't always be there for me."

"But I can try."

"Robin," Raven sucked in a deep breath and looked down to Malthenor, "We should probable take him to jail huh?"

He shrugged and nodded, "Yeah we should … I'll do it, I'm not the only one you should talk to."

Discreetly he moved his eyes to Rorex who had bent down to pick up the book and started to dust it keeping his eyes off the two, Raven watched him and looked up to Robin, "You sure?"

Robin could have laughed, but turned away from her picking Malthenor up and slung him over his shoulder he gave Raven a wink, "Go for it."

Walking away from her, Robin took one last look back and sighed, _Rorex better pray he doesn't hurt Raven in **any **way or I'll see to it I become his personal executioner. I don't know how they happened, but … oh well, like what Beast Boy would say; 'Shit Happens' … still … where did I go wrong?_

"Robin," Robin looked up to see a smiling Starfire as she floated down in front of him, "I am glad you are undamaged."

"Yeah … think you could help me out?" Robin gestured to the knocked out Malthenor and Starfire giggled and nodded.

"Of course," she looked over his shoulder to Raven and Rorex, "and what of Raven and the Rorex? Are they undamaged as well?"

Robin sighed, "Yeah, pretty much."

Starfire frowned, "You … seem, troubled by their conference … are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, now let's go," Robin quickly answered and opened his wings about ready to fly when Starfire came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder with a stern yet comforting face she gave him a small smile.

"Robin … if Raven chooses the Rorex … then just know that you'll always have a special place in her heart that the Rorex could never fill. Just like I, or any of the other Titans, your friends … do you understand?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah I understand."

Starfire gave him a minor glare, "No Robin, **_do you understand _**completely and fully."

That was a good question … and she made an excellent point.

Staring at the ground for a while Robin sucked in a breath and slowly let it go, closing his eyes and nodding to him self in agreement. He knew what Starfire was trying to say … somehow she always had a good point to make. She was his moral out look on life and constant reminder that there was always another side to every story … not everything had to be black and white.

So in understanding that, and listening to her words closely, Robin really did know that everything she said about Raven was true – in this situation any way – Raven wasn't the type to just simple forget about the others in her life. Everyone and thing that proved to be an ally or close friend to her was never forgotten … so like she – Raven that is – questioned if he doubted her. Robin felt that the question could have been direct not only for her to save the world … but on her judgment, choices, ethics, and love for the ones that came before Rorex.

As if she knew he was … afraid in a way he'd be losing her … but now that Starfire brought out this point, he had the comfort of knowing that Raven was not one to doubt about. If anything she was the most reliable person in Robin's life … that was the reason why he trusted her with his life so entirely.

Robin looked up to Starfire and smiled with a knowing face, "Yes, Starfire, I understand."

She smiled brightly and turned, "Good, then let us go."

--

Raven turned to Rorex who had just looked up and with his amber eyes he gave her a weak, but content smile. For a while silenced reign, Raven looked away to the ground and rubbed her arm to distract her self from him. Rorex stayed put, never moving to come closer to her as he fiddled with the book not believing that all it took was just a simple white innocent thing to cause chaos and hell on Earth. He also couldn't believe that he had helped save the world – not just the city – the **_world_**.

That … was something he never thought he found himself doing … but then again it all felt as if he hadn't done enough. Like through all this, he was just a background character in a much bigger picture. What did he really do to contribute to this whole thing except maybe play the distraction, and possibly the info devil, but what did he really do?

Reaching to his pocket to take out the crimson vile he stopped when Raven spoke, "I'll grant you amnesty."

That caught him off guard, "What?"

Raven sighed and looked up to him, "I said I'd grant you amnesty. I'll have the mayor clean your record so you could start anew … you deserve it …"

Rorex gave her a pensive look and shook his head, "Deserve it? Raven you don't know what I deserve. What I deserve is my time in prison; I shouldn't even be out here in the open with you. I can't, I can't accept it … you're right, I'm a bad influence to Francesca … I don't want her to follow me anymore."

"Rorex," Raven walked up to him, when he looked to the ground unable to hold her violet orbs, she ended up reaching up and firmly yet gently grabbing his chin turning him to look at her. He did, and this is what she said, "Rorex, what I'm giving you is a chance to change all that. You can become a Titan … you can work with us."

He moved from her grasp and glared defiantly at her, "Well that's the problem Raven," he was beginning to growl, low and none threatening, but frustrated. Raven could almost swear she heard him force down a puppy like whine, "I don't wanna' be a hero, I just want to be Rorex a good older brother to my sister … I just – I want – you don't … never mind, you didn't hear me say anything."

He turned away and walked a few feet from her before harshly throwing the book on the ground and plopping down next to it. Looking out to the forest with his back to the city, Raven found that there was some kind of meaning to that. Like he wanted to get away from it all, he didn't want responsibilities, he didn't want to be expected to do anything. Good or bad. He just didn't want it all … that was when Raven saw the true Rorex, the one that ran when things got to intense, yet beat himself over and over again when he did.

In truth, Raven wondered if that was what he was taught, to run and never stand to fight. For if you fight there was always a 90 percent chance you'd never come back alive and in a way Rorex couldn't afford that, he had a young 7 maybe 8 year old sister that still depended on him. Even if she was quite the hustler, go-getter kind of girl she still needed Rorex and Raven knew due to pride that he'd never admit it out loud … but he needed her.

Francesca was his conscious, his reason for staying alive and keeping from getting into serious trouble. With him risking his life to come and right something he thought was his wrong was reckless. For all he knew he couldn't have come back to his sister. There was a great chance and there is still a great chance because Raven saw she could still put him in prison.

Even if she knew she couldn't.

She came to that conclusion a long time ago when she had Francesca's words playing in her head.

Rorex was risking everything for her, for them, for the only two girls that had the ability to affect him like this.

So sitting in the field, Rorex felt something strange.

From behind Raven knelt down and wrapped her arms round his neck then rested her head on his back, turning as well as he could to try and see her all he caught was her violet hair, "What are you doing?"

"Holding you," she answered quietly and breathed in deeply in haling his mixed sent of chocolate and strawberry, how he got such a unique scent was Raven's wonder, but she enjoyed it.

"So I see … but why?"

"…" she didn't really have a reason and she didn't want to say sympathy cause that wasn't entirely true, she didn't want to lie and say that it was only for thanks for saving her life. She just wanted to hold him, "I don't know … but you can't say you don't deserve a second chance … you do Rorex, you really do deserve a second chance. And I don't care if you don't want to be a Titan … just take my amnesty and do what you will. For Francesca's sake if not yours or anybody else's."

Rorex nodded, and smirked, "So does this mean that you trust me?"

Raven sighed and held on to him a bit tighter, "It's hard for me to say … but I do. I don't want to sound pathetic, but this is the truth from the moment I first saw you I knew I could trust you … it's not some words I'm just spitting out, I'm empathy and when I saw you I felt trust, but I didn't think anything of it … until now."

"So what about Boy Wonder?"

"Robin … he's a friend … a close one … like a brother … but – I don't know, I really don't know … on one hand I have you where I just can't explain how it is we connect, then I have Robin where there is every reason for me to be with him. In all sense the story should end with me with him … but the funny thing is …" she let the unfinished sentence hang in the air for a good while, Rorex let it hang never pressuring her to finish he sighed and leaned back against her. Forcing her to sit up and change her position so to have her legs folded to the side as he laid back with his head on her lap so he could look up at her.

She hesitantly brought her hand to his hair and began to weave her fingers in and out of the messy tangle, breaking and fixing where ever she found a spot to fix. Then just pulling his hair from his forehead back so she could see all of his face, and temptingly traceable markings. Raven reframed from touching them remembering Rorex's warning she just kept her hands in his hair as he closed his eyes and purred away, asking quietly, "…So what about us? Where do we go from here?"

Raven gulped and just continuingly played with his hair as she looked up to the forest, "I wish I knew … where do you think we should go from here?"

Rorex sat up, leaving Raven to rest her hand on her lap as he turned around and scooted closer to her. This time though, she wasn't at all bothered, only curious to what he had to say as he ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face. Bring her closer he kept his eyes on her burning her violet hues into the back of his memory forever as he whispered, "I know where I want to go with you Raven … but it's up to you, balls in your court … no pressure."

"If that's so," Raven paused as she snaked her hands on to his shoulders a strange glimmer in her eyes as she pulled herself up to his height, "then catch this."

She pulled him flush against her body and planted her kiss on him, the summer breeze that blew by suddenly became a swirling twister as large sums of rocks were brought up and spinning in circles all around them. Each going different ways then colliding with another like an Earth made explosion. Rorex smirked and dared to deepen the kiss running his tongue along her lower lip then playfully pulling on it with his fangs coaxing her into play. Raven gave in and the wind acted as if a bomb had been dropped sending shock waves spreading through out the large open field, Raven was sure the city would have been leveled if they were in it.

But did she care at this point?

Did either of them care?

If you answered no to anyone of these questions then you're right!

They didn't care, cause all that mattered to Rorex was Raven and all that mattered to her was Rorex.

Soon that little thing called "oxygen" was tapping them on the shoulder and forcing them to pull away from their ignorant bliss. Rorex kissed her once, then twice, before just pulling her down and resting his head on her hers as they lay side to side on the grass … with scattered pebbles all over them. Raven shook her head and let him hold her as she laid her head on his shoulder, with a small smile on her face, "This is so wrong … but I guess I can live with it."

"No regrets?"

"…" Raven looked up at him and smiled, "being with you for this long period showed me there's no time for regrets."

Rorex nodded and smiled as he kissed her on the forehead, "Good … then let's go."

The two stood up and dusted each other off of the dirt from the broken earth that was Raven's power. With a light heart Raven turned and reached of the book, but gasped and stared in shock. Rorex followed her gaze and cringed, "Ouch."

Taking the white book into her hands she shook her head as the wind brushed up and blew the torn pages away into the world. The once thick book was now reduced to nothing but shreds as the pages scattered all around them. Raven bit her lower lip and looked up to Rorex, "Sorry."

He chuckled and took what was left of the thing into his hands turning it over and shaking what was left of it out to the ground, Raven held her breath worried if that caused Rorek or Malchior any pain. Rorex gave Raven an amused look, "Don't worry about it baby-girl … at least no can use the spells any more eh?"

"But still … it was your heritage … the only thing left of your past, and now it's shredded." Raven shrugged and Rorex waved his hand in dismissal as he wrapped his free arm around her waste. Pulling her close to him and kissing her chastely he smirked.

"I said don't worry about it … now let's get out of here."

--

**_"You know, forget what I said about this girl. She's a menace to my society, how could she just shredded our only way out of this hell hole!"_**

_**"Oh calm down Malchior, this is a sign … a sign for us to stay put in our prison."**_

**_"I swear to whatever god there is out there Rorek that if I _**ever **_get the chance to slaughter you again I will. I promise you that I will!"_**

_**"Yes, yes, yes and so I've heard time and time again, could you please sing me a different song once in awhile?"**_

_**"Why you smart arrogant little – Rorek!"**_

Rorek blinked as he looked at his hands and saw that he was going transparent, **_"What in the name of NoLincous is going on?"_**

Malchior reached out to the devil and felt his hand pass through nothing but thin air, he swiped again and still Rorek was slowly disappearing. The cuffs on his wrists rattled then snapped and in a brilliant flash he was gone. Leaving Malchior alone in his prison to stare confusingly at the disintegrating cuffs, reaching down to take a hold of one he gasped when he saw his own hand vanishing. Standing straight up he looked form hand to hand, **_"What's … happening?"_**

He before he knew it the cuffs snapped and he felt a hard pull, yanked and traveling backwards, he tumbled in darkness and tried to gain control to see where he was going. But to no avail, he fell, he floated, then instinct kicked in and he screamed … but the strange was he felt the warmth of light flood over him, as well as the warms of a cloth wrap around him. Then a voice … tired and exhausted he heard another wailing and try as he might to ask what the hell was going on he just screamed and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw couldn't have been possible; he locked with warm amber eyes of Rorex that held an infant in his arms, "Welcome to the world my little Jylin."

Jylin looked to his mother and almost died of shock, Raven, older looking to be **_at least _**25 smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead, "Want to see your little brother?"

Rorex came to her side and showed the little boy that was fast asleep in his arms with a thumb to his mouth, "His name's Ice-Is."

"Say cheese!"

Beast boy snapped a real 'Kodak moment' and laughed purely estatic about the whole thing. With the rest of the Titans around him, Raven glared and flared her power glowing with pure black energy the only reason everything was still in tact was because this was a special room that concealed her power, "Beast Boy I am warning you if you don't grow up one of these days I will kill you, you understand?"

"Friend Beast Boy I believe it is time for you to leave while we clean Raven up," Starfire shoed everyone away as well as the growling Rorex taking Ice-is from his hands his growl deepened showing is pure dislike of having others touch his child. They ignored him and smiled at Raven as they began the task of cleaning.

"You go girl!" Bumble Bee cheered, "You did it and my are they **_adorable! _**I just wanna' squeeze'em!"

Raven closed her eyes and laid back then looked down at Jylin while Starfire brought Ice-is over and the three of them looked down at the two twins. Starfire cooed at the two as Jylin was lolled off the sleep, then hugged Raven, whispering so not the awaken the newly born babies, "I congratulate you my dearest friend, you have now complete the transformation which we so envy of you."

"Transformation?" Raven repeated with unsure of she heard correctly.

"Yeah girl," Bumble Bee whispered with a playful pout, "You're a mother now, lucky."

"Yeah," Raven sighed and closed her eyes allowing her friends to take her kids as she found herself captured by sleep, "lucky."

--

**Well, well, well looks like reincarnation _does _exist … at least in this story.**

**So what'cha think? Be honest; tell the truth, I need to hear it.**

**L8er daez, I'll be back with the end soon enough.**


	19. God's Child and Satan's Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Titan related, however I do own the names Rorex, Ice-Is, Jylin, and the characters Francesca, Malthenor, and Sirus.**

**A/N: alright, finally it ends! Again I thank all you wonderful people that stuck by this story and FYI: where I come up with the names I just pause in the story for a moment and think of something that might sound cool. Plus it helps when you have a game-crazed brother that practically forces you to sit and watch through his gaming sessions.**

**That was how I got the name 'Jylin', if you have the game 'Tekken' than mostly likely you'll know the character 'Jin', well I must have been thinking something else cause I stretched his name and some how happed an 'L' sound and presto! You have 'Jylin'! Again I even find it odd I can come up with stuff like this. I mean those names don't even sound remotely a like!**

**Now my brother's kind-a good, especially in fighting games – but I'm getting off track, so … _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH SODA, CHPS, COOKIES, AND CANDY FOR EVERYONE YAH!_**

**Here's the ending chapter …**

--

**Epilogue: God's Child and Satan's Angel**

**16 years later**

"… So can any one tell me the answer to this question? Any one? Come on people wake up! That including you Jylin … Jylin … why do I bother?" the teacher in his mid-ages adjusted his glasses and walked around his podium with a large Algebra 2 book in hand. Walking down the center row of his class the students all watched as he stopped right in front of Jylin with his head literally in his book sleeping away. His neat long pitch-black hair with violet streaks doing down the sides from this temples was tied back in a neat ponytail.

The teacher stood right next to him – like he always did – and with much force slammed his book on the slumbering boy's desk. Jolting up and gripping his desk he snarled and looked up with his amber eyes bleeding over red. His teacher rolled his eyes, "Do pay attention mister NoLincous or I shall be forced to call your parents once more for your lack of listening skills."

Jylin grumbled and sat back glaring at all the other students that **_dared _**to mock him, all he made eye contact with were quickly silenced as he ran a hand through his now messy silky black hair. Glaring up at his teacher he growled, "Yes **_sir."_**

Looking smug the teacher nodded, took his book and walked back to the front of his class to continue the lesson, among the students that slowly turned around to face their teacher. One with the same amber eyes, yet short cut and spiky snow white hair glared at Jylin and snorted, before turning back to complete the lesson. Jylin sank in his chair with a pout and before he knew it he was back to sleep.

Then the bell rang.

Once more jolting Jylin up he gathered his things and walked out the door, his brother leaning against the wall pulled on the back of his shirt and the two growled at one another. Ice-Is glared, "What the hell is your problem, are you **_trying _**to fail?"

Jylin sneered and turned to continue on down the hall never minding the careful eyes of the human, angel, devil, and demonic students in the hall. Ice-Is followed, "I can not help it if I, Malchior one of the greatest sorcerers is degraded to such a pathetic level of reincarnation. To be stuck in this **_filthy_** body, with these **_filthy_** humans, and this **_filthy_** world, it all just sickens me to the bone."

"So work with it," Ice-Is growled and continued to follow him until they reached the schools courtyard, "and just remember you are **_not Malchior_**, you are Jylin, son of Raven and Rorex, and **_my brother."_**

Jylin suddenly turned on him, "Then you wonder why I am opposed to all this! I do not know what fate is playing at here, but to have you as my brother? That is some kind of sick, cruel and unusual punishment! Even I would never inflict such monstrosity upon my most hated of enemies, that including you."

Ice-Is gave him a dry look, "Gee thanks for caring, the point here being, **_Jylin_**, is we were reincarnated for a reason, must we go over this time and again?"

"What I don't understand is how can you just take all this in … I mean for God's sake **_Ice-Is, _**you are now the son of your **_descendent! _**Does that not the **_least bit _**bother you?" Jylin snarled and glanced at a female that had been watching them for quite some time, which was really starting to irritate him, especially since she could have been eavesdropping.

Ice-Is followed his eye and discreetly glared at the female as well; with a roll of his eyes he grabbed Jylin by the shoulder of his shirt and dragged him away to a more secluded area under the tree next to the school's steps where no one would over hear, "Look Malchior, I know this is a bit of a shock to you, it is to me, but we have to at least be grateful. We're free to start anew, think of it as a chance to actually relive the moments of our lives where there was nothing more than chaos and blood. Here is peace and you have a chance to look over your power and really study them. I'm not asking you to fully give up your past, just asking for you to give this a chance, the fates did. Just work with it."

Jylin rolled his eyes then gave Ice-Is an exasperated look and sighed, "You've been talking with Rorex again haven't you?"

Ice-Is scratched his head frustratingly reframing from pulling his snow white hair out he growled furiously and bared his fangs at his brother, "Jylin! Are you even trying to hear me out?"

"Chill out **_Ice,_**" Jylin snickered, "I heard ya loud and clear … now don't you have a chess club to get to?"

Ice-Is growled and shook his head, "Whatever, just please try not to do anything that'll get you into detention again other wise mother will have your head."

"Yes **_brother dear_**," Jylin watched as Ice-Is jogged off for his club leaving him to kick a random rock and walk to the tree. Leaning against it he slid down and sat staring at the rest of the student body in pure boredom, though still contemplating his and 'Rorek's' latest conversation. He didn't think long before he saw a pair of shiny dress shoes standing right in front of him.

At first he thought it was just the vice principle about to bust him for bombing up the west block school wall (by bombing I mean is a slang for graffiti) but with a sly look on his face it quickly vanished to be replaced with that of shock. An older male, about maybe in his late 50's yet lookin' pretty sharp and built for a seasoned old man, his cold unforgiving violet eyes gave his mother a run for her money. Long silky snow-white hair was pulled back in a sickly neat ponytail as the wind from the coming winter blew passed.

Jylin got up from his feet and kept his back against the tree still staring at the older man in disbelief, "Trigon?"

Trigon sneered and looked him over, "You must be my **_grandson_**, Jylin is it? Or do you prefer Malchior?"

"What do you want? How did you get free?" Jylin growled protectively looked beyond to see if Ice-Is was still around. Nope, he was long gone. Trigon chuckled and looked away with a greatly amused face.

"I'm a demon Jylin … I find ways … and as for what I want," he looked Jylin dead in his eye, "can't I be allowed to see my family?"

"Go back to hell where you belong demon, the war's over, it's been over for near 25 years," Jylin snarled and stopped when Trigon suddenly held up the white book of the Nol Verses. Only … it couldn't have been, Rorex destroyed it even before he was reborn. Yet in Trigon's hands it was fresh and full of paper, new parchment paper.

The demon opened the book to no particular page, but when he did Jylin was struck with awe when he saw the struggling angel of Malthenor trying to break free from his confines. His blood red eyes locked with his amber gold ones and in a fit of rage lunged at him, but the black chains around his wrists held him back.

Trigon snapped the book shut and held back a smirk, but that didn't mean his amusement was plastered all in his eyes, "Now Malchior, I'm not here to start another war … far from it. I'm here for a proposition … you see, my "term" is coming to an end and I need an heir."

Jylin raised a brow but kept a scowl on his face, "Raven would never take the thrown for you, not even if her life depended on it."

"No, she wouldn't," Trigon agreed with an uncharacteristic shrug, "she's much to "good" for that. That's why I propose to you a rather intriguing suggestion … you rule after me."

"Are you insane?" Jylin sneered, "Not only would I stoop so low as to actually rule after you and in hell no less, but by law the next in line is to take the position of the fallen lord. Raven by blood alone is the reasonable choice, only way for me to rule is if I kill her."

That was the realization, the point in the meeting and for Jylin it only got worse as Trigon grinned, "Malchior, you are smarter than you perceive yourself to be … but I'd like to see you out smart this one. I already know you're going to deny me, and I already know you despise me, so I'll get to the point. Kill Raven, **_and _**Rorex, so you and Ice-Is can come with me under my wing to rule the northern territories, expand it, and take over the rest of hell then move to the surface. Do this under my name and I don't have to lock the both of you away in this book once more, with a **_very _**angry angel might I add. Understand? Think about it Jylin … if you do this I'll make sure there is a way for you to return back to your former self even Ice-Is."

"Even if I was able to, Rorek would never agree to it." Jylin glared as Trigon chuckled and gave him a sheathed dagger with a dragon handle, in its mouth was a glass orb with a green liquid.

A green liquid Jylin knew to be poison.

He took it and Trigon spoke once more, "If he doesn't then kill him as well. That dagger will inject a poison that'll instantly kill off its victim, more potent then Malthenor's or Sirus's. Just a drop in a cup of water would kill 100 men in one sip. Stab the victim then twist it and watch the poison do the rest of the work. I'll see you soon."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving Malchior to stare at the weapon in his hands as the words and reality sank in. **_" …if you do this I'll make sure there is a way for you to return back to your former self …" _**those were the only words he really did hear after that … and for the rest of school he had said nothing, only thought about it all.

--

"Mother! Father!" Ice-Is called out with a happy smile, "We're home!"

Raven called from the kitchen with Starfire who was helping her cook something for the rest of everyone in the Tower. While Sunfire, Starfire and Robin's daughter about 7 years of age was playing with Francesca in the middle of the main room, "Hey boys, how's school? I'm guessing everything went fine considering I didn't get a call from any one of your teachers Jylin."

No response … Raven frowned and looked up from the kitchen to see Jylin walking across the catwalk to the hall where their rooms were, "Jylin?"

He didn't answer, oblige, or acknowledge her with even a wave, just kept walking until his footsteps couldn't be heard anymore from the main room. Raven raised a brow and looked to Ice-Is who shrugged and walked down the steps to the couch, "He's been quiet all day."

"I'm sure it is just the adolescent stage he's in," Starfire giggled and put a hand on Raven's shoulder, "no need to fret."

Raven still had a worried look on her face, not finding comfort in anything Starfire or Ice-Is said, speaking of Ice-Is she saw him reach for the control to the GameStation 2. With her power she yanked the control from him and brought it to her, "No games until your homework's done understood?"

Ice-Is gave Raven a cute look that Raven got the distinct feeling he learned from a certain someone, "Aw come on mother, I'm getting straight A's in all my classes, it's Jylin that's failing … besides father allows me all the time when you're not around."

"Does he now?" Raven gave him a pointed look and Ice-Is got the feeling that his father was in big trouble when he came in – the door slid open and Rorex stepped in with Robin– Ice-Is sank into the couch covering his face with his hands, _To late._

The cute little girl with fiery long braided red hair and lively light candy green eyes bounded up and took off for her father, "Daddy!" she screamed as she launched herself in the air and hurled herself into Robin's arms. Catching her, Robin tumbled to the ground in a tuck and rolls from the momentum of the girl's tackle then stopped with the little one sitting on his chest, "Daddy! You promised that you'd teach me how to fly today! Letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgo!"

Rorex snickered, "Got yourself a little bundle of joy there Chuckles?"

"Sunfire, I need to breath," Robin chocked and the girl giggled then jumped from her father and hopped up and down like a little rabbit next to him watching him get to his feet.

"Come on! I wanna go!" Sunfire eagerly pleaded and Robin ran a hand through his still short and spiky ebony hair, looking no older then the age of earlier 30s when he was in reality much older then that, Rorex was the same. Only his once unruly hair was tamed and combed back neatly – you could blame Raven for that, but his amber eyes still sparked with that familiar flare.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get to it just be patient."

Rorex left Robin to simmer down the little whining girl, glad that he already went through that stage of parenthood, but stressing over the age of adolescents. Not that his boys got into much trouble – if they did it was usually always Jylin that started the fights and was the most difficult to talk to. He was so … even Rorex couldn't find the word for it, but the word "difficult", however even that seem to do no justice. Looking up to Raven he smiled, but it fell when she gave him a pointed look, _Oh, what I do this time?_

Eyes traveling to Ice-is who sank deeper into the couch, Rorex raised a brow, "Something I miss?"

"You've been allowing the boys to play video games before work?" Raven mostly accused then questioned, Rorex stilled and gave a nervous chuckle as he walked into the kitchen with her.

"What can I say, they've been good so far."

Raven shook her head, "That's not what Ice-Is tells me."

Rorex snorted and sent a playful glare at the peeking Ice-Is who cringed and hid again, "Snitch."

"Snitch or no snitch," Raven sighed, "you know you spoil them."

Snaking an arm around her waste and pulling her in his embrace he purred to sooth her and kissed her cheek, "I don't spoil them I spoil you."

Raven smiled and looked up giving him a chaste kiss he moved away and called to Ice-Is, "Yo Ice! Catch!"

Rorex tossed the gaming remote to Ice-Is and he caught it with a large smile, "Alright!"

Raven went wide-eyed, "X!"

Laughing Rorex jogged to the couch, and jumped over it next to Ice-Is grabbing the extra remote, while Raven growled and harshly slammed the butcher knife into the meat she was cutting. Making Starfire very uneasy, "Uh … Raven … maybe I should cut the –"

"I can handle it Starfire," Raven growled and again drove the knife into the meat, all the while mumbling how Rorex was going to get it tonight. What she was talking about Starfire didn't want to know.

--

In his room Jylin sighed and plopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with the dagger in his right hand. Clenched tightly and out of it's sheath the blade shimmer under the dimmed lighting of his dark sinister room where hardly any one but his "mother" dared to enter.

_Mother … _he thought dryly and deeply bringing the dagger up to his face to see that it was so polished and shiny that he could see his reflection so clearly. Well at least his amber eyes … amber eyes of his "father" …

_Father …_ again he thought deeply and dryly as he brought the dagger back to his side and once again stared up at the ceiling … his domed shaped ceiling with arched pillars on the sides sinking towards the middle. It was beautiful and also the reason why hardly anyone wanted to come in … his walls were all – what some would saw mahogany … but really it was a deep dark blood-red. Everything screamed at everyone to leave and never look back.

Everyone, but his "brother".

_Brother … _he turned to his side and dangled the dagger over the edge of the bed scrapping it along the carpet his sensitive eye sight saw it cut some of the furs so easily it was like shredding a piece of paper. Ice-Is wasn't afraid to come in, in truth the setting didn't bother him at all, he just respected his privacy.

Jylin found it all so funny that him and his enemy were now blood brothers – twins – living in the same house, under the same roof, and respected each other greatly. Well, Jylin in his past life may have been a power hungry, dominatrix, and overly obsessive sorcerer, but he was still sane enough to know a challenge wasn't his to win … and yet …

Ignorance is bliss.

It was always best if you didn't know you could very well be dominated by some one other then yourself … however all this thinking wasn't helping him with this challenge. Sitting up Jylin flipped the blade over and over running the pros and cons of the scenario … on one hand he had the opportunity to be his natural self **_and _**with that plus of ruling over all of hell … he would be the first angel to **_ever _**get that chance. Hell he was now related to one of the most calculated demons in the underworld … however taking orders for others didn't leave such a flowery taste in his mouth.

He was a natural born leader and natural born leaders didn't fair so well with taking orders.

Switching the blade to his left hand he thought about his "family" …

_Family … _staring distantly at his reflection once more he saw the amber eyes staring back at him … the amber eyes that weren't his … the amber eyes that were Rorex's … and as he continued to stare he hated them. He hated looking at them … he was a natural born **_angelic _**leader, to be in a devil/demonic bloodline was outrageous! It was is sickening, it was –

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Jylin," it was Raven, "Jylin dinners ready come on down."

He just stared at the door, then looked down at the dagger and gritted his teeth, as he held on to the handle tighter.

" … Jylin? Are in there?"

By now his grip had tightened so much the handle should have cracked, he heard shuffling and whispers, his "father" as there and leaning against the wall next to the door. He was telling Raven to never mind and leave him alone. Jylin wanted to scream for them both to go and get away and stay away as the butterflies swarmed his stomach in nervousness. The feeling of throwing up was threatening, but Malchior held it in and waited for the door to open.

"Jay-Jay?" she always called him that when she was worried, and Malchior **_hated _**it and growled his eyes bleeding red, his fangs growing longer, his claws piercing skin as he sat there on the bed waiting every so patiently for her to open the door.

_**Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep …**_

The sound of her overriding the doors as she called his name one final time, Malchior was shaking with anticipation as the door cracked open …

Wider …

Wider …

Wider …

"Jay?" her head peeked in and the door slid all the way as she sighed with relief to see her "son" just sitting on his bed, then changed to that of a scolding parent, "Jylin, you had me worried, how come you never answered me?"

He whispered something she could not make out, "Excuse me?"

"My name … is Malchior." he whispered louder, in a deep angry, rage filled growled. Slowly turning to face her, Raven never got the chance to react when he was in a literal blur right in front of her, so fast that the wind of his clothes didn't even settle as he stabbed the dagger into her chest. Too fast, she didn't even scream, but gasped and stared with wide-eyed shock up at her grinning crimson red-eyed son. Her lips moved to make out his name, but then she felt it – the pain when he twisted the blade.

She let out such a scream that it made Malchior laugh as he yanked out the blade and Rorex came running to her side, he to never saw anything coming as Malchior grabbed him around the neck and thrust the dagger coated with Raven's blood and still oozing out the glowing green active poison into his heart.

Their faces were so close that Malchior could just make out every fine detail of the iris in his amber gold hues. Which just angered him, those amber eyes were the eyes of a devil. They were **_NOT _**of **_ANY _**angel. With a feral growl he twisted the blade and made sure the devil closed his eyes so he couldn't see the repulsive things any more.

Slowly he pulled the dagger out so to make it all the more painful – even if the devil was already dead – Malchior's grin widened as he brought the blade close to his face. No more could he see his reflection … just the perfect coat of thick blood that ran down the handle and on to his fingers. Perfect … simply beautiful … which made him wonder why he hadn't done this before when he developed his motor skills.

Just about to literally dance on the demoness and devil's dead bodies, a familiar scent brought his sense back to reality … he still had one more he had to deal with. Turning around to stand with the dripping dagger still in hand and with his "parents'" blood spilt all over his shirt. Malchior titled his head down and to the right observing "Ice-Is's" pained shocked expression.

"_Wha … have … you done …?_" he whispered barely inaudible his eyes glistening over with ushered tears, he even let one slip and drop to the ground. Their sensitive hearing picked up the drop, but neither bothered with it … except Malchior. It just sickened him to have the one other he **_almost _**considered his equal crying for a couple that was weaker than both. Revolting.

"Don't freeze up **_"Ice"_** nothing can live forever … except me." Malchior grinned and marched towards the stunned "twin" with silence and precision, one goal … to eliminate the enemy, " … I can last an **_eternity."_**

That knocked Ice-Is out of his mourning state to turn and stand up defiantly against his murderous brother, "Damn you Malchior! They brought us free into his world and this is how you repay them?"

Malchior snorted and snarled, "I'm the greatest sorcerer there ever lived … **_I have never asked for their "help"._**"

Ice-Is was shaking with rage, so much so his aura flared his eyes glowing scarlet as his hands glowed white as he sunk into a fighting stance that Rorex had taught him, "You. Will. **_PAY_**."

"Come for me then **_Ice-Is_**," without warning Ice-Is was suddenly right next to him and swirled. Kicking the blade far from the deranged brother then complete the turn with a powerful right hook combined with Raven's power after chanting her mantra aloud.

Sending Malchior back and skidding to a stop next to Rorex's unmoving body, strange that when he saw it he jolted away in shock and stood up then stumbled back. Tripping over Raven and falling hard only to scramble away in fear when he saw her dead violet orbs staring back at him with a shivering chill.

"Take a good look bastard," Ice-Is growled standing the opposite side of the bloody couple. Malchior looked up at the angry Ice-Is and couldn't understand why he was suddenly so afraid, shivering in shock, and disbelief when he was the one that murdered them both with out so much as a second thought, "it'll be the last thing you see before I send you to hell!"

"No! Wait!" Malchior shook his head, and closed his eyes trying to calm down but for some reason his eyes wouldn't go back to normal they were still glowing red and he still had a blood-lust. But then why did he fear it all? "I didn't – I couldn't – I … believe me Rorek! I'd never do –"

"**_LIAR!_**" Ice-Is harshly growled and suddenly everything around them fell apart until it was only them two standing on separate pieces of land in the darkness. Malchior stood up and looked around in slight confusion with the conscious feeling that something was … odd. Back to Ice-Is who continued … but his voice sounded **_very _**different, but in a **_very _**familiar way, "How dare you lie right through your teeth! You slaughtered them and now you lie to save your own skin? How dare you!"

Malchior growled back, _Wait a minute … this isn't real… this is a dream!_ "Don't you dare shout at me you pathetic little coward! Come out from your hiding at once and show yourself!"

Ice-Is raised a brow even as he still looked sinister he managed to pull of a perplexed look, "Have you gone mad? I am your brother!"

"Now who's lying through their teeth?" Malchior challenged, "come forth and face me like a true fighter rather then use a simple dream spell you worthless piece of trash!"

"Never mock me!" in a swirl the concealment dropped and Ice-Is melted away to show a raging Malthenor … or at least his angelic self, with his wings ripped and bleeding due to the curse of the book to keep him from leaving. His claws painfully cut off, and his markings carved straight out of his face with chains around his waist, neck, ankles, wrists and broken wings.

He was the literal definition of a "fallen angel".

Malchior almost felt pity on him … that is if he weren't so greatly agitated by the fact that he'd dare invade his mind, "I can not mock what is true, insolent whelp. Now I warn you, leave my mind or die."

"You can not kill me! I'm locked away forever in that book!"

"Obviously you don't know what I am capable of."

"But I do know that you are weak," Malthenor smugly grinned at Malchior's glare, "ah yes, that "family" of yours made you considerably put out in the power department … I'm purely angelic … can you truly stand up to me?"

"Don't forget you're cursed!" Malchior jumped his perch and came down on the angel with a drop kick, who he just used his chains to wrap around his ankle then like a toy spun him around and launched him into oblivion. Correcting his flight another platform of earth rose up and Malchior landed in a graceful crouch.

Not a second later did he again go after the angel, but was careful to avoid the chains that lashed out at him, and planted a nice left hook, right upper cut, and a spin kick to get him off the platform. Yet the most astonishing – and enraging – thing happened … where the darkness of his mind should have let him die, a platform rose up with the damned angel on it grinning like Christmas came early, "Guess I forgot to mention I still got some power over this realm."

That just set Malchior off, not just the fact that Malthenor dared to mock him in his face, but more the fact that he was finding pleasure out of it all, _Child's play is over, no more games, he ends here, _"Well I hope you didn't forget who's blood runs through your veins, **_Hazabek montrexer dradono nalsin thex!"_**

Throwing his arms in the air, his mouth and eyes opened wide to allow the burst of brilliant pure blackened dark energy and magic come forth taking the form of a snake like dragon that slithered out and coiled to glare at Malthenor. Sparking with purple electricity it opened and spread it's wing, roaring in the process as it suddenly darted and lashed out at the stunned angel. Rushing the speed, power and force knocked him off the platform and into the air as all of Malchior's soul-self seeped into his body extracting a horrified scream of pain and pure torture.

This was the power Raven once dared to use, but failed to control, Malchior over took the angel who was a pure soul and engulfed it in his dark energy. Torture and ripping his mind piece by little piece his throat was becoming tired and torn from all his screaming until finally he begged for death. Not aloud, but Malchior could feel his soul crumbling and crying out for mercy, for release, for death, for anything other then the torment that he was suffering.

Malchior inwardly grinned as he growled in the angel's head, **_"Just remember who your superiors are wretch, you have caused enough grief in one lifetime, no matter what, you'll never be a part of my bloodline."_**

Pulling back his soul-self, dropping the spent angel, Malthenor never hit the ground as Malchior rushed him and with his claws alone tore him to pieces, literally killing his mortal self inside as his eyes turned dull and dead. Malthenor in the correctional prison had died inside, and no one would even care to know.

_**SLAM!**_

Jylin jolted up when the Algebra 2 book came down on his desk once more for the second time that day, the glasses wearing teacher glaring at him, "Jylin, I've had it with your sleeping in class, lunch and after school detention for a week! Plus a call to your parents, **_and _**an extra assignment for tonight pages 101 and 102 numbers 1 through 59 all. Is that understood?"

Dazed, slightly confused Jylin shook his head then looked to his brother in the front of the class catching his worried eyes there was a silent agreement and they both stood up, "I'm sorry sir, but I – I mean my brother and I have to go home … it's an emergency."

Without so much as a note Jylin took his things and Ice-Is did the same they both dashed out the door never heeding the teachers cries down the hall as they ran with Jylin in the led about a foot. Ice-Is glanced to him, "What's going on Jylin? I along with half the damn class couldn't concentrate with your flaring aura then sudden energy burst. Talk to me."

"Before I do had Malthenor ever come to you in a dream?" Jylin gave him a stern look, which Ice-Is blinked and looked forward when Jylin looked away.

"Once, but he fled before I could capture him … he made me kill our parents in the dream though. You?" Ice-Is asked curiously as they rounded a corner and flew down the stairs.

"Same here, but I think I may have killed him," jumping down the last flight of stairs then bursting through the school's entrance and dodging the custodians and security guards. Jylin and Ice-Is took to the air and flew as fast as their adolescent bodies would allow them to all the while continuing their conversation.

"Killed him? How could you even physically hurt him? He couldn't be that strong to pull off the same trick we did, I mean the book's pages were torn to shreds then burnt! There's no way he could have come back." Ice-Is argued as Jylin shot him a dry look.

"The Nol Verses were meant to with stand anything. If it were burnt it would come back from the ashes as good as new, you know this Ice. And I went back to the site father burnt the book and took it back."

"What?" Ice-Is glared, "Have you complete gone off your rocket!"

Jylin glared and Ice-Is shook his head, "Okay, point seen, but he's still –"

"We locked Malthenor's angel self in the book, not the full him, the angel is strong enough to do the same we so desire, but never stronger then us." Jylin growled, "He's still just a kid, and the original is always better."

Finally they were nearing the Tower, faster they made it and touched down on the roof. Escaping into the building and racing down the hall Jylin took a sharp turn down a corner. Ice-Is was going too fast and missed, but lucky for him Jylin reached out and yanked on his backpack pulling him to the right direction. Into Jylin's room that was right across from their parent's and next to Ice-Is a little more down. Ice-Is leaned against the door and watched his brother scrounge about the immaculately clean blood-red walled room.

Never knowing the true reason why he'd have the place painted blood-red Ice-Is hovered to his brother once he pulled the white book from in between the mattresses, "Hah! Here it is."

"Hurray!" Ice-Is mocked, "Now open it."

Jylin ignored the sarcastic twin and opened the book expecting an angry angel to come out and try and get a piece at them what they got was a puff of smoke that for a split moment turned into a skull then vanished. Ice-Is raised a brow, "That's it? Skull-face poof, he's dead?"

"Well …" Jylin shrugged, "… yeah … I guess so …"

Ice-Is growled, "What? That can't be it! We just skipped class and the rest of school, not to mention mother and father with both have our heads when Johnson calls them!"

Closing the book Jylin sighed and tossed the thing on the bed where Ice-Is sat and pouted while he paced the room, "Well … the good thing is Malthenor's dead, so I guess we contributed to saving the world from another potential disaster right?"

Ice-Is shot up from the bed and walked to the door, "Potential disaster? Is that what you're calling this? When we're caught with our parent's we're so –"

Cut off when the door slid open and jaw dropping when he caught said parents in the middle of a "make-out session" one thing came to mind, _Scarred for life._ Apparently Raven knew some other presents was around and saw Ice-Is staring at them in shock, confusion, little fear, and everything else rolled into one. Quickly separating herself from Rorex and looking fluster she tried to fix herself up to reduce the guilty-caught-red-handed look, "Ice-Is."

"Mother …" Ice-Is breathed and that was when Rorex turned around to see Jylin behind Ice-Is almost hiding yet showing he was around.

"Jylin?"

Jylin nodded and cleared his throat, "Father …"

Silence … until Ice-Is broke it and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, uh, heh, this is awkward."

That was when Raven kicked into mother mode and glared at the two suspiciously, "What are you to doing out of school so earlier?"

Ice-Is shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, but Jylin was faster, "The school let us out early today … uh, assembly."

"Yeah, assembly," Ice-Is quickly agreed and Rorex ran a hand through his messy mused hair trying to straighten it out the best he could as he raised a brow.

"Assembly?"

"Ye-" they were both cut off when Rorex cell phone went off, taking it from his belt he flipped it open and glanced at the number before glaring at his kids as he put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Jylin and Ice-Is gulped as Rorex amber eyes darkened, "Yes, this is he … Really? … Oh-no that's quite alright I know where they are, but thank you for the heads up and for notifying me … Right, okay bye."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest forgetting about the total embarrassing earlier catch. Rorex put the cell phone away and gave the two a pointed glare; "This is the third time this week you two ditched, what the hell's your reason now? You know don't even answer that cause I don't want to hear it, just go back to school and **_stay there_** for the rest of the day until it's out. Got it?"

They both nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, now what are you waiting for? Get out of the tower," Rorex growled and the two quickly ran down the hall back to the roof leaving Raven and Rorex to shake their heads and walk back to the main room, mood completely killed.

All the while Ice-Is and Jylin took off of the roof back to school grinning like there was no tomorrow, who would have thought doing something so wrong would actually save your life? From his pack Jylin took out a Galactic Silver spray can and shook it the rattling from the mix loud and clear as he gave it to Ice-Is and he pulled out another, but this one being cerulean blue, "Fresh coat of paint was laid on north block, wanna' drop a bomb?"

Ice-Is snickered, "Let's do it."

((-X-))

So in conclusion to his little tale we can honestly say that no matter if your good or bad, saint or sinner, from heaven or hell the out look on the righteous is not the same as what other's might see it. Some of the most impure of creatures that originate from hell itself can be the most powerful, but never the most deadly. You're given second chances, you just gotta' know how to go about doing things differently … would you continue the life you once had or do something totally different?

Everything in life is really up to you.

The divine or greater power, however you might see it shows you the way, you gotta' decide how to take it … or carve your own path all together. So whenever people say that there's a "Fine Line" to things, just ask them what about the gray line. Where it all doesn't matter, where demons are angels, angels are devils, and the good is never what it seems. Here is where you stand, when you call yourself God's Child **_and _**Satan's Angel.

**The end …**

--

**(Takes a deep breath and slowly inhales while kissing her numb fingers) well there you go people, the final chapter, hope the ending wasn't a disappointment, but hey at least you read it till the end. And once again I'd like to thank you guys so much, I know I've been saying that you guys are awesome, but you really are!**

**Especially those of you that kept reviewing, and sorry if the pair wasn't what you wanted, but it wouldn't exactly end how I'd like it to. This story was something that was of a _great challenge to me _never had I done something that seemed so religious yet not. Really as I re-read it all from beginning to end I find that it is _very different _from many others in this site.**

**Though it still has a lot of things I could have twicked a bit, I think I like it the way it is (other than the grammar and spelling in some chapters). But yeah, thank you and hope to see ya around in my other stories in the future … speaking of which, I know I got 'It's Not Me' to finish, so I'm gonna' get to work on it now that I have a full week of no school! Yeah!**

**L8er Daez people, love ya!**


End file.
